Esperluette
by SERENDIPITE
Summary: 1976. Poudlard, école de magie. Diana, Will & Sid' arrivent en Angleterre. Entre rires, pleurs, cris & sentiments, pourront-ils devenir ceux qu'ils rêvent d'être ? Surtout quand il n'y a pas de place pour les secrets... SB/OC RL/OC JP/LE
1. La rentrée

**Esperluette**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Différents moyens pour rejoindre une école de magie.

Ou

_La rentrée_

* * *

- Sid ! Will ! Di ! Vous allez être en retard ! Hurla une voix de femme depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

-J'ai perdu ma chaussure ! Se plaignit Will avec une voix d'enfant martyrisé.

- Et moi mon foulard rouge ! Sid, tu l'aurais pas vu ? Ajouta Di.

- Heu ... Nan, répondit ladite Sid.

- Oh la menteuse, chantonna Will tandis que les deux adolescentes le regardaient avec leurs moues habituelles lors de ce genre de ... d'évènements : Sid arborait un sourire compatissant & Di un regard désespéré.

- Hein ? Demandèrent-elles en même temps, fort peu élégamment, avouons-le.

- Ben oui, elle l'a dans les cheveux, s'exclama Will en faisant un petit signe sadique de la main à Sid.

- Pardon ! Mon foulard ! Saleté ! Nan, mais je rêve ! Déblatéra-t-elle en sautant sur Sid. Evidemment, celle-ci s'y attendait. Donc, au lieu d'atterrir sur ma cible, la blonde s'écrasa pitoyablement sur le lit que Sid venait de quitter. Un oreiller s'abattit sur ses oreilles.

- Attaque surprise ! J'la prend par derrière ! Hurla Will qui se jeta sur elle. Di arrêta de gigoter, se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait. Et elle éclata de rire.

- Ben quoi ? Se risqua son ami, son regard passant de Sid, qui avait eu le même cheminement de pensée que son amie & qui riait aussi, à Di qui rigolait comme une baleine couchée sur son lit. Finalement, les deux filles se décidèrent à expliquer au pauvre petit Will ce qui se passait.

- Will ... Ta phrase ... Mouhahaha ... Trop marrant ... P'tit pervers ! ... Mouhahah !

Expliquer est décidemment un bien grand mot. Di vit son ami réfléchir (Alléluia !), puis son visage s'illuminer & les rejoindre dans leur fou rire.

- Par derrière ! Ah ah ah ! J'suis trop fort ! Ha ha ! Balbutia-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Hum. La rentrée commençait bien.

Ils se remettaient doucement de leur fou rire. Will avait une larme qui coulait sur la peau dorée de sa joue droite à force de rire, et ses cheveux blonds étaient tous décoiffés. Sid hoqueta encore un peu puis se tut. Ses yeux bleus brillaient comme deux saphirs, comme toujours lorsqu'elle riait. Di, elle, avait ses cheveux blonds tout emmêlés, et son tee-shirt rouge vif était atrocement froissé.

- Les enfants, il faut y aller ! Reprit sa mère.

- On est pas des enfants ! Répondirent-ils dans un bel ensemble & avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Pourtant, ils défroissèrent leurs vêtements (Di), finirent de s'habiller (Will qui était encore torse nu) et se recoiffèrent (Sid, qui ne supportait que la perfection ... Et encore). Enfin, ils descendirent. La mère de Di, une grande femme blonde à l'allure noble les attendait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minute & commençait à vraiment s'impatienter.

- Si vous loupez le Poudlard machin, ce sera bien fait pour vous !

Oui, ma mère est très infantile, parfois, pensa Di.

- C'est pas le Poudlard machin, c'est le Truc Express, répliqua Will, tout aussi infantile.

_Dix minutes plus tard ..._

- Allez, dehors, & que je ne vous revoie pas avant Noël ! Leur dit la femme en guise d'au revoir.

- Oui maman, répondit Di avec une voix d'ange.

- Oui Madame de Lassay, répondirent ses deux amis avec la même voix. Sa mère soupira, redémarra la voiture, et tourna au coin de la rue. Un court silence s'installa.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Will.

- Vous pensez que c'est grave si on sèche le premier jour ? Risqua Sid avec un air qui disait ''Attention, les intentions de cette personne sont machiavéliques''.

- Ma mère va me tuer, répondit Di, presque désolée.

- Pareil, dit Will.

- Tant pis, on sécheras le deuxième ! S'écria Sid, jamais à court d'idée.

- Heu ... P'têtre pas, en fait. Vu qu'on s'est fait virer de l'Olympic, on peut pas se faire virer de Poudlard, sinon, on va se retrouver à Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons. Et vous saviez qu'il y a des cours de maintien en public à Beauxbâtons, les filles ? Leur demanda Will d'un air innocent.

- Okay, c'est bon, on reste à Poudlard ! Décida Sid, tandis que Will souriait d'un air triomphant.

Sidney et Diana avait déjà testé les cours de maintien quand elles étaient gamines. Elles n'avaient pas l'intention de recommencer dans un futur proche : les ''éducateurs'' les avait fait marcher avec des livres sur la tête, pour ''leur apprendre à marcher droites''. Etant donné que leurs parents étaient d'origine noble, elles avaient des manières aristocratiques. Mais marcher comme si elles avaient un balai coincé dans un endroit peu approprié de leur anatomie, elles ne l'avaient jamais appris. Ce cours a été la première fois où Sid s'est vraiment mise en colère. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'un de ces fichus éducateurs a encore la bosse causée par un livre arrivé d'on-ne-sait-où...

- Bon, le quai 9 ¾ ... Pffft, c'est où ça ? Soupira Will. C'est quand même mieux pour aller à l'Olympic ! Plonger dans une fontaine, c'est trop cool, nan ?

- Heu... D'accord. Bon, on fait comment maintenant ?

- J'hésite entre me jeter sous un train et foncer dans un mur, dit Diana. Après tout il fallait bien rentrer dans la cage des lions du zoo de la Primeraie l'année dernière pour être transplaner à l'Olympic.

Oui, chaque année, il fallait passer par un endroit différent pour aller à l'école de sorcellerie des US. Les étudiants avaient eu le plongeon dans la fontaine d'un parc, l'entrée dans la cage aux lions d'un zoo, la descente dans les égouts de la Burton Way ... Leurs professeurs avaient vraiment une imagination remarquable ! Surtout que Sid était tombée_ dans _les égouts !

- 9 ¾ ... 9 ¾ ... récita Sid. Elle marmonna pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter brusquement puis de repartir en courant aussi brusquement. Eurêka !

Les trois amis se mirent à courir dans King's Cross jusqu'au quai 9. Là, Sid s'arrêta & sortit un ruban de sa poche.

- Sid ... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec un mètre dans ta poche ? Demanda son amie pendant que Will rigolait.

- C'est toujours utile, Di.

Elle s'accroupit &commença à faire des mesures un peu partout. Une dizaine de minutes après, elles se releva, remit un mèche en place dans son chignon et mit les mains sur ses hanches d'un air satisfait.

- Voilà. Il faut passer exactement ici, annonça-t-elle en pointant du doigt une croix dessinée au rouge à lèvre Lancôme® sur la barrière séparant les quais 9 & 10.

- Sidney, très chère, je ne crois pas que ... commença William prudemment.

- Tu as peur ? Le défia immédiatemment celle-ci.

- Bien sur que non, s'insurgea le peureux. Et il fonça dans le mur. Et disparut. Les deux filles se regardèrent.

- Bon ben ... On le suit ! S'exclama Diana.

Et elles traversèrent le mur à leur tour.

Elles arrivèrent dans un endroit grouillant de mollusques décérébrés, d'après Diana, de personnes à l'air normal, d'après Sidney. Elles rejoignirent leur ami, resté béat devant la majesté de l'endroit.

- Heu ... Will ? William ? La Terre appelle la Lune, répondez, commandant ! Fit Diana en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

- Hein ? Ha, c'est toi.

- Comment ça, ''c'est toi'' ? Je ne suis pas une simple personne, moi, môôssieur ! Je suis Diana Chloé Garance de Lassay, prosterne toi devant moi, manant ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec un ton très hautain, que certain qualifieraient de glacial, d'autres de finement aristocratique. Diana parlant fort, les gens alentours se retournèrent pour voir qui parlaient de cette façon. Son ami lui sourit d'un air sarcastique.

- Je m'incline devant votre grandeur, oh, souveraine, proclama-t-il en mettant un genou à terre & en courbant la tête.

- Bon chien, rit la jeune fille en lui tapotant la tête, alors que les témoins de cette scène s'offusquaient du comportement de l'adolescente. Le garçon se releva.

- J't'en foutrais, moi, des ''bon chien'' ! Grogna-t-il avant de prendre la poursuite de son amie, qui ne l'avait pas attendu & s'était déjà enfui.

Ils rigolaient encore qu'un grand blond s'approcha d'eux, suivit de trois ou quatre personnes.

- Je suis Lucius Malefoy. Je suppose que vous êtes les nouveaux, se présenta-t-il d'un air presque aussi hautain que celui que Diana avait pris quelques minutes auparavant. Les trois amis s'entre-regardèrent.

- Cela est exact, répondit Diana d'un ton très refroidissant. Déstabilisé par le fait qu'elle ne se présente pas, Lucius repris après quelques secondes.

- Je vous prierais donc de vous présenter.

- Je ne suis pas une divinité, il me semble, vous n'avez donc pas à me prier. Quant à nos noms si vous aviez bien fait votre devoir de Préfet, vous devriez les savoir, assena Diana sans aucune compassion.

- Comme vous l'avez si bien rappelé, je suis Préfet, et par conséquent votre supérieur. Donc en tant que simples élèves, vous me devez le respect, répliqua Malefoy d'un ton glacial.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas ici à Poudlard, &, même si cet environnement est en partie relié à cet établissement, je ne suis ici en aucun cas une élève. & en tant qu'être humain, je ne dois le respect qu'à qui m'en témoigne. Comme il est manifeste que vous n'en indiquez aucun signe évident, je suis dans le plus complet droit si je ne vous en témoigne pas une once, riposta immédiatement la jeune fille.

Malefoy la fixa un instant, perdu, puis tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à cela, de toute façon ? Une rousse se détacha du groupe qui s'était formé autour de la petite joute oratoire et s'avança vers Di, Sid et Will.

- Heu ... Salut, je suis la Préfète de Griffondor. Vous êtes censés rejoindre le compartiment des professeurs, le professeur McGonagall veut vous parler avant votre arrivée à Poudlard, commença-t-elle d'une voix pas très assurée.

- Hey ! Stresse pas, on mord pas, s'amusa Will. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Moi c'est Lily Evans, je suis en sixième année. Et vous êtes surs que vous mordez pas ? Parce que c'était ...

- Marrant, coupa Diana. J'ai toujours adoré remballer les petits prétentieux hautains & trop surs d'eux, continua-t-elle dans un sourire. Moi, c'est Diana de Lassay, mais je préfère Di ou Chloé.

- Sydney De la Torre, ou Sid, comme dans Sid Vicious. Ce mec gère la fougère !

- Et Von Ditters, William Von Ditters, s'annonça Will d'un ton pompeux.

- Mais vous venez d'où ? S'exclama Lily, estomaquée par les consonnances nobles de leurs noms.

- Will vient d'une grande famille d'Allemagne, Diana descend de la noblesse française, & ma famille est l'une des plus influentes dans les hautes sphères espagnoles, récita Sid, comme si tout cela était tout à fait normal. Enfin, pour elle, ça l'était.

- Mais ... Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Poudlard ? Interrogea encore Lily, réalisant qu'elle parlait à ... des gens encore plus nobles que Malefoy, qui croyaient sans doute à la pureté du sang & leur supériorité sur les nés-moldus.

- Crois moi, ma belle, tu ne veux pas le savoir, souffla Diana d'un air de conspiratrice. Bon, tu nous emmènes au compartiment des profs ? Lily se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit en baissant les yeux :

- Vous savez, je suis une née-moldue, alors si vous voulez un autre guide, je comprendrais.

- P'tin, ma parole, mais c'est quoi ce trip ? Explosa Sid après un instant de silence. Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend, à l'école ? Que les purs sont supérieurs aux autres? Qu'il y a une hiérarchie chez les sorciers ? Que les nés-moldus sont pas censés faire de la magie ? Un peu plus, et vous allez avoir un bouffon qui va vouloir tuer tous les moldus ! Ben tiens, vous l'aurez bien mérité !

Sidney était comme ça. Dès que l'injustice pointait le bout de son nez, elle explosait. Ses discours enflammés étaient connus dans tout L.A. et même ailleurs. En général, elle récoltait les applaudissements des passants -oui, parce qu'en général, elle faisait ses petits discours improvisés dans la rue - après ses tirades. Là, seul un silence de mort lui répondit.

- Sid, je crois que ce silence veut dire que la réponse est oui à toutes tes questions, intervint Diana.

Ce que les trois adolescents ne savaient pas -ou avaient oublié, ne trouvant pas cela digne d'intêret-, c'est que Voldemort venait d'être tué par les aurors du Ministère après avoir torturé & tué plusieurs moldus ou sorciers nés-moldus d'Angleterre, et que les évènements récents étaient bien présents dans les esprits des élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

Voilàà ... En espérant que ça vous ait plu ...

J'dois vous dire que je suis légèrement *beaucoup* anxieuse à propos de ce chapitre. Ou plutôt, de ce que vous en pensez. Pas trop nul ?

Vu que c'est ma première fanfic' , j'aimerais bien des critiques (constructives, please) :)

**S**erend_i_p_i_té


	2. La Répartition

**Esperluette**

_Crédit_ : Evidemment, seul le Trio m'appartient. Pour le reste, adressez vous à JKR.

Edito : Que dire ? Je suis navrée, désolée, affligée, accablée (& autres noms en ée) pour le retard. Je me dit bien que vous deviez pas être nombreux à attendre la suite, mais je m'excuse pour le principe & les quelques lecteurs connus ou inconnus ^^ Le pire, c'est que ma seule excuse est un séjour à l'hosto. Promis, je jouerais plus dans la neige. Enfin bref, tout ceci est passé & je vais essayer de vous faire patienter un peu moins longtemps pour le prochain chapitre. Essayer hein :D . De plus, je sais pas si je vais toujours répondre aux RW mais là vu que j'ai le temps, je le fais :D

_Reviews_ :

NanaFreezy : Oui, ce cher Voldy est mort & enterré (ou pas :D) dans cette fic. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'on entendra pas parler de ce délicieux personnage ^^

lilichoco : Ah oui, pour les surnoms, j'ai un peu hésité. Mais bon, j'trouvais ça marrant ^^ Ce chapitre, ça va être pire, avec Diana qui veut à tout prix se faire appeler Chloé. Enfin, je dis pas pourquoi !

Becky-Butterfly : Ecrire le passage m'a bien amusée aussi :D Et oui, y'a une suite, d'ailleurs, la voilà !

**Sur ce, Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Pop Corn & Discussions

Ou

_La Répartition_

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall leur fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis cette année. Le Trio était réputé pour les blagues qu'ils faisaient -parfois méchantes, mais toujours justifiées, d'après eux-, mais aussi pour les prouesses magiques qui en étaient à l'origine & que la plupart des gens tendait à oublier.

-Et pas d'attaques aux professeurs, comme les sorts lancés sur celui de potions, continua la directrice adjointe.

- Cette enflure de Thompson n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, fulmina immédiatement Sidney.

- Il a attouché une gamine ! S'emporta à son tour Diana.

Nous n'avons jamais eu de preuves de sa culpabilité, alors calmez-vous, coupa la professeure de métamorphose.

- Vous rigolez ? Il y a même eu une vidéo ! Quel porc ! S'insurgea William. Il a soudoyé les juges !

- Ca suffit ! McGonagall avait les lèvres serrées en une ligne ténue, signe qu'elle s'énervait. Cette affaire est classée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas question que vous réitériez vos méfait ici, suis-je claire ?

- Limpide, répondit Diana, tout aussi sèchement.

- Et puis, vous savez bien que seuls ceux qui le méritent deviennent des _victimes_.

McGonagall jeta un regard à Will qui venait de parler et soupira. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup ces trois adolescents ; ils semblaient bien trop intelligents et observateurs pour leur jeune âge. Surtout Diana, qui avait une froideur et une prestance que l'on acquiert normalement au cours de longues années d'expériences. Le regard du garçon, William, aussi était troublant. Il semblait tellement perspicace et sage que c'en était déroutant. Réprimant un frisson, elle les congédia d'un geste de la main. Une fois dehors, Sid s'arrêta.

- Quelle femme charmante !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

XXX

Sidney poursuivait Will dans l'étroit couloir du Truc Express. Diana laissa échapper un soupir. Evidemment, c'était elle qui se retrouvait à devoir porter les valises & à trouver un compartiment.

- _Reducto_. Les valises diminuèrent de taille & après un autre sort, elle se mirent à voler à sa suite.

« Bon, le compartiment maintenant. » Diana n'était pas d'un naturel patient. Aussi ouvrit-elle la première porte qui venait avec la ferme intention de s'installer là.

- Salut, je peux m'asseoir ?

Il y avait quatre garçons. Le premier, à sa droite, avait des cheveux foncés tout ébouriffés et un immense sourire, quoiqu'un peu hautain. Il lui fit penser à Will, même si ce dernier était blond. Le second était plus petit et avait gardé des traits enfantins ; il avait l'air d'un petit garçon sage et timide. Elle devina qu'il ne devait pas l'être tant que ça. Le troisième la toisait d'un air méprisant. _Impressionnant_, songea Diana avec ironie. Elle avait cessé depuis longtemps d'être impressionnée par les airs condescendants que se donnaient les personnes à tendance misanthrope. Celui-là était beau, très beau. La jeune fille se dit qu'il pourrait l'être encore plus s'il abandonnait cette moue hautaine qui gâchait ses traits fins. Le dernier semblait accueillant. Accueillant mais fatigué, à en juger par les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux aux paillettes dorées. Dorées ? Un lycanthrope à Poudlard. Ce vieux Dumbledore est vraiment très tolérant. Un peu plus, et je l'aurait félicité, pensa la jolie blonde en souriant intérieurement.

Les quatres garçons, eux, eurent quatre pensées bien différentes en la voyant entrer dans leur compartiment au moment crucial de l'histoire de James : le moment où il avait glissé de la chantilly dans les chaussures neuves de son oncle. Le premier oublia son oncle et reconnut en Diana la jeune fille qui « avait rembarré Malefoy ». Le second était arrivé en retard, et n'avait donc pas vu la scène. Il se dit seulement qu'elle « était jolie » et qu'elle « avait l'air gentille ». Diana, c'était vrai, était jolie. Même plus que jolie, elle était magnifique. Mais le garçon, même à seize ans, ne voyait pas encore toutes les nuances de beauté des filles qui l'entouraient. Il les trouvait seulement jolies ou moches. Le troisième, celui avec les yeux gris, la détailla d'un regard froid mais appréciateur. Il pensa qu'elle était canon, et que, comme les plus belles n'ont jamais de cervelle, il ne lui serait pas dur de la mettre dans son lit. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il avait espéré passer un voyage tranquille en compagnie de ses amis, et voilà qu'une petit sotte la dérangeait dans ses activités. Idiote. Le dernier la regardait sans animosité, ne jugeant pas son apparence. Il l'identifia comme étant la nouvelle, et, se rappelant la lettre de Dumbledore lui annonçant qu'il était préfet, qui indiquait le nom de la jeune fille, il espéra que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait des origines nobles évidentes qu'elle se devait d'être comme ces atroces Serpentards.

- Non.

- Oui, dirent en même temps n°1 et n°3. Elle sourit.

- Bon, on va faire un mix et dire que je reste debout, okay ? N°3 fusilla n°1 du regard. N°1 fit de même. N°4 intervint.

- Bah, elle peut rester, non ?

- Vous avez qu'a voter, on est un pays démocratique, suggéra Diana en les détaillant du regard. N°4 sourit.

- J'veux pas d'une pouffiasse ici, commença n°3 avec un air mi-hautain, mi-boudeur.

- Pardon ? Cracha Diana en élevant la voix. Pour qui tu me prends là ?

- Une pétasse, tu croyais être quoi ? Ironisa n°3, goguenard.

La gifle partit avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. N°3 et elle se fixèrent quelques secondes, avant que n°1 ne s'avance.

- Oh, Patmol, relax.

- Relax ? Cette salope m'a frappé ! Monta-il le ton en sortant sa baguette.

- Tu veux faire quoi avec ? Riposta la salope en question. Me jeter un sort ? T'es pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, je te signale. Tu veux vraiment que ta baguette te soit confisquée ? Tu n'es pas majeur, il me semble.

Patmol n'avait pas l'intention de baisser sa baguette, et la gardait pointée sur Diana, un sort, et pas des plus gentils, prêt à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il la fixait d'un air menaçant, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas ressentir une once de peur. N°4 posa la main sur celle de son ami et la baissa de force.

- Vous savez quoi ? Finalement, je crois que je vais chercher un autre compartiment, lança Diana avec un sourire.

Elle sortit vivement en refermant la porte.

- Nan, mais c'était quoi cette furie ? Pesta Sirius à son départ.

XXX

- Et tu lui a mis une baffe ? Hurla Lily, survoltée,

Finalement, ils avaient décidé de squatter le compartiment de la Préfète, qui s'en montrait ravie et qui leur avait présenté ses deux amies, Miranda et Gabriella.

- Mais on ne frappe pas Sirius Black, on lui saute dessus, soupira Gabriella, le regard dans le vague. Elle rêvait du beau griffondor depuis que ses hormones existaient, et ne désespérait pas le voir un jour s'intéresser à elle.

- Moi aussi ? Demanda Will.

- Quoi ? T'embrasser ? S'insurgea Gabriella, tirée de sa rêverie.

- Pas toi, Black, laissa tomber Will. J'préfère les hommes, ajouta-t-il au cas où elle avait encore des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle.

- Ah ! Firent Miranda et Gabriella d'une même voix, l'air très légèrement dégoutées. Lily ne dit rien, s'en doutant déjà au regard coquin qu'il avait lancé à un Poufsouffle qui passait par là. Ça ne la gênait pas, étant fille de moldus, elle avait l'esprit plus ouvert pour certaines choses que la plupart des sorciers. En parlant de sorciers ...

- Comment le prennent tes parents ?risqua-t-elle.

- Bah, bien, tant que j'suis heureux, y'a pas d'soucis, répondit-il avec son accent chuintant qui avalait les syllabes. Pourquoi ?

- Heu ... Lily hésita, gênée. Tes parents sont sang-purs, et ... Trois rires l'interrompirent. Diana et Will se tenaient les côtes et Sid était carrément tombée par terre, se roulant sur le sol. Leur vague d'hilarité passée, ils se retournèrent vers la cause de celle-ci.

- Lily, je suis un Sang-de-Bourbe, articula difficilement Will avant de s'esclaffer de nouveau, laissant les trois griffondores choquées par l'emploi de l'insulte tristement célèbre.

-Comment vous faites ? Je veux dire, de Lassay rembarre Malefoy et Black, de la Torre hurle en plein milieu du quai, et Von Ditters s'insulte lui-même, risqua Miranda, sa stupéfaction passée.

Les trois compères arrêtèrent de rire ; la question était sérieuse. Comme à leur habitude, ils s'interrogèrent du regard et Diana commença :

- Déjà, évitez les noms de famille. Von Ditters, c'est Will, Willy ou William, de la Torre, c'est Sid ou Sidney et moi c'est Di,Chloé, ou Aludra et surtout pas Diana, sinon je vous étripe. Bref. Ensuite, rembarrer Lucius et Sirius, je vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de déplacé là-dedans, surtout s'ils me manquent de respect. Crier dans la gare ? Et si elle en a envie ? On est dans un pays libre, c'est son droit. Pourquoi on devrait se priver de faire quelque chose sous prétexte que la population va pas apprécier ? Puis ... Lily, t'es fière de tes origines ?

- Heu, oui, fit la concernée, comprenant où Diana voulait en venir.

- Donc t'es fière d'être une Sang-de-Bourbe. Si un Sang-Pur t'insulte, tu peux lui dire que t'es contente d'être toi, d'être née-moldue. Regarde moi, j'suis gay. Lily et ses amies sursautèrent à l'emploi du terme. Will continua. Etre homosexuel, c'est neutre, être gay, c'est une insulte. Pourtant, je m'assume. Et y'a pas de honte à avoir d'être différent. J'vais avoir aucune difficulté à crier : JE SUIS GAY ! Finit-il en se levant sur la banquette et en hurlant, ses mains en porte-voix.

Sid et Di riaient, amusées de l'exubérance naturel de leur chouchou. Elles se rappelaient encore de la sortie du placard de leur ami. Avant, il n'osait pas l'avouer, ni à lui, ni aux autres. Maintenant, il ne ressentait plus aucune gêne à hurler qu'il revendiquait sa différence. Plus jeunes, à l'époque où elles découvraient les garçons, les filles avaient craint de tomber amoureuses de leur ami, et cette histoire, cette sécurité les avait rapprochés. En plus, Will était tombé amoureux d'un ami d'enfance de Diana, celui qu'il appelait « p'tit loup » en intimité. Avec ça, il était assez inaccessible pour que les amis puissent être très proches sans qu'il n'y ait aucune arrière-pensée.

- Et t'en as pas honte ? Lacha Gabriella avant de mettre la main devant sa bouche en se rendant compte de sa bévue.

- Honte ? Pourquoi j'aurais honte ? Après tout, je suis homosexuel, susurra William, la voix douceureuse et les yeux brillant d'un éclat inquiétant, je ne mets pas des jupes de deux tailles trop petites et une tonne de fond de teint en espérant qu'une certaine personne me remarque, moi...

Gabriella se leva brusquement, rouge de colère. Elle toise le blond une demi-seconde avant de s'enfuir hors du compartiment. Obligeamment, Diana se leva pour refermer la porte derrière elle, que Miranda rouvrit immédiatement pour rejoindre -et consoler- son amie. Diana se retourna.

- Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça Lily. Ne me dis pas qu'elles sont vraiment tes amies.

- Mais ... Vous savez, elle sont très gentilles quand on ne leur parle pas de Maraudeurs, essaya vainement de les défendre Lily.

- Les quoi ? Répéta Sidney.

- Les Maraudeurs. Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, énonça Lily. Les gars que tu as vus tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle pour Diana. Ils font des blagues aux gens. Ils sont immatures, idiots, prétentieux et ... Arghhh ! Je les déteste !

- Quel cri du coeur, rigola Sid. Ils t'ont fait quoi ?

- Ben ... Tu vois Potter ? Le brun avec les lunettes ? _Ah, n°1_. Ben il veut sortir avec moi depuis six ans & il arrête pas de me poursuivre. C'est épuisant, ragea la préfète en secouant ses boucles rousses.

- T'as qu'a dire oui, proposa Diana. Lily la fixa, outrée.

- Nan, mais t'es malade ? Ce mec me débecte ! Arrogant, prétentieux, hautain, condescendant, méprisant, fulmina-t-elle.

- Tu sais que tu nous sors que des synonymes, fit remarquer Will avec son sourire goguenard.

- Bizarre, il m'a paru normal, à moi, ajouta Diana, songeuse.

- Ce débile n'est PAS normal, grinça Lily, il est ... mmph, il y a même pas de mots pour décrire cet imbécile.

- Okay, okay, c'est un triple idiot doublé d'un arrogant prétentieux, t'as raison, dit Sid pour couper court au flot d'insultes que la rousse menaçait de sortir à tout moment.

Celle-ci se radoucit & se tut alors que les deux autres filles, Miranda et Gabriella, rentaient dans le compartiment. Diana remarqua que la jupe de Gabriella venait de se rallonger de 4 ou 5 centimètres. Si ce n'est pas pitoyable, pensa-t-elle, d'être à ce point esclave de ce que pensent les autres. Will inclina la tête dans sa direction pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était totalement d'accord avec elle.

XXX

Lily et ses amies étaient parties prendre les calèches. Le Trio devait, en tant que nouveaux élèves, prendre une barque pour faire la traversée du lac. Vous allez voir, c'est magique, avait dit la Préfete. Ce à quoi Will avait répondu que c'était normal, vu qu'ils étaient dans une école de magie. Un fois installés dans une barque un peu trop petite, entourés de premières années, braillards selon Diana, adorables selon Sidney, et _p'tain qu'ils sont bruyants_ d'après William, qui s'émerveillaient devant la majesté du lieu, Sid fit remarquer que ce Cher Vieux Dumby Citronné ne lésinait décidemment pas sur les moyens pour impressionner ses nouveaux élèves.

- On est un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de manipulation, quand même, rigola Will.

- Ouais, mais ça marche bien sur les gosses de 11 ans, après, ils voient notre Cher Vieux Dumby Citronné comme un très grand sorcier qui ne veut que leur bonheur, ricana Diana.

- En même temps, c'est pas faux, hein.

- Mais il est pas non plus tout blanc, notre Cher Directeur Au Citron, railla le garçon.

XXX

McGonagall finit son discours & les premières années à la fois terrifiés et exaltés entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, laissant nos 3 compères dans le couloir. Ils devaient attendre la fin de la répartition pour entrer.

- La Grande Salle ! Vraiment aucune imagination, se plaignit Will.

- Tu peux pas arrêter de te plaindre, un peu, des fois ? S'énerva Sid. Elle s'énervait toujours quand elle se coiffait, en particulier quand elle n'y arrivait pas. Saleté de mèche ! Continua-t-elle en se tapant sur la tête, tentant d'aplatir une mèche qui n'était pas parfaitement à sa place.

- Oh, & puis toi aussi, tu me soules, cria Will. Miss Perfection, hein ! Et bien, j'te signale que ton mascara a coulé !

Sidney ne répondit pas mais sortit sa baguette. Elle était comme ça. Pour se défouler, ou se décharger magiquement, il fallait qu'elle lance des sorts sur _quelqu'un_. Will le savait, et c'était la plupart du temps lui qui se dévouait pour les duels improvisés. Diana conjura un paquet de pop-corn et soupira. _De vrais gamins._

Sidney attaqua la première, avec un maléfice de son cru.

- Bullafocus ! Will fit un magnifique demi-tour glissé et ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle au moment où la directrice adjointe annonçait :

- Diana de Lassay.

Will fait irruption en hurlant au milieu de toute l'école, fantômes, professeurs et élèves réunis, poursuivit par trois boules de feu particulièrement agressives. Derrière lui se tenait une grande blonde aux allures de mannequin en jean bleu ciel et au top rouge, la casquette marine estampillée BananaMoon posée nonchalamment posée sur sa tête lui donnant un petit air de touriste en vacances. A intervalles réguliers, elle piochait un petit objet étrange dans une boite en carton avec élégance et le portait à sa bouche vermeille et brillante. Diana adorait le pop-corn et le rouge à lèvres.

A coté d'elle, une brune au teint halé et à la mini-jupe vert électrique toisait le garçon qui courrait, une baguette dans la main gauche et un air satisfait collé au visage. Sidney était particulièrement fière de ce sort.

Les élèves restèrent scotchés par le spectacle. Dumbledore éclata de rire.

- Sidney, Diana, si vous arrêtiez ce maléfice ? Diana ne réagit pas et piocha un autre pop-corn. Sidney s'inclina.

- Les désirs du Vieux Citronné sont des ordres. Elle agita sa baguette et les boules de feu disparurent. Le blond s'affala sur la table la plus proche, rouge et essoufflé. McGonagall émit un hoquet à l'entente du surnom de son estimé directeur et ledit directeur sourit. Les élèves regardèrent la brune incendiaire comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

- Merci. Miss McGonagall, je vous prie, continua Dumbledore d'un geste de la main pour inviter son adjointe à finir la Répartition.

- Diana de Lassay, appela-t-elle. Diana ne bougea pas, continuant de mâcher ses pop-corns avec componction.

- Diana de Lassay, répéta la femme en regardant Diana, s'impatientant et ne comprenant pas le manège de la jeune fille. Les regards étaient tournés vers les deux jeunes filles au milieu de la rangée centrale. Diana ne bougeait toujours pas et Sid arborait un sourire sarcastique à l'encontre de McGonagall.

- Chloé de Lassay, annonça le Directeur avec un sourire indulgent. Instantanément, Diana s'avança de son pas chaloupé et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Des murmures interloqués parcoururent les rangs des élèves. La directrice adjointe, les lèvres pincées, plaça le Choixpeau sur la tête blonde.

- Oh, Diana, toujours aussi têtue, je vois.

- Toujours, mon vieux. Tu vas bien ? Pensa Diana.

- Oh, tu sais, c'est pas si mal, d'être Choixpeau. Par contre, tout à l'heure, j'ai du répartir une sale petite teigne. Un brun. Il voulait aller à Poufsouffle. Et il m'a menacé, en plus, l'ordure ! Je rêve ! Je l'ai envoyé à Serpentard. Bien fait pour lui !

- Tu l'as dit ! Tu voudras que je te venges ?

- Ce serais pas mal, oui. Il s'appelle Anton Drum. Ou Guitar, peut-être. Un nom d'instrument de musique.

- Cool, je m'en occupe.

- Bon, à toi, maintenant. Tu voudrais aller où ?

- Heu ... J'sais pas. Tu me conseilles quoi ?

-Alors ... Intelligence, loyauté. Pas assez altruiste pour Poufsouffle, pas Serdaigle, tu vas les rendre fous ... Roublarde, hein ! Pourquoi pas Serpentard ?

- Avec la blondasse décolorée ?

- Le petit Lucius Malfoy, tu veux dire ? Oui, il est à Serpentard.

- Alors non, pas Serpentard. Il reste quoi ?

- Bon ben alors ...

- GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla le Choixpeau, ouvrant ce qui lui servait de bouche pour annoncer la maison de Diana. Ca devait être la première fois qu'une répartition durait aussi longtemps. Heureusement que les élèves n'entendait pas les commentaires de ce cher Choixpeau, songea Diana. Après un temps, la maison des rouges & or applaudit, Lily en tête.

- Votre tenue n'est pas appropriée, Miss, fit remarquer McGonagall. Diana baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements & sourit. Un mouvement de baguette plus tard, et le jean devint pailleté et la casquette vira au rouge. Toute aux couleurs de sa maison, la blonde adressa un grand sourire à sa directrice et partit s'asseoir en jetant un pop-corn à son ami blond en lui faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux.

- Sydney de la Torre, appela McGonagall d'un air pincé. Ces trois adolescents rebelles commençaient vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. La jeune fille fit valser ses cheveux bruns et dansa plus qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs. Au lieu d'emprunter les escalier, comme toute personne normale, elle sauta élégamment sur le tabouret d'un bond souple et aérien. Sid se revendiquait anormale, comme ses amis. Quelques secondes plus tard, le choixpeau s'écria :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Satisfaite, la jeune brune sautilla jusqu'à son amie à la table des lions.

- William Von Ditters, finit la directrice adjointe. Celui-ci se releva de la table où il était encore assis et se dirigea vers le professeur de métamorphose, sans prêter attention aux regard meurtriers des verts et argents qui époussetaient leur table où le né-moldu s'était assis. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'or et quelques filles soupirèrent. Il réprima un sourire et s'assit sur le tabouret.

- GRYFFO ... Commença le Choixpeau. Il ne put finir, Will ayant lançé un pop-corn dans l'ouverture qui lui tenait lieu de bouche. Le pauvre couvre-chef se mit à fumer et le garçon le retira précipitamment de sa tête.

- Heu ... Cadeau ! S'écria-t-il en le lançant à une McGonagall interloquée avec de courir rejoindre la table des Griffondors où ses deux amies riaient à gorge déployée.

Le Choixpeau cessa de fumer après quelques minutes de panique et les rares élèves qui avaient rit aussi. La plupart était bien trop choquée par le comportement du Trio pour penser à rire. Dumbledore se leva.

- Bien. Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Les 3 amis le gratifièrent d'un innocent regard angélique alors qu'il soupirait. Il reprit et Diana décrocha du discours. Malheureusement pour l'ensemble des êtres vivants -et morts, comptons les fantômes-, elle raccrocha au mauvais moment.

- ... Et je vous rappelle que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique si bien, Interdite, finit Dumbledore avec un regard d'avertissement pour les Maraudeurs et, après un temps d'hésitation, un autre pour le Trio. Sur ce, bon appétit.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables, et bientôt, la Grande Salle résonna des bruits de mastiquation et de conversation. Une annonciatrice de mauvais coup se déroulait d'ailleurs chez les trois amis.

- La _Forêt Interdite_ ... Intéressant, commença Di d'un air diablolique

- Je dirais même plus, très intéressant, repris Sid avec une moue démoniaque pendant qu'un sourire machiavélique s'épanouissait sur les lèvres de Will

* * *

**The End** (provisoire, of course ! )

Que dire ? Ben ... J'vais essayer d'être moins longue pour le prochain chapitre :)

*Visage angélique & mains croisées *_ Review ?_

_**S**_erend_i_p_i_té_.  
_


	3. Le Premier Jour

**Esperluette**

Crédit : Non, je ne possède rien, Rien de Rien ... A part l'Élite d'Argent (vous allez comprendre) & leurs réflexions débiles :)

Excuse : Encore désolée pour le retard.

Version : 8.7. Le 8, c'est pour le nombre de fois où j'ai réécrit ce chapitre dans sa totalité. Le 7, c'est le nombre de sessions « modifications mineures » que j'ai faites après-coup. Je crois que ça explique le retard, nan ?

Reviews : **fan**, désolée ... Si je te dis que je vais essayer de mieux faire, tu me croies ? **Souhaila26** , contente que t'ai fait une exception ! Et merci des compliments :D. **Kalahane** , et ça va être de pire en pire ... Etc, etc ... & à toutes les autres, merci des encouragements & des compliments. Love you !

_**Sur ce, enjoy !**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Insouciance & Inimités

Ou

_Le Premier Jour_

* * *

Il pleuvait. Pas des cordes, non, mais suffisamment pour que Diana revienne trempée de son jogging matinal.

- Il pleut, annonça-t-elle d'une voix morne, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, l'eau ruisselant de ses cheveux au tapis.

- Mmh... L'est quelle heure ? Marmonna une voix endormie provenant d'une masse de cheveux bruns.

- Il pleut.

- Quoaaa ? 6 heures 14 ? Nan mais t'es malade ? De toute évidence, Sidney venait de se réveiller. Et de réveiller le reste du dortoir par la même occasion.

- Oh, c'est pas bientôt fini, les tarées ? Y'en a qui veulent dormir, râla une voix anonyme. Elle se récolta un "La ferme !" bien senti de Sid et un laconique "Il pleut" de Diana en guise de réponse.

- J'aime pas la pluie. Bon, j'vais m'doucher !

Quelques minutes après que la blonde se soit enfermée dans la salle de bain, un nouveau hurlement retentit.

- Chloé ! T'as trempé le tapis !

**& Esperluette &**

- Et vous allez voir, même si le professeur Slughorn est un peu étrange des fois, ils fait des cours extraordinaires. Et il a un club aussi. Il organise des réunions où on peut rencontrer des gens très intéressants. Evidemment, beaucoup de Serpentards viennent à ces soirées, parce qu'ils sont privilégiés, vu que le professeur Slughorn est leur directeur de maison. Mais il y a aussi beaucoup de ses anciens élèves, qui travaillent maintenant à de hauts postes de Ministère, par exemple, comme ... Lily Evans continua son bavardage sans s'apercevoir des regards ennuyés et de plus en plus excédés des trois nouveaux élèves.

- Lily ? LA FERME ! Hurla un certain blondinet, dont la voix résonna dans toute la Grande Salle, qui devint presque instantanément silencieuse.

- Merci, ajouta Will, solennel, avant de se resservir (pour la cinquième fois) de la confiture d'abricot.

- Mais ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Risqua Lily après une seconde de silence.

-Tu brouilles mes perceptions sensorielles du monde extérieur avec ton bavardage incessant. Ou pour faire plus simple, ton monologue m'ennuie et m'agace. Donc ... La ferme. Lily resta interdite un moment, juste le temps pour que son visage prenne la teinte de ses cheveux.

- Ok ... Donc en fait, j'essaie d'être gentille et tout, et vous réagissez comme ça ? En m'engueulant ?

- Ben, sois un peu moins gentille, parle moins, aussi & laisses moi prendre mon p'tit dej' en paix, et peut-être que je laisserai ma grandeur d'âme, ma générosité et ma bonté naturelle ressortir au grand jour devant toi. Sinon... Dégage. Diana et Sidney durent cacher un sourire moqueur à ces mots. La bonté naturelle de Will ... N'importe quoi !

- Vous ... Vous ... Vous êtes insupportables ! Non, mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Moi, je suis sympa, je vous parle des profs, de Poudlard, et tout, et vous, vous m'envoyez bouler ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Je vous met au courant de ce qui se passe ici et vous me criez de dessus ! Mais c'est quoi qui tourne pas rond chez vous ? La pauvre petite Lily en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est bon, t'as fini de chouiner ? Parfait. Donc, tu disais ... Tu nous parles de Poudlard ? On t'avais rien demandé, au départ, nous. Les profs ? Pourquoi tu ne nous laisses pas nous faire une idée par nous-mêmes ? On sait se tenir en cours, tu sais, t'en fais pas pour ça. Ensuite, tu nous mets au courant de ce qui se passe ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, moi, de savoir que Truc à baisé Chose sur le capot de sa caisse. Les Maraudeurs sont chiants, insipides, insupportables ? Et bien, content de le savoir, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Et tu t'es jamais dit que les gens pouvaient en avoir marre que tu parles ? Nan, parc'que tu me flanques la migraine. Chloé, t'as pas une aspirine ? Et ce qui n'tournes pas rond chez moi ? Mais, bordel, c'est pas une prérogative humaine que de vouloir du calme quand on mange ? J'ai pas l'droit de dire quand quelque chose ne me plaît pas ? C'est quoi cette mentalité de merde ? Nan mais vive l'Anarchie, quoi !

- 10 points en moins pour Griffondor, pour insultes à une préfère, clama Lily, victorieuse.

- Si tu pouvais savoir ce que je m'en fous ! Et puis, quelqu'un devrait t'en enlever pour abus d'autorité. Tu demandes pour qui j'me prends, mais dans l'genre "J'pètes plus haut que mon cul", t'es pas mieux lotie que moi, hein ! Ça fait une demie-heure que tu critiques tout et tout le monde. Sauf les professeurs, imagine s'ils t'entendaient ... Et les 10 minutes que t'as passées à descendre en flammes tes quatre amis les Maraudeurs ? Snobs et arrogants ? Tu m'excuseras, mais t'es comme eux. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, eux au moins ont le mérite d'être divertissants.

- _Divertissants_ ? Haleta Lily, les yeux exorbités.

- Divertissants, oui, qui signifie drôle, marrant, qui fait rire. As-tu déjà ri, une fois dans ta vie, Lily ? Se moqua Will, goguenard, mais la voix pleine de venin.

- Bon, ça suffit là. Lily, tu te rassois. Will, tu te tais et tu manges. La voix de Diana avait arrêté les deux adolescents en pleine joute verbale.

- Mais ...

- Sinon, j'vous donne à bouffer aux lions du zoo d'mon oncle !

William et Lily se rassirent sous le regard furieux de Diana et finirent par se résigner et manger.

Dumbledore, assis à la table des professeurs, eut un sourire pétillant. Il appréciait le sérieux de Miss Evans, et fréquenter l'Elite d'Argent ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique, si elle passait outre les répliques parfois -même souvent- acerbes de ses membres. Il repensa à une phrase du jeune Von Ditters. "On sait se tenir en cours". Le sourire de directeur s'élargit.

Qu'est-ce que ces trois terreurs allaient encore inventer ?

**& Esperluette &**

Diana sourit. La préfète ne devait pas souvent se faire remettre à sa place. Lily était gentille, mais un peu trop prétentieuse au goût de la jeune blonde. Bah, il est simple d'inculquer des leçons d'humilité aux gens, pensa-t-elle. Ils se dirigaient tous vers la salle de Métamorphose, leur premier cours du jour, de la semaine, et accessoirement de l'année. William boudait, Lily discutait avec une de ses amies. Elle devait sûrement pester au sujet des Maraudeurs, ou de Will, au choix... Diana se demanda ce que les quatre garçons avaient bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle les traite avec autant de mépris. Après tout, on ne hait personne sans raison, si ?

Ils allaient avoir du boulot, cette année : le petit Serpentard au nom d'instrument de musique à punir -on n'insulte pas le Choixpeau sans en subir les conséquences- et le secret de Lily à découvrir. Oui, ils allaient bien s'amuser, se dit la jeune fille aux cheveux clairs alors qu'ils passaient la porte et allaient s'asseoir au fond de la salle.

- Alors ? Demanda Diana à voix basse.

- Nan, pas assez discret, objecta Sidney.

- En balai, depuis la Tour d'Astronomie ? Proposa William.

- Nan, on va se faire choper. Sinon, on peut passer par Honeyducks et prendre par la Cabane Hurlante, risqua la brune.

- Trop long, trancha la blonde. En plus, on ne sait pas si y'a de nouvelles alarmes pour la confiserie.

- Pffft, faudrait une cape d'invisibilité, soupira Will. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis leurs regards s'entrecroisèrent et leurs visages s'illuminèrent.

- Mais oui ! Un sortilège de camouflage, et le tour est joué ! Suffit de faire gaffe aux psychopates ! S'exclama Diana.

- Mais comment on y a pas pensé plus tôt ! Renchérit son amie.

- A force de vouloir faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple, marmonna Will, amusé.

- Faire simple, c'est pour les nuls. Quand c'est compliqué, au moins c'est classe, et puis, c'est plus fun, répliqua Diana, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

- C'est sur que demander aux elfes de faire diversion pendant qu'on traversait le château aurait été fun, rigola Sid.

- Mais heu ! 'L'était très bien mon idée, d'abord ! Bouda Di, avec, malgré tout, un sourire en coin.

- Mais oui, mais oui, rebondit Will en lui tapotant la tête, un air condescendant sur le visage.

- Va t'faire foutre, sale blond, grogna la jeune blonde.

Ils étaient en cours de métamorphose et n'écoutaient absolument rien de cours. De toute façon, ils avaient déjà étudié les Animagus depuis longtemps, et pouvaient même se dire calés sur le sujet. Alors, au lieu de noter sagement les mots du professeur, ils planifiaient leur expédition prochaine dans la Forêt Interdite. Bien sur, ils ne voulaient pas aller dans un endroit aussi dangereux de jour. Ce n'aurait pas été marrant. Oui, ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à confondre les mots "marrant" et "terrifiant". Enfin, ils n'étaient pas à Griffondor pour rien. Donc, en plus de devoir affronter les multiples dangers de la Forêt, ils devraient en plus échapper aux dangereux Rusard et Miss Teigne, aussi connus sous le doux nom de "Psychopates". Après avoir pensé à plusieurs plans complètement loufoques pour éviter le tristement célèbre concierge, ils avaient décidé qu'un simple sortilège de Désillusion, des jambes entraînées à la course, et une bonne connaissance des passages secrets du château devraient suffire.

- J'suis sur, c'est parce qu'il est sexuellement frustré qu'il est comme ça, ce cher Ruru, annonça Will, si soudainement que Sidney renversa sa bouteille d'encre sur sa table, faisant une énorme tache sur son parchemin vierge. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à son ami qui arborait un large sourire et nettoya sa table d'un geste vif de la baguette. Elle ne dit pourtant rien, et écouta William déblatérer des âneries, sport dans lequel il excellait, d'après elle.

- Ben oui, si il se trouvait une copine, je suis sur que tout irait beaucoup mieux dans sa vie. Comme ça, il foulerait ses pulsions sur elle. Mais vu qu'il est aussi porté sur la torture, ce serait pas mal qu'elle soit SM. Et brune, aussi, pourpas faire tache avec son chat. Putain de chat, d'ailleurs... Hé ! Mais oui ! Ça se trouve, il est zoophile en fait ! Mmmh ... Dans les couloirs vides avec son chat ...

- Erkkk ! T'es dégueulasse, là ! M'enfin, p'têtre que si il est de mauvaise humeur, c'est parce qu'il s'est fait griffer à un endroit particulièrement sensible de son anatomie ... Rit Diana avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Stop ! Mais vous vous rendez compte de c'que vous dites ? C'est crado ! ... Erk ! L'image horriblement horrible ! Pesta Sidney, à voix basse pour ne pas alerter McGonnagall, qui continuait son cours en jetant des regards méfiants aux Maraudeurs et à eux alternativement. Voilà, j'vais faire des cauchemars, maintenant. Will, arrêtes de rire ! Et toi Chloé, tu te plaindras pas ce soir quand je viendrais chercher un peu de réconfort dans ton lit !

- Mais je ne me plains jamais, voyons, susurra la jeune blonde avec une moue séductrice alors que Will se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

- Ohh ! Vous êtes insupportables, vous le savez ça ? Les gronda Sid, très peu convaincante.

- C'est pour ça qu'tu nous aimes, chérie, sourirent ses deux amis en coeur.

**& Esperluette &**

Ils riaient encore à une blague de Will en sortant de cours. Suite à une remarque déplacée du jeune homme sur ses cheveux, Sidney prit la mouche et partit à sa poursuite, baguette dégainée, pour lui faire payer cet affront. Diana secoua la tête - Ces deux tarés étaient vraiment incorrigibles. Elle prit le chemin du cours d'Histoire de la Magie sans se presser, tapotant sur les touches d'un petit appareil qui tenait dans ses mains.

Concentrée sur ce petit objet, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait et percuta quelqu'un qui, par réflexe, la retint avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le sol. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans deux bras musclés, serrée contre un torse inconnu.

- Désolée, je suis hyper maladroite, s'excusa-t-elle, se rappelant les règles de bonne conduite que ses parents avaient tenté de lui inculquer quand elle était gosse.

- Y'a pas de mal, répondit l'inconnu, la relâchant. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face ; si le jeune homme reconnu Diana, elle garda son masque impassible, comme si elle avait affaire à un parfait inconnu.

- Tu es la fille du train ! S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Elle sourit ingénument.

- Il y a en moyenne 5 filles par classe dans cette école. A raison de 7 niveaux, ça fait 35 filles par maison. Vu qu'il y a 4 maisons, 140 filles étaient donc dans le train hier. Et en passant, ce n'est pas un train, mais une espèce de locomotive à moitié en ruines, exposa la jeune blonde avec son sourire en coin.

- T'es plutôt du genre chiante, toi, pas vrai ? Un autre garçon derrière lui se racla fortement la gorge. Celui aux cheveux noirs qu'elle avait percuté soupira. Heu ... Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit dans le train hier. Il baissa un instant les yeux, avant de les relever et de regarder Diana en face. Elle devait lui reconnaître ça, il méritait sa place à Griffondor. Et il avait de beaux yeux.

- Et je m'ex-

- Miss de Lassay, auriez-vous un instant ? Demanda le professeur de Métamorphose depuis la salle de classe. Diana regarda la porte ouverte à quelques mètres, évalua la distance à parcourir avant le premier tournant dans le couloir, fit un sourire aux quatre jeunes hommes devant elle, et piqua un sprint loin de la femme-dragon.

Les quatre Maraudeurs s'entre-regardèrent, muets de stupeur. Même eux n'avaient jamais osé désobéir à leur directrice de maison, sauf s'ils voulaient quelques heures de détention.

- C'est quoi cette folle ? Émit Peter, résumant assez bien la pensée de ses trois amis.

**& Esperluette &**

Rejoignant sans se presser la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, Diana pestait contre la magie et la technologie, en oubliant le séduisant garçon qu'elle avait percuté. En effet, tout le monde sait que le magie et la technologie ne font pas bon ménage. D'ailleurs, si les objets électriques ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard, c'est tout simplement parce que le lieu est un concentré de magie. Mais deux chercheurs, l'un moldu, l'autre sorcier, se sont associés pour créer des tas d'objets mi-moldu, mi-magiques, dont le Caller, une sorte de téléphone de taille réduite que l'on pouvait garder sur soi tout le temps, ou le Musicool, un petit appareil qui vous faisait entendre, dans votre tête ou tout haut, la chanson que vous vouliez. Au lieu d'attendre plusieurs décennies pour voir ces objets crées de façon exclusivement moldue, les deux hommes, Jobs et Stevens, avaient fait une superbe alliance, permettant aux Etats-Unis de gagner une avance de plus de 30 ans sur les autres pays de la Terre.

Évidemment, lorsque les moldus américains avaient découvert qu'une communauté de sorciers vivait sur leur territoire, cela avait créé de fortes tensions. Mais, au bout d'un moment, lorsque les deux peuples s'étaient rendu compte que leur seule différence résidait dans le fait que certains tenaient une baguette magique, et d'autres un flingue, ils s'étaient réunis pour une plus former qu'une seule nation.

Mais Diana était à mille lieues de ces considérations historiques. Son plus gros problème était que son Caller était encore à moitié moldu, et ne marchait qu'une fois sur deux. Et la blonde se retrouvait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- J'en ai marre ! D'abord, Will qui hurle sur n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi, ensuite McGo qui veut encore me demander un truc complètement débile, et maintenant, mon Caller qui ne marche plus ! Pfft ! Vivement les vacances ! Pestait-elle dans le couloir désert.

- En quoi ces vacances vont-elles effacer tes soucis ? Fit une voix résonnant dans le couloir-pas-si-désert-que-ça.

- Ah ! Nick. Ben, Will sera trop occupé avec son loupiot pour être de mauvaise humeur, je ne verrais plus McGo, vu que je serais sur l'île de la Salamandre, et en plus, mon Caller marche là-bas. Donc, viv'ment les vacances !

- Évidemment. Toujours en train de te plaindre, toi, soupira la fantôme, aussi blasé qu'un fantôme puisse l'être.

- Toujours ! J'ai des origines françaises, après tout, fanfaronna Diana avant de rattraper sa salle de cours dans un éclat de rire malicieux.

**& Esperluette &**

William s'était assis à côté de Sidney, les deux étant des passionnés d'Histoire. Hélas, la passion étant inefficace face au pouvoir soporifique de Binns, le professeur-fantôme, les deux amis avaient décidé de faire des morpions afin de combattre le sommeil. Binns n'avait toujours pas remarqué que sur un bureau du premier rang s'éparpillaient des feuilles remplies de ronds et de croix.

Diana s'était installée seule au fond de la classe. Utilisant un autre moyen pour tromper la torpeur qui menaçait de la gagner, elle dessinait. Un centaure bien bâti se profilait sur sa feuille quand elle reçut une boulette de papier sur l'épaule. Elle se retourne, prête à incendier l'inconscient qui l'avait prise pour cible, mais ses envies belliqueuses disparurent lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face du sourire chaleureux de James Potter.

- Explications, exigea-t-elle néanmoins ; à voix haute, sans que le professeur ne le remarque.

- Lis, murmura le brun pour toute réponse.

Elle se retourna et attrapa le papier froissé qui trônait sur sa table.

_._._._._._._._._.

3 questions pour une jolie blonde :

• Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie quand mcGo voulait te parler ?

• Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Evans ?

• Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on t'appelle Diana ?

PS : Tu pourrais finir de t'excuser, quand même !

James P.

_._._._._._._._._.

Elle sourit et attrapa son NeverEnding Pen, le nouveau stylo à encre inépuisable de chez Bic.

_._._._._._._._._.

3 questions & une réponse pour un brun échevelé :

• Je n'avais pas envie de me faire dévorer par la femme-dragon.

• Est-ce que tu m'as vue crier sur Lily ?

• Quel intérêt de savoir ça ?

PS : -cuse de t'avoir frappé dans le train hier.

Di'

_._._._._._._._._.

Elle continua son dessin quelques minutes, entendant des garçons chuchoter derrière elle. La réponse des Maraudeurs lui arriva plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

_._._._._._._._._.

3 questions et une réponse - Mes cheveux sont parfaits ! :

• La femme-dragon ? Mais elle est très gentille McGo !

• Non, mais ton pote, oui. Alors, pourquoi ?

• Votre entrée dans la Grande Salle a été remarquée hier, surtout la tienne. Pourquoi Chloé ?

PS : Hein ?

James et Co

_._._._._._._._._.

Le "hein ?" N'était pas de James ; l'écriture était plus fine et plus penchée. Le troisième point non plus : Rémus ou Peter ? Après cette rapide analyse, elle poussa un discret soupir de contentement -leur entrée improvisée avait été remarquée, bien. Elle réfléchit un instant, et posa son stylo sur le papier.

_._._._._._._._._.

Pas de question & quatre réponses - Non, tes cheveux sont dans un désordre épouvantable, c'est une horreur :

• Oui, aussi gentille & affectueuse qu'un dragon. Hey ! J'ai jamais dit que c'était méchant, ces bêtes-là !

• Mais j'l'aime bien, moi, Lily ! Plus sérieusement, elle est plutôt gentille, mais un peu ... Arrogante. Elle se croit légèrement indispensable à la survie de notre monde, quoi. Mais bon, chacun ses défauts :)

• Remarquée ? Tant mieux, j'aime qu'on me remarque ^^. Chloé ? C'est mon deuxième prénom.

PS : Ouah ! Sirius Black a du vocabulaire, c'est fou ! Mmmh, j'déconne. Tu m'as dit de finir de m'excuser. C'est ce que j'ai fait. CQFD.

Di

_._._._._._._._._.

3 questions, 3 réponses -Mais t'as rien compris, c'est un désordre AR-TI-STI-QUE :

•Non, bien sur, aussi doux que des agneaux, c'est bien connu ...

• Et toi, tes défauts ? LILY N'EST PAS ARROGANTE, ELLE EST PARFAITE !

• C'est quoi, ces trucs bizarres, là : ^^ , :) ...

PS : Comme, je l'ai déjà dit, t'es compliquée, comme fille. Comment t'as deviné que je n'étais pas Jamesie ?

Les Maraudeurs

_._._._._._._._._.

Définitivement, c'était Rémus Lupin qui écrivait le troisième point. L'écriture était parfaitement droite et régulière, ce qui ne paraissait pas bien cadrer avec la personnalité du jeune Pettigrow. Elle écrivit à la hâte, pressée de recevoir la réponse. Quelle bonne façon que de tromper son ennui !

_._._._._._._._._.

Un certain nombre de questions, idem pour les réponses -Mais bien sur ... Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas comment on se sert d'un peigne ... :

• Tu sais Jamesie, le processus de modification de l'ADN est une chose extraordinaire : une nouvelle race à été créé là dans un centre de modification génétique. Le mouton dent-de-sabre. Et je te garantie qu'ils ne sont pas mignons ... Choisis mieux ton exemple la prochaine fois !

• Mais bien sur, & moi, je suis Impératrice d'Autriche ! Et puis, tu sais, c'est plutôt dur de prendre assez de recul pour se rendre compte de ses défauts. Quels sont les tiens ?

• Les trucs bizarres, comme tu dis, sont des émoticones. C'est des petits dessins faits pour représenter ton état d'esprit au moment où tu écris. Si tu tournes la feuille à 90 degrés vers la droite, tu vas voir un bonhomme qui sourit : =) Bon, normalement, c'est que sur MI ou par Texto, mais on fait toujours des exceptions, hein !

PS : Vous n'avez pas la même écriture, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, t'es le seul Maraudeur qui a reçu une éducation "Sang-Pur" digne de ce nom, donc le seul qu'on a harcelé pour qu'il écrive correctement. J'me trompe ?

Di, qui commence à avoir une crampe au poignet.

_._._._._._._._._.

La jeune fille sourit en envoyant le papier. Ces jeunes hommes étaient si drôles. Et ils semblaient tellement en retard sur le plan technologique ... Quand on lui avait dit que l'Angleterre se complaisait dans sa médiocrité, elle ne l'avait pas cru, mais en voyant les réflexions de Rémus plus particulièrement, elle se dit que la société sorcière de Grande-Bretagne avait beaucoup à apprendre.

_._._._._._._._._.

Que des questions -Si ! Je sais ce qu'est un peigne ! Bref :

• C'est quoi l'ADN ? C'est une blague ? Et ne m'appelles PAS Jamesie !

• Je n'ai pas de défauts !

• Heu ... J'ai pas vraiment tout compris là... Tu m'expliquera une autre fois, ok ?

PS : "De Lassay" t'es pas sang-pur ?

Les Maraudeurs, qui se relaient pour écrire.

_._._._._._._._._.

Ah, le petit Black n'avait pas aimé sa réplique...

_._._._._._._._._.

Autant de questions que de réponses - "Dit-il avec un air euphorique" :

• L'ADN, c'est ... Oh, et puis, non, c'est trop compliqué. Et oui, c'était une blague, Jamesie.

• Qu'est-ce que je disais, à propos de prendre du recul ?

• Pas de soucis, mais ça va prendre longtemps, sois prévenu :)

PS : Si, mais la majeure différence entre toi et moi -à part le sexe- réside dans le fait que ma famille vit en Amérique depuis longtemps, tandis que la tienne est attachée aux valeurs sang-pur anglaises aussi désuètes qu'innaplicables.

Di, qui va devoir se faire amputer de la main si elle doit encore écrire un message.

_._._._._._._._._.

Elle replia le papier et le lança sur James, qui le reçu sur le nez. Il lui sourit et elle pouffa, avant de se retourner pour continuer son dessin. Un singe avait rejoint le centaure dans la forêt. Alors qu'elle peaufinait l'écorce d'un arbre, le papier atterrit sur sa table.

_._._._._._._._._.

On ne se moque pas de mes cheveux ! Ils sont parfaits, tout comme moi !

Ça va bientôt sonner. On se retrouve pour manger, comme ça, tu expliquera les émotines à Rémus, et ton truc des sang-purs à Sir'. Dans ma grande générosité, tu peux même amener tes amis, et Lily. Surtout Lily !

James, le Parfait - Et pas Jamesie !

_._._._._._._._._.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de la jolie blonde à la vue de la signature. Puis les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à tourner.

Pourquoi "Surtout Lily" ? Peut-être est-ce pour ça que Lily déteste les Maraudeurs, qui semblaient pourtant bien gentils. Le secret de Lily est presque découvert, se dit Diana, regrettant malgré tout que c'eut été aussi simple.

**& Esperluette &**

- Di ! J'veux pas aller avec ces bouseux ! S'écria la jeune préfète en apprenant le projet de Diana.

- Tu t'es vue, la rousse ? Rétorqua Will. Depuis leur altercation matinale, ces deux-là avaient mutuellement décidé de se haïr.

- Stop ! Vous pouvez pas vous disputer en silence, non ? Will, tu l'ignores, et Lily, tu fais comme s'il n'existait pas, okay ? Sinon, je vais vraiment tuer quelqu'un, menaca Diana avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Mais j'veux-

- Tu n'veux pas manger avec les Maraudeurs, j'ai compris. Bon, on va voter. Ceux qui sont contre lèvent la main. Lily leva immédiatement la main au plafond, suivie par son amie Miranda.

- Ceux qui sont pour ?

Elle-même leva la main, ainsi que Will, qui n'agissait de cette façon que par esprit de contradiction envers la jeune préfète. L'autre amie de Lily aussi, espérant avoir une chance avec Sirius, l'amour de sa vie. Sidney, comme toujours fidèle à sa politique de neutralité, vota blanc.

- Trois voix pour, deux voix contre, un vote blanc, on y va, annonca Diana pendant que Will jetait un regard triomphant à une Lily dépitée. La jeune fille blonde siffla les Maraudeurs qui avançaient vers la Grande Salle, à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Bien. Fit-elle quand ils se retournèrent. Finalement, on mange ensemble.

- A trois voix contre deux, précisa Will avec un sourire froid en direction de Lily, qui rougit de fureur.

- Mais vous aviez pas le choix, c'était pas une question, s'exclama James, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Pardon ? Commença Diana, interloquée.

- Ça va, j'déconne, rit le brun, ses yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes.

- Mouais. Ça doit être de l'humour anglais, admis Sid, avant d'éclater de rire avec Diana et William. Une fois repris, ils toisèrent les anglais avec condescendance, et annoncèrent dans un bel ensemble :

- Humour des States, 'pouvez pas comprendre.

- Vous êtes complètement malades, dit Lily, résumant la pensée des six élèves anglais à ce moment-là.

- Ah, oui. Mais n't'en fais pas, on s'habitue à force, lâcha Sid encore rouge d'avoir ri.

- Bon, on y va ? J'ai faim, annonça Will qui se reçut deux regards meurtriers. Ben quoi ?

- Ventre sur pattes ! L'accusèrent-t-elle en même temps, avant de repartir dans un fou rire, cette fois suivies par la totalité du groupe, même Will qui, après tout, était bon joueur.

**& Esperluette &**

- Ben, ça promet, glissa Diana à Sidney en logeant le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle. Lily discutait avec Miranda, feignant la joie et lançant des regards méchants en direction de James et Will. Un Will qui blaguait avec ledit James et Sirius. Et Sirius qui tenait Gabriella par la taille, semblant apprécier le contact serré de la jeune fille. Après tout, elle était bien jolie, l'amie de Lily.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, fit une voix derrière elle. Elles sursautèrent et se retournèrent.

- Peter et Rémus, c'est ça ? Demanda Sidney, aussi polie qu'elle pouvait l'être.

- Oui, répondit le plus grand des deux, Rémus. Sidney fut soudain prise d'une quinte de toux, au moment exact où le regard du garçon croisa le sien, en vérité.

- Et bé ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta faussement Diana avec son sourire en coin.

- Oui, c'est bon, c'est passé, fit la brune, lançant discrètement un regard noir à son amie, que Diana traduit par " Comment as-tu osé me cacher un truc pareil ? Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! " Elle lui adressa un sourire pas très rassurant en guise de réponse, puis reporta son attention sur Rémus.

- Et pourquoi tu prévois autant de problèmes ?

- Chaque fois que Jamesie -il lui sourit avec un clin d'oeil- et Lily se sont retrouvés dans la même pièce, il s'est pris une baffe. Et Sirius va sûrement tirer son coup avec Gabriella avant le dessert, lui expliqua gentiment le préfet.

- Mmmh ... C'est génial, l'ambiance, ici, dis moi, ironisa la jeune fille avec une moue amusée.

**& Esperluette &**

- La ferme, Potter, anônna Lily, sans même le regarder, les yeux fixés sur son amie qui lui parlait. Dès le début du repas, trois groupes s'étaient formés. Rémus, Peter, Diana et Sidney discutaient émoticones, cours, et Poudlard, en ayant une conversation civilisée. A côté, James, Sirius et Will parlaient Quidditch avec passion. Enfin, Lily et Miranda s'étaient un peu éloignées, essayant de faire abstraction des garçons qui parlaient fort à leur côtés, dissertant sur le cours de Binns. Gabriella était entre Lily et Sirius, en face de James, et essayait de suivre la conversation de son coup de coeur, mais pataugeait dans la semoule. Ils mangeaient couscous, ce midi.

Enfin. James avait eu la merveilleuse idée de demander à Lily si elle supportait un club de Quidditch, et venait de se faire rembarrer.

- Lily, t'exagères un peu, quand même, là, fit Diana de l'autre côté de Sirius. Elle venait d'intercepter le regard blessé de jeune homme aux cheveux malmenés et ça lui fit mal au coeur.

- Mais il allait encore me demander de sortir avec lui, cracha la préfète en fusillant James du regard.

- Et alors ? C'est pas une raison, rétorqua Will. Lily venait juste de lui donner une autre bonne raison de ne pas l'apprécier. Il aimait bien James et ses réflexions sur le Quidditch, et il avait l'air malheureux des propos d'Evans. T'as qu'a dire non si tu n'veux pas.

- Non, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous compreniez bien mon problème, dit Lily en tachant de rester calme. Il me harcèle depuis cinq ans pour que je sorte avec lui, et ça sert à rien de dire non avec ce débile.

- Si ça fait cinq ans qu'il te harcèle, comme tu dis, il doit avoir une bonne raison, lâcha Sid, les yeux dans le vague.

- Vous pourriez pas arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ? Les coupa James, visiblement énervé. Lily, je t'aime. C'est tout. Sinon, je ne te demanderai rien.

Les trois nouveaux en restèrent bouche bée. Ah, d'accord. Carrément. James n'avait aucun mal à dire ces mots, alors que Lily n'en avait visiblement rien à carrer. Diana détourna la tête, son regard se posant sur la forêt noire qui venait de remplacer le plat de couscous au milieu de la table. James était profondément sincère en disant ces mots, et elle avait mal pour lui. Lily venait de considérablement baisser dans l'estime de la jolie blonde. La voix de Will la tira de ses pensées.

- Chapeau bas, James, tu mérites vraiment ta place à Griffondor. Par contre, Evans, t'es vraiment une salope. Rester insensible à ça, faut le faire.

- Mais vous voyez pas qu'il ment ? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est m'avoir dans son lit. Tu sais, m'ajouter à sa liste de conquêtes, siffla Lily, la voix emplie de dédain.

- Je pense que tu te trompes, moi, laissa tomber Sidney, le regard toujours légèrement dans le vide. Si il te cours après depuis que vous êtes à Poudlard, doit pas y'avoir qu'une envie de luxure. Lily piqua un fard à ces mots, mais Diana ne sut dire si c'était de gêne ou de fureur.

- Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là avec l'histoire Jily, trancha-t-elle avant que les choses ne dégenèrent.

- Jily ? Demanda Peter, à sa gauche, intrigué.

- James, Lily, leur couple, c'est un Jily. Mignon, non ? Rien que pour ça, elle devrait dire oui, expliqua Sid avec une moue attendrie. Diana ricana, caustique, et attrapa une part de forêt noire.

- Chloé, tu ne vas pas manger ça, reprit Sidney, mortellement sérieuse, oubliant les histoires du couple le plus improbable de Poudlard ; comme tous les gens qu'elle connaissait, son amie ne l'appelait Chloé que lorsqu'elle était sérieuse ou en colère. Et là, elle trouvait que son amie blonde mangeait beaucoup trop.

- Ben si, pourquoi ?

- Mais tu vas grossir ! S'exclama Sid, surjouant l'horreur. Mais elle devait bien avouer que l'appétit de son amie l'avait toujours étonnée.

- Et alors ? Avec tout le sport que j'me tape, y m'faut des forces.

- Tu fais quoi comme sport, demanda James, pensant qu'une dispute était sur le point d'éclater.

- Course et Quidditch, articula la jeune fille, la bouche pleine.

- Tu joues au Quidditch ? Demanda Sirius, qui l'observait avec attention.

- Yep, j'étais poursuiveuse. Vous jouez aussi ?

- Je suis batteur, et James est poursuiveur et Capitaine de l'Equipe de Griffondor, annonça fièrement le brun alors que son ami bombait le torse.

- Ah, classe, fit Diana, en reprenant une part de gâteau. P'tain, c'est trop bon ce truc !

- Mais comment tu peux manger tout ça ? Demanda son amie brune, éberluée -comme chaque fois qu'elles mangeaient ensemble, c'est-à-dire très souvent.

- J'sais pas. T'en veux ? Le sourire en coin de Diana avait refait son apparition. Elle tendit une part à Sid, la lui mettant sous le nez, pendant que Will retenait un rire.

- Beurk. J'crois que je vais vomir, déclara celle-ci, jouant un haut-le-coeur.

- Pas sur moi ! S'écria la blonde en s'écartant précipitamment de son amie, se retrouvant par la même occasion collée à Sirius, à sa droite.

- C'est bon, ma gerbe est passée, affirma Sid quelques secondes plus tard avec un léger rire.

- Tellement distinguée, si raffinée... C'est un délice que de t'entendre parler, ma chère, ironisa Diana en se redressant.

- En effet, quelle élégance dans vos propos, très chère, continua Will, se moquant gentiment de son amie.

- Tssss ! Je boude puisque c'est comme ça, grogna l'amie en question avec une voix enfantine.

- Elle fait la tête, la p'tite n'enfant, c'est chou tout plein, babilla Diana, moqueuse.

- Elle est pas contente, la p'tite n'enfant, railla Will, jetant un regard complice à la blonde.

- Tu veux qu'on aille chercher tes parents ? Demanda celle-ci, sarcastique au plus haut point.

- NON ! Réagit instantanément la brune. Elle se tut et regarda tour à tour ses deux amis qui la contemplaient avec un identique air innocent -qui leur allait d'ailleurs atrocement mal. J'vais vous tuer !

- Bon ... Il pleut plus, j'vais faire un tour dehors. Tchao ! Jeta Diana avant de disparaître de la Grande Salle en quelques secondes.

**& Esperluette &**

Un sourire en coin était toujours accroché à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle passa l'arche menant aux jardins. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller, alors elle marchait doucement, tout droit.

- Chloé ! Chloé ! Attends ! L'interpella une voix, venant de derrière.

Elle se retourna vivement et son sourire s'élargit.

- Hey ! Alors, Will est à l'infirmerie alors, ou pas ?

- Nan, mais ... Où elle les a appris, tous ces sorts ? Haleta James, encore plus échevelé que d'habitude du fait de sa course.

- Elle les a créés, fit Diana, nonchalante. En fait, c'est pas dur, suffit d'un peu de logique.

- Créés ? Mais faut avoir un niveau super élevé ! S'exclama Rémus, suspicieux.

- Mais nan, en fait, créer des sorts en latin, ça demande beaucoup de connaissances, mais si on les invente à partir du grec, c'est plus simple, vu que cette langue a un plus fort potentiel magique, expliqua la jeune fille, amusée.

- Et ... Tu pourrais nous en apprendre quelques-uns ? Risqua James avec un sourire assuré.

- Non. Trancha Diana. C'est dangereux, et puis, le grec applique la Règle Retour.

- La quoi ?

- La Règle Retour. Quand on lance un sort en grec, on doit le payer. La plupart du temps, on ne s'en aperçoit pas, mais ça peut être mortel si on ne fait pas attention. Pour faire plus simple, si tu lances un sort avec des intentions mauvaises, attends toi à ce qu'il te revienne dans la figure.

- Ah ... Heu ... Ok. Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Mon intelligence naturelle, rit la jeune fille avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Oui ... Bien sur, railla Sirius. Tu veux vraiment pas nous en dire quelques-uns ?

- Mmh ... Peut-être à Noël si t'es sage, glissa-t-elle, espiègle.

- Je serais très sage, alors, ma belle, lui susurra le beau brun en se rapprochant, son regard joueur posé sur ses lèvres.

- Commence par m'appeler Maîtresse, on verra après. Elle se recula et le toisa un instant, les pupilles teintées d'amusement.

- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère, fit le Maraudeur, interloqué.

- Ou Dieu, si tu veux, ça revient au même, sourit la jeune fille, l'évaluant du regard.

- Je crois que je vais m'en tenir à Chérie. Je m'en voudrais tellement de gonfler ton ego au point que tu ne passes plus les portes, siffla Sirius, mi-séducteur mi-moqueur.

- Chérie ne me convient pas vraiment, vois-tu, commença Diana, aussi amusée que son interlocuteur. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être chérie par qui que ce soit comme une vulgaire relique, merci bien.

- Oh, inutile de faire la féministe, Chérie, toutes les femmes aiment qu'on les adule, qu'on les admire, rétorqua le garçon, son sourire malicieux contredisant le sérieux de ses paroles.

- Et inutile de -

- Et inutile pour vous deux de continuer cette très jolie joute oratoire, parce que ça ne vous mène à rien. Alors, chut, leur intima Rémus, quoiqu'amusé.

Diana le dévisagea, médusée. Toute à sa "conversation" avec l'aîné des Black, elle en avait oublié ses amis. Et à voir le regard de Sirius, lui aussi avait apparemment fait abstraction des Maraudeurs pendant leur échange.

- Mmh. Désolée. Qu'est- ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? Leur sourit-elle, battant exagérément des paupières.

- Nous donner un sort.

- M'aider à sortir avec Lily.

- Faire des tas de gâteaux.

Dirent Rémus, James et Peter en même temps. Elle se tourna vers le quatrième Maraudeur pour lui demander son avis, mais, au lieu de répondre, il se contenta de parcourir son corps d'un regard chaud. Elle sourit.

- Rémus, j'ai dit à Noël. James, j'en avais déjà l'intention, Peter, pourquoi pas, mais je te préviens je suis un vrai désastre en pâtisserie. Et Sirius, je te rappelle que je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner de toi. De toute façon, c'est même pas en rêve.

- Oh, si justement. En rêve, susurra le jeune homme, la luxure évidente dans sa voix. Elle en frissonna presque.

- Rêve de quelqu'un d'accessible, plutôt, Chéri, ironisa-t-elle en appuyant sur le "Chéri". Comme Gabriella, par exemple.

- Gabriella ne te vaux pas, Chérie. Et personne n'est réellement inaccessible, je te le garantis, dit-il, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus érotique. De plus en plus invitante.

- Donc je peux me taper Slughorn si je veux, lança la blonde en riant, souhaitant se sortir de cette spirale infernale. Ils rirent tous, même Sirius.

Ils rentrèrent au château rejoindre Sid et Will, toujours riant et plaisantant. Et seulement deux fois, Diana sentit le regard brûlant de Sirius sur son dos.

" Génial. Il ne me manquait plus que ce genre de problèmes" soupira Diana, flattée malgré tout. Après tout, le jeune Black était vraiment canon...

* * *

**_THE END_**

So, so, so ? Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? XOXO

**S**erend_i_p_i_té


	4. L' Amérique

**Esperluette**

_Hello people_ ! Je vous ai manqué ? Oui, non ? Bah, c'est pas comme si j'avais 11.000 lecteurs prêts à se suicider pour moi... 'Fin, bref, j'ai Els Et Roselia, et ça me suffit, au moins, je sais que je suis lue par au moins deux personnes (qui me font des compliments, en plus, elle est pas géniale, la vie ? Non ? Bon.) Bref. Je voulais dire quoi ? Ah, oui. Vous avez vu ? Je vous ai pas trop fait attendre, cette fois ! Applaudissez moi ! ... Mmh, je blague. Plus sérieusement, je vais essayer de tenir le rythme d'une parution toutes les deux semaines, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais j'ai le bac, alors je vous promet pas grand-chose quand même, hein ! Mais ma vie, on s'en fout, alors, place à l'histoire.

Je sais que les chapitres sont longs (hey, du sept mille mots quand même !), mais comme ça, ça avance d'un coup au lieu qu'un événement dure trois plombes (et trois chapitres, aussi). Ici, on apprend pas mal de petites -et grosses- choses. La fin est un peu _dirty_ (genre scabreuse, mais très soft), mais je pense que c'est pas choquant. Dites moi quand même si vous pensez qu'il risque d'y avoir un problème au niveau du rating. Comme toujours, ajoutons que Madame Rowling détient tous les persos, sauf : Diana, Sidney, William, Miranda, Gabriella, et pleins d'autres êtres vivants qui vont bientôt sortir de mon esprit génial -Hé ! Qui a dit "derangé" ?.

De plus, je songe à changer le rating -Je le passe en T pour l'instant, mais ça va vite devenir un M, vu le nombre de jurons que mes persos connaissent (surtout Wiil, Sid et Di ... Etrange, pas vrai ?). Voilà, c'était juste pour vous prévenir ^^. Sur cette (longue) introduction, enjoy :)

* * *

Duels, Histoire et Lycanthropie.

Ou

_La musique n'adoucit pas les moeurs._

* * *

Elle avait eu son premier cours de Runes le jour précédent et avait été très déçue. Le professeur, Mr Blanc ne leur apprenait rien qu'elle ne savait déjà. Il avait bien l'air compétent, mais devait suivre le programme, qui lui était très léger.

C'est pour cette raison que Sidney la trouva attablée avec un livre intitulé "Runes, Magie et Légendes" lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Il était encore très tôt, et son amie était la seule élève déjà levée.

- 'Lut. Déjà en train de bosser ? Plaisanta la jeune brune, encore endormie.

- Ouaip, le programme de Runes est limite inexistant, faut bien que je trouve autre chose, répondit la blonde sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

- Évidemment. Tu sais que le travail est néfaste à la santé ?

- C'est pas grave, au moins, je mourrais intelligente, ironisa Diana, pointant du doigt la paresse de son amie.

- Ah ah, très drôle. Très spirituel, vraiment, fit Sid, sarcastique. T'es allée courir ce matin ? Je t'ai pas entendue te lever.

- Ouaip. & Tu dormais, c'est normal que tu m'ais pas entendue.

- Pffft. T'es pas causante, le matin, toi. C'pas drôle, soupira la brunette, mécontente.

- & Toi, t'es mal coiffée, rétorqua Diana, incisive.

- Quoi ! C't'une blague ? T'as pas un miroir ?

- Va voir dans les dortoirs, conseilla la blonde en essayant de cacher un sourire moqueur.

La brune ne la remercia même pas & s'échappa de la Grande Salle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Abracadabra". Diana sourit dans le vide. Si son amie pouvait être très intelligente, elle pouvait aussi se montrer superficielle et idiote à un degré inestimable.

Elle croqua dans une tartine & tourna la page de son livre.

- Pas très intéressant, tout ça, marmonna-t-elle en sautant quelques pages. Puis elle s'arrêta, interloquée.

Le livre titrait " Chapitre VII : Incantations runiques et Lycanthropes."

Elle parcouru les quelques lignes qui s'étalaient sur le papier parcheminé & lâcha une exclamation. D'un coup sec, elle referma le livre et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle. Elle dépassa un groupe d'élèves qui la regardèrent bizarrement, mais elle ne les vit même pas. S'arrêtant enfin, elle soupira, dépitée.

La bibliothèque n'ouvrait qu'à huit heures.

**& Esperluette &**

- Et bé ! Chloé, ça va ?

- Oui, James, c'est bon, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- Tu nous a fait peur, tout à l'heure, quand tu nous a foncé dedans, rigola William, enjoué. A vrai dire, il ne lui suffisait qu'un peu de nourriture, et il était heureux. Et là, il se retrouvait devant une énorme table couverte de mets aussi bien salés que sucrés.

- Désolée, j'étais pressée, laissa tomber Diana, légèrement sur la défensive.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, répliqua son ami, notant le ton sec que la jeune fille avait employé. Bon, on mange ?

- Nan, merci, j'ai déjà pris mon p'tit déj', annonça la blonde avant de tourner les talons.

Quand elle fut hors de vue, Rémus se tourna vers Sidney et William.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je sais pas, elle a souvent des sautes d'humeur, faut pas faire attention, répondit la brune en roulant les yeux, mentant allègrement au préfet.

- Pas cool.

- Tu l'as dit, fit Will avec un sourire. Oh, miam ! Des pancakes !

Sans plus sembler se soucier de leur amie, Sid et Will se jetèrent sur la pile de pancakes. James et Peter les suivirent, tandis que Sirius et Rémus échangeaient un regard intrigué.

**& Esperluette &**

Diana se laissa glisser contre le mur du dortoir vide. Les phrases du livres tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle soupira, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir rien remarqué de son trouble. Pourtant ... Elle se leva & se posta devant le miroir. Mouais. Il y avait 20% de chances pour que personne n'ai vu qu'elle était préoccupée. Son air paniqué & ses yeux écarquillés, pupilles agrandies, devait bien avoir été remarqué par au moins une personne.

Elle inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Elle se laissa tomber à terre & s'assit en tailleur. Se remémorant les pratiques zen qu'elle avait apprises au Japon, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de de penser à quelque chose d'apaisant.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, se transformant en minutes au fur et à mesure que sa respiration ralentissait. Elle ne sentit pas une main se poser sur son épaule, ni n'entendit les cris impatients qui l'entourèrent subitement.

Un flash de lumière traversa soudainement sa tête, la faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est-c'qui se passe ?

- Toi ! Tu nous a fait super peur ! Cria Lily, le visage rougi. Tu étais assise, là, les yeux fermés, et tu réagissais pas quand on te parlait !

- Heum ... Lily, c'est normal, je méditais.

- M'en fous ! Tu refais plus jamais ça dans le dortoir ! C'est hyper flippant !

- Bon. Okay. Sidney, évites de me réveiller comme ça la prochaine fois, s't'eu plaît, tu viens de me mettre un sale mal de tête, ajouta la bonde en se tournant vers son amie qui souriait, baguette à la main.

- Désolée, mais j'avais pas le choix. On allait être en retard à notre premier cours de DCFM de l'année.

- En retard ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

- 8 heures moins dix, pourquoi ?

- Attends. Tu veux dire que je suis restée UNE HEURE ET DEMIE dans cet état ? S'écria Diana, visiblement choquée.

- Ouais, faut croire, fit Sidney sans émotion apparente. La blonde fronça les sourcils, puis inspira une grande goulée d'air, & son visage se détendit. Elle secoua la tête.

- Vous inquiétez pas, c'est rien. J'suis juste un peu stressée en ce moment, avec le changement d'école et tout ... Se justifia-t-elle en regardant les quatres filles en face d'elle.

- Si tu le dis, conclut Miranda avec un sourire, sans trop se préoccuper de l'état mental de sa nouvelle camarade.

- Allez, on y va, ou on va être en retard, les avertit Lily, prenant le commandement de leur groupe pour aller jusqu'à la salle de DCFM.

Au moment où Diana franchit la porte qui menait à la Salle Commune, Sidney la retint par le bras.

- Di, va falloir que tu nous expliques ça, lui intima-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

- Pas maintenant, chuchota la jeune fille en retour. Ce soir, après l'Histoire de la Magie. Sid hocha la tête et détourna le regard. Diana soupira. Ils allaient avoir du boulot, cette année.

**& Esperluette &**

Sirius fixait la jeune fille depuis quelques secondes, se demandant qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, le matin. Ils étaient actuellement devant la salle de DCFM, et attendaient le professeur.

- Dis, Sirius, l'interpella William. Tu connaîtrais pas une famille de sang-purs avec un nom d'instrument de musique, nan ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, intrigué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben ... Oh, tu verras bien ! Lança le blond. Il était vraiment marrant, et c'était quelque chose que Sirius appréciait à sa juste valeur. Le jeune homme avait littéralement envahi leur dortoir et leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement de dizaines d'objets Molgiques, comme il disait -ce terme désignait les objets créés à partir de technologie & de magie. Ils en avaient testé certains, s'amusant particulièrement avec l'ordinateur, comme il disait. La joie de vivre du blond était bienvenue dans les dortoirs des garçons toujours en quête de divertissement. Mais là, il lui semblait légèrement nébuleux.

- Heu ... Attend. Y'a bien les Clarins, qui fait penser à clarinette, et les Harpers, comme la harpe, mais je crois que c'est tout.

- Okay, merci ! S'exclama le jeune homme en échangeant un regard complice avec les deux nouvelles.

Putain de deux nouvelles, d'ailleurs.

Sidney, d'abord, avait des formes très appétissantes, des rondeurs invitantes. Et son visage ne gachaít rien. Avec ses longs cheveux chocolat qui l'encadraient, son visage avait la couleur du caramel. Oui, à croquer, pensa Sirius.

Et Diana. Diana ... Cette fille était un putain de canon. Des longues jambes qu'elle gardait presque toujours nues, les rendant encore plus désirables en portant sa jupe d'uniforme un peu trop courte, des hanches un peu trop fines et une taille si délicate qu'elle donnait sans effort des envies de luxure à tout homme normalement constitué. Et ses seins ... Remontant le regard, il entendit James se racler la gorge. Se rendant compte qu'il était en train de déshabiller Diana des yeux, il détourna la tête pour fixer son frère de coeur.

- Ben quoi ? Elle est canon, se justifia-t-il avec aisance devant le sourire moqueur de son ami.

- Oui, à tel point que j'ai cru que tu allais la prendre contre le mur, là, tout de suite, se moqua James en chuchotant pour ne pas alerter ledit canon qui discutait allègrement avec Miranda.

- Hey ! Je dis rien quand tu fantasmes sur Lily, moi !

- Sauf que moi, je l'aime ... Sirius ? Sirius était parti dans un rire qu'il tentait -en vain- de garder discret. Tout le groupe se retourna pour le fixer, et le regard amusé de Diana le fit rire encore plus fort.

- Ça va Pad ? S'inquièta Rémus.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon. James est juste ... Incroyablement crédule, parfois, expliqua le jeune homme en essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Personne ne demanda plus d'explications, et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Au moment où plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, il glissa à James.

- Je la veux juste dans mon lit, Prongs, murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Et ce que Sirius Black veut, il l'obtient, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil en direction de son ami qui soupira.

**& Esperluette &**

- Vous avez vingt minutes, annonça le professeur avec un léger rictus.

Il s'appelait John Rive et était leur nouveau professeur de DCFM. Et leur premier cours consisterais en une interrogation écrite et pratique pour "tester leurs connaissances".

Les feuilles s'envolèrent jusqu'aux bureaux et les élèves firent silence, soudainement très concentrés. Diana sourit en lisant les cinq questions.

**Q.1** : Quels sont les Impardonnables ?

Endoloris, Imperium et Avada Kedavra.

**Q.2** : D'après vous quels autres sort pourraient être classés dans cette catégorie, et pourquoi ?

Le Crucio, car il tend à rendre ses victimes folles. Le Sortilège de mort subite, le Sortilège du Bûcher, et celui d'Hamelin, pour des raisons évidentes, ainsi que de nombreux autres. Par contre, je me prononce en défaveur de la peine de mort, et j'estime que les Impardonnables devraient être punis par une peine autre que celle-ci.

**Q.3** : Que sont les Détraqueurs ?

Les Détraqueurs sont des créatures magiques se nourrissant des "mauvais" sentiments qui habitent l'être humain. Ils se montrent sous la forme de grandes ombres décharnées portant des capes noires, ressemblant à des fantômes apocalyptiques. Les moldus ne peuvent pas les voir, mais disent ressentir une "sensation de froid" quand ils s'approchent d'eux, comme si "tout le bonheur du monde avait disparu".

Ils sont utilisés en Angleterre comme gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, et en Amérique comme gardes de la sécurité des personnes importantes, depuis que l'on sait qu'ils peuvent contrôler leurs pouvoirs.

Ce sont aussi eux qui donnent la peine capitale en Angleterre sorcière, utilisant le "Baiser du Détraqueur", qui ne tue pas ses victimes, mais les laisse hébétées et vides de tout sentiment.

**Q.4** : Comment les vaincre ?

Le Patronus est le charme le plus efficace contre les Détraqueurs. C'est un sortilège concentrant en un animal argenté (au mieux. Ou tout du moins en une sorte de brume de la même couleur) tout le bonheur et la félicité contenue dans le coeur d'une personne.

Il se dit qu'il faut penser à un souvenir heureux pour réussir un Patronus. Mais de récentes études ont montré que la seule pensée du Bonheur en lui-même suffisait à créer un Patronus corporel. Cela voudrait dire que le souvenir heureux n'est que l'image la plus proche que l'on se fait du bonheur et que l'enjeu n'est plus de trouver un souvenir, mais de chercher le bonheur dans le Réel, pour pouvoir y penser en tant qu'expérience pendant la réalisation du Charme.

**Q.5** : Quelle est la différence entre Magie Blanche et Magie Noire ?

Il n'y en a aucune.

Diana n'eut pas le temps de relire sa copie, les vingt minutes s'étant écoulées rapidement. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient eu finit en une dizaine de minutes, mais ne devaient pas avoir bien creusé leurs réponses.

- Bien, annonça le professeur. Il fit un geste ample de sa baguette et les tables, les chaises sur lequelles étaient assis les élèves, reculèrent jusqu'au fond de la salle sous un concert d'exclamations étonnés ou amusées des adolescents. Une fois les pupitres désenchantés, il remua une seconde fois sa baguette et une estrade s'éleva au milieu de la pièce. Cette fois, des cris enthousiates se firent entendre. Tous avaient reconnu une scène de duel.

Les trois américains échangèrent des regards amusés. Les duels étaient un des passes-temps favoris de Sidney -avec la Métamorphose et la lecture-, William se débrouillait admirablement et Diana avait reçu un entraînement qui l'avait rendue à un niveau technique très élevé.

- James Potter et Gabriella Swan, appela Rive. Venez nous faire une démonstration. Je vous rappelle les règles, ajouta-t-il alors que les deux Griffondors se dirigeaient vers la scène. Pas de bataille à la moldue, pas de sorts trop dangereux. Le duel se finit lorsque le gagnant attrape la baguette du perdant. En position !

James et Gabriella se saluèrent, James avec une étincelle de joie au fond des yeux, et Gabriella des traits terrifiés.

- 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Duel !

James attaqua avec un Rictusempra, qui fit se tordre de rire son adversaire. Elle se lança presque immédiatement le contre-sort, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues, et riposta avec un Croc-en-jambe, que le garçon évita assez aisément. Il lui jeta le Maléfice du Saucisson, qu'elle ne put arrêter ; il finit par un Expelliarmus, qui lui apporta la baguette de la jeune fille. Elle s'inclina.

- Bien, répéta le professeur avec un rictus relativement satisfait. Lily Evans et Miranda Jonhson.

Quelques duels passèrent ainsi. Personne ne savait pourquoi ils semblaient si ennuyeux, mais c'était un fait : ce n'était pas aussi excitant que cela en avait eu l'air au premier abord. Diana et ses amis savaient, eux, parfaitement pourquoi les duels semblaient si monotones. Les sorts étaient bien réalisés, mais Truc attaquait, Machin évitait, Machin attaquait, Truc ... Et ce jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se déconcentre ou rate un sort, et perde. Heureusement, ce n'était pas très long. Mais assez pour leur donner des fourmis dans les pieds et des chatouillements au bout des doigts.

- Diana de Lassay et William Von Ditters.

Elle lui lança un regard triomphant. Sans douter de l'issue de duel, elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers l'estrade. Sa façon de se comporter la donnait déjà gagnante.

Les élèves se réveillèrent -pour la plupart d'entre eux- pour assister à ce duel. Ils voulaient voir ce qu'on leur apprenait, en Amérique. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir un meilleur niveau qu'eux, pas vrai ?

Di et Will se saluèrent, tendus. Si Diana pensait gagner, elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Se retournant et s'éloignant l'un de l'autre, ils peaufinèrent chacun leur stratégie. Ils se battaient ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour connaître leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, alors ils n'auraient pas besoin de cette phase de "test".

- ... Duel !

Diana et William se retournèrent lentement, jusqu'à se faire face. Baguettes levées, ils se toisèrent pendant un instant. Un instant qui sembla s'étirer, s'allonger à l'infini. Les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle suspendu, les deux adversaires s'observaient dans un silence quasi-religieux.

Puis tout explosa. Sans un mot, Diana fit un saut périlleux vers l'arrière en lançant un sort orangé sur le jeune homme qui se coucha au sol en ripostant avec un éclair bleu. Elle jeta un rayon verdâtre pour contrer son sort et les deux Charmes se rencontrèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles qui illumina la salle. William se déplaça vivement derrière une colonne pour échapper aux trois rayons jaunes lancés presque simultanément par la jeune fille. Il contre-attaqua avec un quatuor de rayons bleu-vert-rouge-vert en secouant sa baguette quatre fois. Elle évita les trois premiers sorts, mais dut créer un bouclier pour détruire le dernier. Un dôme de protection rosé sortit de sa baguette pour s'interposer entre elle et le rayon vert. Diana sourit. Le dôme de protection, qui ruisselait littéralement de magie, absorba le rayon de Will et sa brillance augmenta. Il se déplaca vers le garçon, inexorablement, qui jeta encore deux rayons blancs avant de laisser tomber. Il avait perdu et il le savait. Le dôme l'entoura, toujours sous le commandement de Diana, et sa baguette lui sauta des mains pour atterrir dans celles de son amie.

- Sans rancune ? Lui demanda-t-elle, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants.

- Je demande la revanche, protesta Will avec un sourire, montrant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

- Très belle démonstration, jeunes gens, les interrompit le professeur. Vous pouvez regagner vos places.

Diana traversa la salle avec son sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres et se rassit aux côtés de Sid qui lui sourit.

- Ça ne t'arrives jamais de la jouer discrète ?

- Nan. Que les gens admirent ma supériorité, enfin ! Rit la jeune fille.

- T'exagères, dit Sid en secouant la tête, souriant malgré elle.

- Et Will, ne lances jamais un Éntoni Koposi en dernier dans tes combinaisons, parce que l'adversaire peut répliquer à tous les sorts d'émotions grecs avec le dôme rose.

- Ah, ah, très drôle. J'y penserais la prochaine fois, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire, anticipant déjà le prochain combat.

- Rémus Lupin et Sidney de la Torre, annonça le professeur, empêchant Diana de répondre.

Son amie se leva et prit position sur la scène, ainsi que Rémus. Le loup-garou l'observait attentivement, tentant de déterminer ses points faibles. Ils se saluèrent prudemment et s'éloignèrent.

- ... Duel !

Sidney leva sa baguette dans un geste quasi-inhumain et un rayon bleu en sortit pour foncer sur Rémus. Il l'évita d'un pas de côté et riposta avec un Stupefix. Il avait des mouvements rapides et précis, un bon niveau en enchantements, mais n'avait pas l'entraînement ni les connaissances de son adversaire. Sid' fit trois moulinets rapides avec sa baguette et un filet jaune citron en sortit pour recouvrir un Rémus éberlué. Jamais un sort pareil ne leur avait été appris ! Sa baguette s'envola de ses mains et la brunette lui offrit un sourire amusé.

- Pas mal, pas mal, lui dit-elle en détruisant le filet, lui permettant de se relever.

- Mademoiselle de la Torre, Monsieur Lupin, regagnez vos places, leur dit Rive, coupant court à leur début de conversation.

**& Esperluette &**

Les Maraudeurs, le groupe de Lily, Will et Sid étaient partis manger. Diana avait prétexté un mal de tête pour pouvoir s'éclipser.

Elle était présentement dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Seule élève sur les lieux, elle parcourait les rayonnages, passant ses doigts sur les tranches des ouvrages, essayant de trouver ce qui l'intéressait.

Poudlard avait une bibliothèque très bien fournie, et de nombreux ouvrages avaient été ajoutés depuis la dernière fois où elle était venue. Elle sortit un livre du rayon "Créatures Magiques" espérant qu'il lui donnerait les réponses à ses questions.

Elle s'assit à une table au fond de l'espace de travail et ouvrit l'ouvrage parcheminé.

"Les loups-garous sont des créatures des Ténèbres, et, s'ils prennent forme humaine pendant le mois, ils se transforment en bêtes sanguinaires pendant la pleine lune, laissant remonter à la surface leurs plus noires pulsions ..."

Diana referma le bouquin d'un claquement sec avec un soupir. Quand les gens comprendraient-ils donc ? Le reposant avec dégoût sur l'étagère, elle en choisit un autre, cette fois sur les Runes Anciennes. Après avoir lu quelques pages, elle reposa le livre, découragée. Elle s'était bien douté qu'elle ne trouverait pas ce qu'elle cherchait dans une bibliothèque à laquelle des enfants pouvaient avoir accès, mais elle avait espéré ...

Enfin. Elle se décida à remonter à son dortoir pour écrire à son père. Lui saurait sans doute où chercher.

**& Esperluette &**

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et grogna. Pas de connexion. Dieu, qu'elle détestait Poudlard à ce moment précis. Elle n'avait même pas de chouette ! Comment allait-elle pouvoir joindre son père, à part avec ...

Elle sauta de son lit et dévala les escaliers, fonça dans les couloirs, et s'arrêta devant une gargouille peu amène.

- Choco-citrons, annonça-t-elle en tapant du pied.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle monta précipitamment sur le marche-pied. L'escalier mouvant la fit monter jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle ouvrit la porte et se rua dans le bureau.

Dumbledore était absent, en train de prendre son repas, comme la totalité de Poudlard -fantômes et tableaux mis à part. Elle s'agenouilla devant le feu et énonça :

- Bureau du chef des Aurors, New York.

Le feu de Dumbledore était le seul à Poudlard permettant de communiquer avec l'Amérique ; les systèmes de sécurité de ce continent ne permettait pas d'autres communications.

- Papa ? Avocat de Lassay ? Appela-t-elle, impatiente.

- Chloé ? Que se passe-t-il, fit une voix grave provenant d'assez loin.

L'homme se rapprocha et elle put distinguer son visage.

- McCarthy ? Ah, bien. Tu sais où est mon père ? Demanda-t-elle, soulagée d'être tombée sur l'adjoint de son père. McCarthy était un homme droit et honnête, et, malgré son jeune age, avait une connaissance très poussée des combats et lois en tout genre.

- Il est partit pour la journée, je le remplace. Enfin, je fais sa paperasse, rit l'homme. Il connaissait Diana depuis longtemps, et l'appréciait beaucoup.

- Ah ... Tu peux m'aider ?

- Dis toujours, mais on est très occupés en ce moment, avec les procès des groupuscules Hell's, soupira McCarthy.

- Tu pourrais me faire des recherches sur Mélissandre Hopkins, qui a écrit un livre qui s'appelle " Runes, Magie et Légendes" s'il te plaît ?

- Je peux te demander pourquoi d'abord, ou pas ? Demanda l'homme avec un sourire. Diana était toujours tellement mystérieuse.

- Joker, sourit la jeune fille. Plus sérieusement, c'est pour un remède.

- Un remède ? Dans un livre de Runes ? Toujours aussi étrange, à ce que je vois.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, plaisanta la blonde. Bon, je peux compter sur toi ?

- Bien sur. Je te recontacte dès que je tiens quelque chose, lui promit-il avant de couper la connexion.

Elle se releva et épousseta ses genoux. Pensant à l'espoir qui venait d'apparaître, elle eut un sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent d'anticipation. Elle se retourne, prête à repartir, et se retrouva face à Dumbledore qui la regardait avec amusement.

- Désolée, commença-t-elle, l'air pas désolée du tout.

- Essaie juste de demander la permission la prochaine fois, dit le Directeur avec un sourire indulgent. Il comprenait la précipitation de la jeune fille et savait qu'il aurait agit de la même façon à son age. Diana avait encore besoin de grandir et il le savait ; mieux valait qu'elle fasse des expériences par elle-même, bonnes comme mauvaises, pour acquérir la sagesse qui résidait au fond d'elle.

- Promis, répondit-elle avec un sourire soulagé. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne lui demande pourquoi elle utilisait le feu. Elle savait qu'il savait pourquoi, mais dire ces mots auraient rendu réel l'espoir qu'elle formulait au font d'elle sans vraiment oser y croire. Si cet espoir devenait vivant puis disparaissait, cela ferait bien plus mal que s'il n'avait jamais vraiment existé.

Elle sortit du bureau lentement, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait en étant coincée à Poudlard. Rejoignant ses amis devant la Salle d'Histoire de la Magie -Merlin merci, ils n'avaient qu'une heure le mardi-, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Will réagirait mal à l'annonce qu'elle avait à leur faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment leur cacher ça...

- Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda Lily quand elle arriva à leur hauteur. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait dit être malade pour ne pas manger et faire ses recherches.

- Oui, ça va aller, répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu pâle, histoire que son histoire de migraine soit crédible.

- T'es sûre que tu veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? T'as l'air toute pâle, lui dit Miranda. Bon, un peu trop crédible, l'histoire de la migraine.

- Nan, c'est bon, c'est passé, fit Diana avec un sourire un peu plus grand.

Derrière eux, Gabriella éclata de rire à une blague de Sirius. Elle se retourna et remarqua que le bras du jeune homme était posé sur la hanche de Gabriella, et qu'elle se collait à lui de manière presque indécente. Elle sourit. Gabriella semblait aux anges, & elle allait tomber de haut. Diana se dit que c'était sans doute le lot de toutes celles qui partageaient le lit de Sirius.

- Vous êtes ensemble, alors ? Demanda Miranda avec un regard à la fois heureux pour son amie, & inquiet pour la suite des événements. Lily arborait la même tête, la désapprobation en plus.

- Oui, rit Gabriella en regardant Sirius avec un sourire comblé. Diana croisa le regard de Rémus, qui semblait désolé pour la jeune fille. Elle se rappelait ses mots du jour précédent. "Et Sirius va sûrement tirer son coup avec Gabriella avant le dessert". Ouais, Sirius devait être le Dom Juan de l'école de Magie. Après tout, il en a les capacités, se dit la jeune fille avec amusement.

- C'est mignon, dit Sidney, l'ironie dans sa voix détectable pour qui la connaissait. Vous formez un si joli couple.

- Je suis sure que tu rêves d'elle, la nuit, plaisanta Diana. Les trois Maraudeurs non concernés s'entre-regardèrent, estomaqués. Ils ne pensaient pas que la jeune fille oserait reparler de son petit dialogue avec Sirius. Décidément, elle est très intéressante, se dit James en souriant, attendant la suite.

- Parfaitement. Ses longs cheveux blonds me hantent, susurra Sirius en laissant la main courir dans la chevelure châtain clair de la jeune fille qui soupira de contentement. Elle ne s'aperçut pas que, faisant ce geste, son nouveau copain fixait Diana, les yeux emplis de luxure. D'ailleurs, les cheveux blonds faisaient référence à la nouvelle élève, pas à elle. Mais l'amour rend aveugle et Gabriella était persuadé qu'elle était la bonne pour Sirius.

- Je m'en doute. Tu dois la chérir comme une relique, à voir la façon dont tu la regardes, riposta calmement Diana, profondément amusée par la situation.

- C'est évident, répliqua Sirius, son regard toujours posé sur la jeune blonde. Elle adore que je lui prodigue toute mon attention.

Ils se sourirent. D'ennemis pendant les trois premières répliques, ils venaient de passer à alliés grâce au dégoût très légèrement présent dans la voix du jeune homme.

- Une prérogative féminine, je suppose, ricana Diana, laissant libre cours à son amusement grandissant. Seuls James, Rémus, Sid et William suivaient encore la conversation. Diana et Sirius avaient la même façon d'insinuer les choses, et le même parler aristocratique, utilisant un langage très soutenu. C'était fascinant de les voir se renvoyer des piques, toujours calmement, presque indifféremment, mais avec tellement de tension sous-jacente que c'en devenait grisant.

- Elles adorent toutes qu'on les chérisse, après tout, siffla Sirius, les yeux pétillants de malice, en caressant la hanche de sa copine.

- Il est bien vrai que certaines écervelées apprécient être traitées comme des objets, persifla Diana avec un sourire en coin, posant nonchalamment une main sur sa hanche.

- Mais, comme tous les objets, elles ne sont utiles qu'un temps, continua Sirius avec un sourire éloquent.

- Et ensuite, comme tous les jouets usagés, on les envoie au rebut, finit Diana dans un rire. Elle n'aurait pas dû rire du malheur de Gabriella, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver hilarante la naïveté de la jeune fille. Sirius venait clairement de dire qu'il se servait d'elle pour assouvir ses pulsions, et elle restait là, s'accrochant à lui, souriante et heureuse. Atroce.

Sirius rit avec elle, suivit par les seuls élèves qui avaient suivit la scène ; ils avaient réellement été sur la même longueur d'onde, et leur complicité soudaine amusa James. Il l'aurait dans son lit, hein ? Pourtant, le rire de Sirius ne sonnait pas surjoué.

**& Esperluette &**

Diana s'était assise à coté de Rémus et Peter, sur la rangée de trois pupitres. Will et Sid s'étaient remis devant et avaient déjà sorti les feuilles de morpion. Sirius et James étaient côte-à-côte, juste à coté.

- Dis ... T'as pas eu le temps d'expliquer ce que c'était, ton truc avec les Sang-purs, hier, commença Rémus en se tournant vers Diana.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un cours ? Ironisa la jeune fille avant de se reprendre. Bon ... Je crois que ça a commencé vers les années 1800.

- Hein ? Attend, t'es sûre qu'on parle de la même chose ?

- Oui, des différences entre Sang-pur anglais et américain, non ?

- Si, si ... Vas-y, continue, se reprit le jeune homme.

- Alors ... Vers 1800, il y a eu beaucoup de tensions entre sorciers et moldus, en Angleterre, surtout à cause d'une guerre contre les gobelins ... Enfin, je rentrerais pas dans les détails. Donc. Il y avait à cette époque des règles de comportement Sang-pur encore plus strictes qu'aujourd'hui, avec les mariages arrangés, une excellence dans tous les domaines obligatoires ... Certains Sang-purs se sont rebellés contre cette autorité. Et à ce moment-là, le continent Américain apparut comme une terre d'espoir : à part les Indiens, il n'y avait aucun sorcier qui vivait là-bas. Alors de nombreuses familles sont parties, en quête de liberté. Je te passe encore les détails, mais une société sorcière s'est créée, beaucoup plus libre que l'anglaise.

- C'est impressionnant ... Personne n'en parle, ici, dit Rémus, sous le choc.

- Attend, t'as pas entendu le meilleur, rit Diana, satisfaite de son petit effet. Vers 1850, pendant les révolutions industrielles moldues, les sorciers se sont, disons, dévoilés aux moldus, et depuis, nous n'avons plus qu'une seule nation, sorciers et moldus confondus !

- Attend, mais c'est interdit !

- Par quelle loi ? Dans votre pays, ça l'est sans doute, mais les lois américaines sont hautement différentes. Beaucoup plus tolérantes, et favorisant les libertés individuelles.

- Ça semble ... Utopique, lâcha Rémus, songeur.

- Ça ne l'est pas tant que ça. Ceux qui sont contre cette politique viennent en Angleterre, et y sont très heureux. Le pire auquel le gouvernement a actuellement à faire face est un ensemble de groupes, les Hell's, qui revendiquent une destruction complète de tout forme d'autorité.

- C'est ... Incroyable, fit Rémus, sonné.

- Ça l'est. Mais c'était prévisible. Toutes les contraintes auxquelles votre peuple était soumis devaient bien conduire un jour à une vague d'émigration massive.

- C'est ... Ouah ! C'est trop génial, rit Rémus, se rendant visiblement compte des possibilités. Puis son sourire se fana quelque peu, ce que Diana remarqua. Elle reprit :

- Oui, surtout pour la législation concernant les loup-garous, par exemple. On a eu une vague de morsures, il y a une dizaine d'années, par un lycanthrope devenu fou, et ça a changé les esprits. Depuis, ils sont considérés comme des humains à part entière, et la discrimination est punie par la loi. Et il y a, il me semble, deux laboratoires spécialisés qui cherchent un remède, exposa-t-elle d'un air détaché, alors que cette cause lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Mais Rémus ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était au courant pour sa "période ronde".

Il eut un sursaut. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux dorés, qui devinrent légèrement brillants ; le loup-garou tentait de retenir une larme salée qui menaçait de couler. Diana, délicate, lui dit qu'ils devraient écouter au moins un minimum le cours de Binns et se tourna vers le fantôme qui dissertait sur l'estrade.

Elle ne l'écouta pourtant pas, et se mit à penser au jeune homme assis à coté d'elle. Rémus était adorable, et devait comprendre que sa lycanthropie n'était pas une malédiction, mais une partie de lui même. Il semblait souffrir et avoir en permanence peur pour ce qu'il gardait secret, et ce n'était pas bon pour lui, Diana le savait. Mais qui était-elle pour lui parler ? Il ne la connaissait pas, et elle venait déjà de faire beaucoup. Elle lui avait donné l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, et c'était le plus important.

Rémus s'en sortirait heureux, elle le pressentait. Et elle l'espérait ; oui, elle voulait voir le jeune homme rire et chanter sans honte, le voir profiter de la vie sans se se sentir coupable ou apeuré à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre cette infime partie de sa personnalité. Car même si elle ne le connaissait pas bien, elle se doutait de Rémus était une personne qui méritait le bonheur, comme chaque être humain sur Terre.

**& Esperluette &**

William attrapa ses deux amies après la classe et s'éloigna des autres Griffondors.

- Chloé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Attaqua-t-il en les poussant dans une salle de classe vide. Elle soupira.

- Tu commences fort, toi, hein, ironisa-t-elle, moqueuse. Le choc qu'elle avait eu le matin était passé, et elle voyait les événements avec un peu plus de recul.

- Je me soucie de toi. Allez, dis, lui intima-t-il, tentant de l'intimider.

- Désolée, soupira la blonde. Mais je préfère avoir toutes les cartes en main avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit. Ce serait idiot si je m'étais trompée, vous comprenez ?

- Chloé ... T'es sûre que tu le regretteras pas ? Demanda Sidney, jusque-là silencieuse.

- Absolument, fit Diana, décidée. Mais je vous promet que vous saurez bientôt, ajouta-t-elle à l'égard de Will qui faisait une moue boudeuse.

- Pffft ... T'es pas drôle, ronchonna le garçon.

- Tu m'aimes quand même, pas vrai, susurra Diana, soulagée de ne rien avoir à expliquer. Bon ! Deuxième ordre du jour : Anton Trucmuche.

- C'est Anton Harper, corrigea son ami.

- Et j'ai regardé, c'est un petit brun avec les cheveux mi-longs, ajouta Sid.

- Bien joué ! Bon ... Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir lui faire ?

Diana s'allongea à moitié sur la table de la salle où ils s'étaient retrouvés, Will s'assit par terre et Sid se mit à marcher en rond, chacun se creusant les méninges pour trouver une blague inoffensive -le gamin n'était pas apte à se défendre-, mais assez humiliante.

Quelques minutes de discussion plus tard, ils avaient trouvé une esquisse de plan d'action, et il ne leur restait plus qu'à peaufiner les détails. Diana sourit. Tout ça avançait bien, très bien, même.

- Ah, au fait ... C'était quoi, avec Sirius tout à l'heure ? Demanda Sid, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Ah, non ! Parlez pas mecs devant moi ! S'écria Will avec un grand sourire.

- Allez, je suis sûre que tu veux tout savoir, le tenta la brune.

- Mais y'a rien à dire. Il est marrant, et il répond toujours quand je lui parle, alors c'est drôle, rit Diana, insouciante.

- Il te veux dans son lit, annonça William, un peu plus sérieusement.

- On s'en fout. De toute façon, la moitié des mecs que je connais me veulent dans leur lit, sourit Diana avec un grand geste de la main pour illustrer ses propos. Sidney prit une mine catastrophée.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Will, regarde ! Diana a perdu sa modestie ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? S'écria-t-elle, faussement scandalisée. Diana lui tira la langue.

- Pas besoin de modestie dans mon cas, je suis _parfaite_. Je peux m'en vanter, non ?

- Parfaite ? Je ne dirais pas ça, commença Will avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu est chiante, bordélique, hyperactive ...

- ... Inconsciente, lunatique, insolente ...

- ... Insupportable au réveil, impulsive, pessimiste ...

- Okay, stop ! Ok, ok, je ne suis pas parfaite, rit Diana, sans même penser à se vexer. Oui, parce qu'elle avait peut-être plein de défauts, elle avait au moins une qualité : elle avait le sens de l'humour.

**& Esperluette &**

Lily soupira doucement. L'altercation qu'elle avait eu le jour précédent l'avait faite réfléchir. Etait-elle aussi horrible que Von Ditters l'avait insinué ? Elle espérait bien que non. Mais, au fond, si il lui avait dit toutes ces choses -ou plutôt hurlé-, il devait quand même y avoir un fond de vérité dans ses paroles.

La jeune fille se leva et se posta devant son miroir. Il lui renvoya le reflet d'une presque-femme qui semblait manquer de confiance en elle. Elle savait pertinemment que le masque de la fille forte qu'elle portait en permanence en public ne trompait pas vraiment les trois nouveaux. Elle avait remarqué que les deux filles se comportaient excessivement gentiment envers elle, à la différence près que Diana semblait plus détachée que Sidney.

- Ça ne va pas, petite ? Fit le miroir, lui renvoyant son image fragile. Car Lily, quoi qu'elle veuille faire croire, était encore une enfant, qui avait eu peur lors de la montée en puissance de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et qui avait été soulagée lorsqu'il avait été tué.

- Vous croyez que je suis prétentieuse ? Renifla Lily. Immédiatement, elle se sentit bête. Converser avec un miroir, et puis quoi encore ?

- Maintenant, non. Mais le matin, oui, répondit le miroir avec bienveillance. Lily réfléchit. Que pouvait-elle faire pour montrer à William qu'elle n'était pas aussi hautaine et insipide qu'il semblait penser.

- Je sais ! Je vais être gentille avec Potter ! Comme ça, il verra que je suis au dessus de ces disputes d'enfants ! S'exclama-t-elle, toute joyeuse d'avoir trouvé la solution. Son reflet lui sourit, et ses yeux verts pétillèrent

Un peu après, alors qu'elle levait la tête de son livre de Métamorphose, une pensée incongrue lui vient à l'esprit. Pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix que William l'apprécie ?

Parce que Lily, née-moldue, avait besoin de la reconnaissance de ses pairs pour se sentir vivante. Et peut-être aussi qu'il lui fallait un prétexte pour parler civilement à Potter ?

**& Esperluette &**

Diana et Lily étaient les seules Griffondors à avoir gardé Astronomie. Après le repas, elle allèrent ensemble à la Tour, discutant de banalités. Alors qu'elle traversaient un couloir, la jeune préfète prit son courage à deux main -elle n'était pas dans la maison de Godric pour rien- et demanda à sa nouvelle amie avec une voix légèrement hésitante:

- Di', tu trouves que je suis prétentieuse ?

Diana s'arrêta et regarda Lily pendant quelques instants. Celle-ci, sous le regard inquisiteur et froid de la jeune fille, se tortilla, mal à l'aise. La blonde eut très légèrement pitié de la rousse, qui ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de son comportement, et décida d'opter pour la méthode douce.

- Ça t'as fait réfléchir, ce que t'as dit Will, pas vrai ? Dit-elle avec la voix la plus gentille qu'elle avait en réserve. Lily acquiesca.

- Oui, et il avait raison ?

- Pour tout te dire, Lily, oui. En arrivant et sans te connaître, on peut porter un oeil neuf sur ta situation. Et tu te conduis comme si tu te croyais supérieure. Mais, continua-t-elle avant que la rousse ne la coupe, je ne suis pas bête. C'est évident que tu le fais inconsciemment pour ne pas subir les brimades des Serpentard, en particulier. Tu crois qu'être la meilleure partout et t'en vanter va les calmer ? Au contraire, ils vont encore plus s'acharner sur toi.

- Mais je suis la meilleure partout ! S'écria Lily, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses paroles. Diana sourit.

- Plus maintenant. Bref, si tu veux que Will arrête de te chercher des noises, tu devrais peut-être penser à travailler ton humilité. Elle s'arrêta deux secondes, histoire que la préfète mesure la portée de ses paroles. Puis elle pensa à quelque chose d'intéressant et continua : et tu devrais aussi penser à arrêter de parler comme ça à James. Si tu veux le rembarrer, rembarres le avec classe, pas comme une poissonnière un jour de marché. _Capito_ ?

Lily fit oui de la tête avec un air découragé. Diana reprit.

- Si tu veux, à chaque fois que tu te conduiras de façon, disons, prétentieuse, je peux te faire un signe histoire que tu t'en rendes compte.

- Oh ! Merci, ce serait génial !

- Hmmm... Disons ... "Je m'ennuie", ça te va ?

- Oui ! Parfait, merci ! La préfète était d'un naturel exubérant, même si elle ne le montrait pas, et Diana venait de s'en rendre compte. Elle sourit. Finalement, Lily était plutôt gentille, quand sa tête dégonflait. La jeune blonde venait, pendant leur conversation, de décider de donner une chance au couple "Jily", et elle avait pensé que ce serait beaucoup plus facile si Lily n'était pas dégoûtée à l'idée de parler de façon civilisée avec James. Et visiblement, la rouquine ne semblait pas si horrifiée que ça devant le concept.

Peut-être qu'une amélioration dans leur relation orageuse allait bientôt apparaître, pour le plus grand bien de leurs oreilles, se dit Diana avec un sourire en coin, celui qu'elle ne quittait jamais.

- Mais assez parlé de moi, reprit Lily, sortant Diana de ses plans pour son futur. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Black ?

- Oui, il est amusant, fit Diana, nonchalamment lasse qu'on lui pose la question.

- Tu sais qu'il est en couple ? Demanda Lily, un peu inquiète à propos de son amie Gabriella.

- J'ai pas l'intention de me le taper, tu sais.

- Mais, je ... Non, bien sur, dit la jeune fille, à moitié choquée par le ton cru de la blonde. Celle-ci la dévisagea un instant.

- Tu es vierge ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée. Non, excuse-moi, ma question était indiscrète, se reprit-elle juste après. Lily soupira.

- Pas de soucis. Et oui. J'attends le bon. Sa voix était un peu lointaine et Diana sourit. Les mentalités des deux jeunes filles étaient à mille lieues de distance. Tu l'a déjà fait, toi ?

- 'Sur, fit la jeune américaine. Elle se remémora cette nuit et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Et ... Ça fait mal ? Un mélange de curiosité, d'appréhension et de gêne apparut sur le visage rouge de la jeune fille, qui semblait se fustiger mentalement pour avoir osé poser une telle question à une fille qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux jours.

- Un peu, je crois. Mais je m'en souviens pas trop, en fait, tellement j'étais bourrée, rit Diana. Contrairement à la rousse, elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise, et même amusée par la situation.

Lily se tu, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça. L'insouciance de Diana l'intriguait et même la captivait. Cette fille semblait se foutre de tout, même d'elle-même. Elle agissait comme si rien n'avait d'importance, et c'en était déstabilisant.

En quelques secondes et s'en même s'en soucier, elle venait de remettre au placard tous les scénarios de "première fois romantique" que Lily s'était faits dans sa tête. Une première fois alcoolisée n'était absolument pas ce que la jeune fille voulait, et la façon dont Diana en parlait la faisait se sentir idiote. Vierge à seize ans, pensa-t-elle, c'est une honte.

- Mais je crois que j'aurais préféré attendre et faire ça avec quelqu'un que j'aimais vraiment, lâcha Diana en la regardant. Lily poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et ne répondit rien. Finalement, être vierge à seize ans, c'était parfaitement normal.

Diana riait intérieurement. Le chemin de pensée de la rousse avait été tellement évident à suivre ! La blonde avait un instant eu peur que la préfète remballe sa morale et parte se taper le premier mec qu'elle trouverait, pour ne pas passer pour une coincée. Alors elle avait dit ce que Lily voulait entendre. De cette façon, la jeune fille garderait ses rêves intacts. Mais Diana avait largement menti.

Non, elle ne regrettait rien. Parce qu'elle était comme ça. Elle ne regrettait jamais rien, et ne vivait que dans le présent. Mais, se dit-elle, c'est toujours mieux que de vivre de souvenirs ou d'espoirs. Et, sans plus se préoccuper de ces considérations, elle repoussa ses cheveux blonds d'un geste nonchalant de la main, et entra dans la salle d'Astronomie.

* * *

THE END

Alors, alors, alors ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce serait génial :)

Sur ce, à la prochaine ! xoxo (Gossip Girl -Mmh, désolée, ça m'arrive, des fois ^^)

**S**erend_i_p_i_té


	5. Les Nuits

**Esperluette**

Hello les gens !

Bon, j'ai été plus rapide, là, hein ? En plus, c'est pas un petit chapitre de trois lignes et demie :) Bon. Trêve de plaisanteries, voici ...

LE DISCLAIMER !

Merci à cette chère JKR de nous prêter ses personnages pour qu'on puisse faire mumuse avec. J'vous jure, elle aurait pas du. Si, si. Regardez ce que j'en fait. Une honte, je vous dit ! Bref, merci à elle ^^

Dans ce chapitre : Du drame. Beaucoup de drame (enfin, un début de drame xD)

Les pièces sont en place pour nous jouer une jolie tragédie. J'donne un bon point à celui ou celle qui devine qui seront/sera le(s) personnage(s) principal(aux) de cette tragique tragédie :)

Je rajoute aussi des remerciements à **Tchoupi**,** Drottingulove** et **Fandfanfic** pour leurs super review :) (Je rajoute aussi pour Tchoupi que, oui, des chapitres seront beaucoup plus axés sur Will et Sid -Et trois autres persos trèèès importants qui vont arriver dans un certain nombre de chapitres xD Et non, je n'suis pas américaine, mais il me fallait un pays lointain et j'avais pas la foi de prendre le Japon ^^)

Bref, sur ce ...

Enjoy !

* * *

Discussions sous les astres

Ou

Miss Nothing

* * *

Les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel. C'était une nuit sans nuages.

Si un élève avait poussé la lourde porte de la plus haute tour du château, si il avait été assez courageux pour braver les ténèbres se promenant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ce soir là, il aurait vu la tristesse.

Il aurait vu l'espoir. Il aurait vu la beauté.

Il aurait vu les rayons de la lune entrer dans la pièce poussiéreuse par une très haute ouverture. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il aurait vu, assise contre le bord, une jambe repliée, une jeune fille contemplant la voûte céleste.

L'élève aurait vu les éclats de lune se reflétant dans ses longs cheveux. Il aurait vu son visage couvert de larmes tourné vers les étoiles. Et il aurait vu l'espoir dans ses yeux.

Mais l'élève n'était pas là. Personne ne venait jamais là. Et personne ne la voyait jamais pleurer.

**& Esperluette &**

Le soleil se levait, illuminant le ciel. C'était un froid matin de Septembre.

Diana s'assit sur une souche, contemplant les nuages rosés à l'horizon. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira une goulée d'air frais.

Elle venait de finir son jogging matinal et s'était retrouvée à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, là où des trous dans la verdure laissaient passer les rayons du Soleil levant. Elle soupira. Elle était bien, ici, dans cet abandon calme et silencieux. Retourner dans Poudlard ne la tentait pas du tout ; elle aurait voulu rester ici pour l'éternité, assise sur cette souche, à sentir le soleil réchauffer son visage, et à réfléchir à elle-ne-savait-trop-quoi.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Jetant un regard à sa montre, elle se releva. Déjà 6h30. Les autres élèves ne tarderaient pas à se lever, et elle ne voulait pas que quiconque susceptible de décider de venir la voir le matin sache qu'elle courrait aux aurores.

C'était son moment de paix. Sans cela, son équilibre intérieur serait rompu. Si quelqu'un venait à la déranger dans son rituel matinal -courir, penser, et méditer-, elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de rester calme pendant la journée.

Car c'était grâce à sa course du matin qu'elle était plutôt sereine pendant la course du Soleil. Sans cela, un trop plein d'énergie l'envahissait et la décharge pouvait être dangereuse.

Alors elle courrait. Autour du château, pendant que le Soleil illuminait progressivement sa fine silhouette, elle courrait à s'en arracher les poumons, en écoutant de la musique. N'importe laquelle, mais de la musique. Il fallait qu'elle aille toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. C'était sa façon à elle de se calmer. Seule la musique et la course combinées pouvaient avoir cet effet-là sur elle. Ses amis avaient bien essayé d'avoir cette action apaisante sur elle, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait besoin de ses matins seule.

Elle regagna le château sans vraiment se presser, encore dans la sérénité du moment. Son pas était léger, quoique fatigué. Elle avançait doucement dans les couloirs, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les tableaux endormis. La quiétude du château ne tarderait pas à être rompue, elle le savait. Mais elle appréciait ce privilège qu'était le sien de pouvoir contempler Poudlard une fois qu'il était endormi. De pouvoir se dire qu'elle était la seule qui voyait le Soleil éclairer progressivement les dalles de la cour intérieure ; la seule qui voyait la sagesse que refermait le château millénaire.

Elle referma sans un bruit la porte de la Salle Commune derrière elle et monta au dortoir des filles. Toutes étaient encore endormies. Diana sourit. Sidney semblait si paisible, lorsqu'elle dormait. Son amie bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. La contemplant encore un instant avant de s'approcher de son lit, la jeune fille se dit que Sidney devrait un jour l'accompagner, un matin.

Il n'y avait que quatre personnes qui avaient déjà eu ce privilège. Son frère, et ses trois autres amis. Comme ils lui manquaient ! Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois jours, mais c'était comme si une partie d'elle-même était absente. Diana secoua la tête, vaine tentative pour chasser ces pensées moroses.

Attrapant ses affaires, elle prit une douche rapide et enfila ses affaires d'écolière. Cette manie qu'avaient les collèges anglais de faire porter des uniformes lui apparaissait comme une façon de tuer la créativité. Bien sur, cela empêchait une différenciation des sang-purs et des nés-moldus, mais les élèves n'avaient aucun moyen d'exprimer leurs préférences. Les anglais ne doivent pas avoir fait beaucoup d'études en psychologie adolescente, se dit la jeune fille en ajustant sa cravate. Ils ne savaient pas, apparemment, que laisser les jeunes s'exprimer au travers de tout ce qui leur était permis était une occasion de les faire grandir et se découvrir.

Quand Diana redescendit les marches, la Salle Commune était encore vide. Elle sourit doucement. La quiétude de l'aurore n'était pas encore tout à fait évanouie.

- Salut, toi, entendit-elle. Finalement, quelqu'un chez les Lions était réveillé.

- Hey, Sirius, répondit-elle doucement avec un signe de la main.

- Déjà levée ? Lui demanda-t-il, les yeux encore endormis.

- Oui, j'aime le matin, dit-elle calmement, souriante.

- Parce que tu peux réfléchir sans être dérangée, ou parce que tu ne supportes pas de rester au lit une fois réveillée ? Demanda malicieusement le jeune homme.

- Un peu les deux, admit Diana. Elle n'ajouta bien sûr pas que c'était surtout pour courir qu'elle se levait, personne n'avait besoin de savoir.

- J'ai faim, annonça soudain le Griffondor dans une mauvaise imitation de William. Ils rirent légèrement.

- Allons manger, alors.

**& Esperluette &**

Diana riait à une plaisanterie de Sirius dans la Grande Salle vide quand Dumbledore entra.

- Bonjour les enfants, leur dit-il, avec un sourire amusé.

- Bonjour, professeur, répondit Sirius. Albus était l'un des seuls adultes qu'il estimait réellement et respectait. Il lui était particulièrement reconnaissant d'avoir accepté Rémus à Poudlard. Diana ne réagit pas du tout comme lui. Elle se leva et alla droit sur le vieil homme. Elle se blottit dans ses bras alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

- Raphaël me manque, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son Directeur.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il doucement. Tu viendras me voir après tes cours. Elle releva la tête et rencontra son regard bleu pétillant de malice.

- Merci, merci, merci !

Elle le lâcha et lui sourit, puis se détourna de lui et se glissa sur le banc de la table des Griffons, en face de Sirius. Celui-ci la fixa pendant de longues secondes. Son regard gris ancré sur celui de la jeune fille, il finit par demander.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps, Dumbledore ?

- Depuis que je suis née, en fait. C'est le parrain de mon oncle. Un ami de la famille en somme.

- Ah. Je suppose que je ne devrais même pas être étonné, fit le jeune homme en lui souriant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ta petite démonstration, en DCFM hier. Rien ne nous étonnera plus après ça, pointa Sirius.

- Ah, ça, sourit Diana. J'ai eu du temps pour m'entraîner, c'est tout.

- Ah oui ?

- J'ai toujours aimé combattre. Sentir l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines, c'est comme ... Ben, tiens, comme quand tu te tapes Gabriella, sourit la jeune fille, le regard un peu lointain.

- On t'as jamais dit que j'étais bizarre ? Rit le jeune homme en retour.

- Si, souvent. Mais j'ai l'habitude, et puis ... Mieux vaut être bizarre que comme les autres, pas vrai ?

- Je sais pas. Si t'es comme les autres, mais en mieux, ils t'admirent, répliqua Sirius en attrapant un toast qu'il beurra machinalement.

- Tu te prends comme exemple ?

- Si tu veux, sourit-il en ajoutant la confiture.

- Donc ... Diana inspira un bon coup. Tu crois que les gens t'admirent. C'n'est pas un peu-beaucoup égocentrique ?

- Mais c'est la vérité, chérie, la taquina le jeune homme, mordant dans le toast. Il se retrouva avec de la confiture de mûre sur les lèvres. Appétissant. Diana attrapa son verre de jus d'ananas.

- Monsieur Modeste, le Retour, s'écria Diana avec un grand sourire.

- Entre Monsieur Parfait et Monsieur Modeste ... Et Rémus et Peter ?

Diana hésita une seconde. Elle faillit dire Monsieur Lycanthrope, mais se mordit la langue à temps. Rémus n'était, à son humble avis, pas prêt à accepter qu'une inconnue sache son secret rond, comme elle l'appelait.

- Messieurs Studieux et Gourmand ?

- Pas mal, pas mal... Et les autres ?

- Lily, Miss Parfaite, Miranda, Miss Rêveuse, Gabriella ... Miss Amoureuse, William, Monsieur Fou, et Sid, Miss Insouciance rit la jeune fille.

- Miss Amoureuse ?

- Elle est amoureuse de toi.

- Ah. Oh. Sirius semblait légèrement perdu.

- Tu croyais qu'elle prenait seulement du bon temps, elle aussi, pas vrai ? Demanda Diana, compatissante.

- Je lui ai rien demandé, se défendit-il, véhément.

- Je sais ... Je sais. Mais tu devrais être un peu plus observateur. La jeune fille fit passer sa critique sous un rire, et le garçon ne se vexa pas. Il reprit, oubliant Gabriella.

- Et toi, tu es quoi ?

Diana le toisa une seconde, incroyablement amusée. Des dizaines de propositions lui vinrent à l'esprit, et elle arrêta son choix sur une particulière.

- Miss Nothing.

- Salut ! Coupa une voix avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre.

- Jamesie, dirent-ils en choeur. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Ah, non, c'est pas drôle ! Fit ledit Jamesie avec une moue boudeuse.

- Si, ça l'est, rit Sirius.

- Ah, au fait, Jamesie, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, reprit la jeune fille.

- C'est quoi ?

- Lily a décidé de faire des efforts de comportement envers toi, alors conduis toi bien.

- Hein ?

- Oui, on me le dit souvent, plaisanta Diana.

- Lily ... Moi ... Conduire ... Blague ?

- Nan, nan. Je suis géniale, je sais. Mais gâches pas ta chance ! Le prévient la jeune fille.

- Oh ! Oui, oui, oui, promis ! T'es géniale ! Merlin ! Je dois dire ça à Moony et Queudvert ! Je reviens !

James quitta la salle en coup de vent, laissant les deux Griffondors riant comme des tordus, seuls au milieu de la Grande Salle.

- Dis, Sirius ...

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que si je lui demande de m'appeler Dieu, il le fera ?

**& Esperluette &**

- Oui, Dieu. Bien sur, Dieu, dit James d'un ton soumis à Diana qui le regardait, satisfaite.

- Diana, je t'adore ! S'écria Sirius en riant de la tête de son ami. Elle se tourne vers lui, soudainement très calme. Sidney suspendit le geste qu'elle était en train de faire & William arrêta son verre alors qu'il le portait à ses lèvres.

- J'apprécierais beaucoup que tu évites de m'appeler Diana, merci, jeta la jeune fille, son attitude hautaine, méprisante et presque menaçante transparaissant largement dans sa voix. Sirius lui lança un regard frondeur.

- Et pourquoi ne peut-on pas t'appeler par ton prénom ?

- Crois-tu que cela te concerne, Sirius ? siffla-t-elle, la rage traversant ses yeux.

- Je m'y intéresse, oui, Diana, lança le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il faisait ça. Pourquoi il la provoquait comme ça. Peut-être pour voir ce que ça donnerait si elle perdait le contrôle ?

Le verre de William explosa dans ses mains. Des morceaux entaillèrent ses paumes alors qu'il fixait Diana, prêt à se servir de sa baguette. Le bruit du verre brisé avait résonné dans la Grande Salle qui faisait peu à peu silence, observant les sixièmes années de Griffondor.

Diana était restée assise, fixant Sirius de son regard vert d'eau qui paraissait glacé. Ce n'était pas des eaux naviguables, et le jeune Black s'en rendit bientôt compte en voyant que les prunelles de la jeune fille semblaient essayer de le trucider. Sans doute pensait-elle à la meilleure façon de le tuer, pour ensuite le dépecer et le manger en ragoût. En fait, la jeune fille essayait justement de ne pas penser à la mort de son condisciple, mais cela s'avérait légèrement plus difficile que prévu.

Autour d'eux, silence complet. Sidney et William avaient la main sur leurs baguettes, prêts à intervenir. Les Maraudeurs, au premières loges si meurtre il y avait, semblaient tétanisés. Diana pouvait être effrayante. Parce qu'elle ne criait pas, qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Non, elle se contentait de quelques phrases assassines, et restait là à vous regarder, vous faisant sentir plus misérable qu'un vulgaire moucheron écrasé sur le pare-choc arrière d'une citroën.

Le reste de la Grande Salle les regardaient avidemment, comme la foule assiste à une exécution sommaire. Avec impatience, avec cette envie de sang qui caractérise si bien l'être humain. Ce goût du spectacle, de l'ostentatoire, de la scène. Diana eut un imperceptible sursaut de dégoût à l'égard de ces gens qui, malgré eux, formaient une masse indistincte où tous attendaient la même chose : qu'elle explose. Et bien, elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir ! Elle serra les poings, tentant de se calmer. Lentement, très lentement, la tension baissa.

Puis la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, relâchant d'un coup le reste de tension accumulée entre les deux jeunes gens. Lily et ses deux amies entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, inconscientes du fait qu'elles venait de sauver Sirius d'une mort douloureuse.

Gabriella se jeta sur le jeune homme et l'embrassa. Diana détendit ses muscles, honteuse de son peu de contrôle. Sidney la fixa d'un air réprobateur.

- Je sais, murmura la blonde, lasse, à l'attention de son amie. Ses deux amis de longue date firent comme si l'incident était oublié, mais les Maraudeurs la regardèrent suspicieusement tout le long du petit déjeuner.

- On a Potions, c'est ça, demanda Sidney, désireuse d'arranger l'ambiance.

- Oui, dans les cachots. Y fait froid, c'est humide, et en plus, on se tape Slug'. C'est nul, fit James, en oubliant Diana et son coup de colère.

- Arrêtez, c'est un bon prof, les sermonna Lily, prenant un peu trop à coeur son rôle de Préfète.

- Oui, bien sur, lui dit le jeune Potter. Il acquiescait à tout ce que disait la rouquine, sans même se poser de questions. Diana, encore furieuse, contre Sirius pour être un idiot inconscient, et contre elle-même pour avoir perdu son contrôle pourtant censé être irréprochable, lui jeta un regard méprisant que personne ne vit. Ce gamin ne pouvait-il donc pas penser par lui-même ? Au lieu de se retrouver soumis à une préfète rabat-joie ?

- Mmmmh ...

- Sirius, tu veux bien aller baiser ailleurs ? Cassa sèchement Sidney.

Le gémissement provenait de Gabriella, assise sur les genoux de Sirius qui avait décidément les mains très baladeuses. Il se redressa, les lèvres gonflées et les cheveux ébouriffés. Sidney vacilla légèrement ; le jeune homme était vraiment canon, mais se reprit bien vite.

- Jalouse ? Sirius fixait la brunette, même si son regard dériva vers la froide Diana qui ne se préoccupait pas du tout d'eux.

- Pas vraiment, mais ça me coupe l'appétit. Will, Di, on y va ?

Les concernés se levèrent, abandonnant avec soulagement la table des Rouge et Ors. La plupart des élèves, toutes maison confondues, les regardèrent s'en aller. Il fallait bien avouer que ces trois là devaient avoir plus de charisme que le Ministre de la Magie, et, même si leur Ministre était un idiot, ce n'était pas rien.

**& Esperluette &**

Ils devaient faire la potion de Coloration, qu'ils avaient déjà vue l'année dernière. Will adorait les potions, mais ses deux amies étaient de vraies quiches.

- On met quoi, là ? Fit Sidney, soupirant d'ennui.

- J'sais pas. Tiens, essaye ça, répondit Diana en lui passant un truc de couleur sombre.

Sidney le jeta nonchalamment dans le chaudron fumant et ... BOUM !

**& Esperluette &**

Clarisse et Jonathan, deux jeunes Poufsouffle de seconde année, marchaient en discutant dans les couloirs. Clarisse jetait souvent des regards en coin à celui qu'elle appelait son ami. Il était tellement beau ... Et tellement gentil ! Il l'avait toujours aidée, elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe, à faire ses devoirs et à se défendre contre les Serpentards qui se moquaient d'elle.

Jonathan ne voulait pas regarder son amie, alors il fixait tour à tour ses pieds, le couloir, le mur, ses mains, ses pieds ... Il savait que s'il regardait Clarisse, il ne pourrait pas en détacher son regard. Il n'osait pas ... Le Choixpeau l'avait placé à Poufsouffle, ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas très intelligent, pas très courageux, et pas très sage. Il se dit que c'était normal qu'il n'ose pas regarder son amie aux boucles blondes et aux joues roses. Après tout, tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était être gentil.

Ils parlaient du cours de Botanique, matière préférée de Clarisse, tout en rejoignant leur salle commune, marchant gaiement dans le château. Alors qu'ils passaient au dessus des cachots, ils entendirent comme un bruit d'explosion.

Ils se regardèrent, inquiets. Puis le sol se lézarda. Une fissure apparut d'on-ne-sait-où et courut le long du couloir. Le sol se mit à trembler, menaçant. Jonathan prit Clarissa dans ses bras d'enfant, prêt à la protéger, contre tous les dangers qu'ils pourraient avoir à affronter. La petite fille se blottit contre lui, terrifiée. Puis le sol s'effondra. Ils hurlèrent.

**& Esperluette &**

- Oupssss ... Murmura Diana au milieu de la salle détruite, en enlevant nonchalamment une grosse brique de son chaudron cabossé.

Des débris jonchaient le sol. Sidney avait vraiment fait fort cette fois ; le ciel leur était littéralement tombé sur la tête. Enfin, le plafond, mais c'est pareil. Les Serdaigles et les Griffondors qui avaient cours émergèrent peu à peu des décombres, toussant et pestant.

- Qui a osé ... ? Hurla le professeur Slughorn, perdant tout son self-controle.

- Moi ! S'écria fièrement Sidney, rayonnante.

- Retenue jusqu'à Halloween ! J'enlève 40 points à Griffondor !

- Mais c'est pas juste, on voulait juste tester la réaction entre le-

- Taisez vous ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

- Clarisse ? S'inquiéta soudain une voix inconnue.

- John ? Où es-tu ?

- Ici, vers la colonne !

- Jonathan ! Une petite fille brune accourut vers un enfant à la peau mate et au yeux noirs. Tu m'a sauvé la vie !

- Clarisse ...

- Tu veux bien être mon Prince ? Demanda la petite fille, toute charmante dans sa timidité, et couverte de poussière.

- Oui ! Et tu seras ma Princesse ! S'exclama le garçon comme s'il venait juste d'attraper la queue de Mickey au manège.

Et ils se prirent par la main et sortirent de la classe de Potions sous le regard éberlué des élèves. Puis Diana explosa de rire. Sidney et Will la suivirent dans son hilarité, et bientôt, toute la classe se remplit de rires et de cris hystériques.

- Assez ! Dehors ! Hurla Slughorn, le visage rouge de fureur. Les étudiants ne se firent pas prier, et obéirent avec déférence à leur professeur. Une fois hors de la salle, les rires se tarirent et les visages redevinrent peu à peu sérieux. William essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Sidney remit ses cheveux en place. Diana défroissa sa jupe.

Et tous trois se prirent par le bras, laissant plantés là une vingtaine de sorciers et sorcières qui les contemplaient comme s'ils venaient de subir le plus gros traumatisme de leur vie.

- Je les adore, annonça solennellement James aux trois autres garçons de Griffondor.

**& Esperluette &**

- Di' faut vraiment que t'apprennes à te contrôler, même si Raf est pas là, glissa Will à la jeune fille pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient à leur table dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient les seuls sixième année de Griffondor présents, et le jeune homme en profitait pour glisser quelques mots à son amie.

- Désolée. C'est pas vraiment que ça me rend triste, c'est surtout que je ne supporte pas de porter son prénom. Ignoble, fit Diana en retour avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

- On sait que tu n'l'aimes pas. Mais essayes de rester calme, okay ?

- Mais bien sur, Willy, susurra la blonde avec une moue hautaine et méprisante. Une façon comme une autre de se protéger, après tout.

- Et arrêtes ça aussi !

- De quoi vous parlez ? Intervint Gabriella en s'asseyant à coté d'eux, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux brillants.

- Du cours de Runes, mentit allègrement William. Diana, Will et Lily étaient les seuls Griffondors à avoir prit cette matière comme option. Les autres avaient une heure libre à la place. Diana esquissa un sourire moqueur et échangea un regard entendu avec son ami. Pas la peine de se demander ce qu'avaient fait Gabriella et Sirius pendant leur période libre ...

- C'était bien ? J'ai jamais rien compris aux Runes, dit la jeune Griffondor, à moitié intéressée.

- Pas aussi intéressant que ce que tu as fait, mais plutôt pas mal, ouais, répondit Diana avec son éternel sourire en coin. Même si le prof est un idiot.

- Sur ! Blanche me sort par les trous de nez ! S'exclama Will, changeant complètement de sujet.

- Il est un peu comme Defray, expliqua Diana à Sidney. Mais en plus chauve.

- J'imagine plutôt bien, grimaça la brunette. Ils rirent un peu en se souvenant de leur cher professeur de métamorphose.

Le professeur Defray était un idiot. Vraiment. Personne à l'Olympic ne savait comment il avait réussi à passer son diplôme, mais les faits étaient là. Il faisait cours à des adolescents qui en savaient plus que lui sur son cours. Enfin, bref.

- C'est qui, Defray ? Demanda James en arrivant, suivi des trois autres Maraudeurs, provoquant chuchotements et rires dans les rangs féminins de l'école.

- Notre ancien prof de méta. Horrible, annonça Sidney.

- Ah. Je vois.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'éloquence, faisant sourire les trois nouveaux élèves.

Sa chemise n'était qu'à moitié boutonnée, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, et ses lèvres avaient pris une couleur rouge cerise. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que Gabriella qui avait apprécié son heure creuse.

- On a trois heures de DCFM après, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, on va mourir, fit Sidney à Will avec un regard dépité.

- Oh, vous êtes pas drôles ! J'espère qu'on va encore faire des duels, s'exclama Diana avec un grand sourire, enfournant une énorme fourchette de pâtes dans sa bouche.

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

- Oui papa, oui maman, rigola Diana avec ses deux amis.

- Ils sont fous, glissa Rémus à son voisin de droite.

- Je les adore, répondit James avec un immense sourire.

**& Esperluette &**

- J'y crois pas, pesta Diana avec un regard noir en direction de son professeur de Défense.

Celui-ci parlait et parlait depuis le début du cours. Môôsieur avait décidé qu'ils feraient de la théorie pendant les TROIS HEURES de cours, et Diana commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Ils avaient besoin de relâcher la pression, et le cours de DCFM était censé être le meilleur endroit pour ça !

Â coté d'elle, la baguette de Sidney produisait des étincelles bleues inquiétantes. Elle intima à son amie de se calmer d'un regard, mais la jeune brune ne la regardait même pas.

- Sid ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

- Je m'ennuie, répondit la brune d'une voix monocorde.

- Ennuies toi en me laissant en sécurité, s'il te plaît, cassa Diana, la voix sèche.

- Pffft, même pas drôle, soupira Sidney en posant sa baguette et en croisant les bras sur sa table, s'en servant d'oreiller. Diana sourit légèrement. Son amie ronflait déjà.

- Vous faites quoi ? Glissa Will de derrière.

- On essaye de dormir, mais y'a un bouffon sur l'estrade qui arrêtes pas de faire du bruit, c'est chiant, fit Diana avec une moue artistiquement innocente.

- Ah ah ah ! T'as raisons, dormons. On va avoir besoin de toutes nos forces, ce soir, chuchota le blond en lançant un clin d'oeil à son amie.

**& Esperluette &**

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient réunis dans leur dortoir, profitant de l'absence de William.

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda James en attrapant une bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu.

- J'sais pas trop. Ils sont ... Différents, hésita Rémus en s'allongeant sur son lit.

- Vous avez remarqué qu'ils connaissaient déjà Poudlard ?

- Oui, Sirius a raison, c'est bizarre, dit Peter, la bouche emplie de sucreries.

- J'ai toujours raison. Bref. Et puis, Diana m'a dit que Dumbledore était le parrain de son oncle, un truc comme ça.

- Etrange ... Lâcha Rémus, détendu alors que James fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est de Lassay, son nom, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, mais ...

- Je vais demander à mon père s'il sait quelque chose sur elle. Et d'ailleurs, ça vous choque pas qu'ils arrivent comme ça, en plein milieu de leur scolarité ?

- On leur demandera demain, fit Sirius avec un demi sourire ressemblant étrangement à celui qu'on fait lorsqu'on a une idée machiavélique derrière la tête.

- Pad' ... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, encore ? Soupira Rémus, un peu amusé malgré tout.

- Je l'ai déjà dit à James, je veux cette Diana dans mon lit, dit le jeune Black, une lueur brillant dans son regard décidé.

- Pad' ...

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est du genre à te tomber dans les bras comme ça ?

- Personne ne me résiste, susurra le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier.

**& Esperluette &**

- Merci, merci, merci ! S'écria Diana en dansant sous le regard pétillant du Directeur.

- Allez, files maintenant, lui dit-il.

- Et encore merci ! Lança-t-elle en passant la porte du bureau.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle inspira profondément et rejoignit ses deux amis qui l'attendaient nerveusement.

- Alors ?

- Personne ne me résiste, s'exclama la jeune fille avec un sourire béat, faisant éclater de rire Sid et Will.

- Je suis géniale, réussit-elle à ajouter entre deux rires.

**& Esperluette &**

- Vous croyez qu'il y a des araignées ? Murmura Sidney en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

- Mais non, soupira Will, qui la rassurait pour la centième fois.

- T'as sur ? AHHHHH !

Apparemment, il y avait vraiment une araignée.

Ils étaient dans la Forêt Interdite, et essayaient de se faire le plus silencieux possible. Ce qui était peine perdue avec Sidney, qui n'avait vraiment rien compris à la signification du mot discrétion. Ils avaient voulu explorer un peu, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, en réalité.

Et comme marcher pour marcher ne leur plaisait pas plus que ça, ils décidèrent de faire demi-tour, et d'attendre d'avoir une bonne raison avant de revenir. Comme une carte au trésor, des plantes chères et rares, ou un dragon à combattre.

Déçus, ils reprirent la route vers la château, quand une grosse araignée leur coupa la route. Sidney leva la tête et poussa un cri de frayeur, bientôt remplacé par une baguette levée.

Des dizaines d'araignées descendaient des arbres.

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à finir en casse-croûte pour arachnides de taille démesurée, Will en stupéfixia une bonne dizaine, rapidement suivi par ses deux amies.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? hurla Sid dont la voix partait vers des aigus effrayants, en voyant d'autres araignées arriver vers eux.

- Courage, fuyons ! Répondit Diana avec un grand sourire, en assommant deux araignées de plus.

Ils partirent en courant le plus vite possible vers le château, lançant des sorts vers l'arrière à l'aveuglette. Mais les araignées se rapprochaient, toujours pas près.

- Muscas ! Hurla Diana en agitant sa baguette, prise par une inspiration soudaine.

Des centaines de mouches se déversèrent sur les araignées, qui s'arrêtèrent pour profiter du festin gratuit. Enfin, ils atteignèrent la lisière du bois et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol.

- Di', il sort d'où, ce sortilège ? Demanda Sidney, intriguée.

- Ben, "musca", ça veut dire mouche en latin, alors j'ai tenté ma chance, rit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

- Je viens d'avoir l'idée finale pour ce cher petit Anton Harper, fit la brune, un air diabolique plaqué sur son visage.

- Racontes nous tout, ma chérie, la pressa William, qui arborait la même expression sadiquement amusée que Diana.

- Et bien voilà, nous allons ...

Les sourires de Di et Will s'élargirent au fur et à mesure que Sid exposait son plan. Trois rires hystériques emplirent bientôt l'air du parc, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux et fuir les poissons du lac. C'était juste parfait.

**& Esperluette &**

- Vous savez quoi ? Je m'ennuie, lança Diana dans la Salle Commune.

Elle et Will étaient affalés sur un canapé. Sirius et sa copine étaient partis on-ne-sait-où faire on-sait-tous-quoi, James et Rémus finissaient une partie d'échecs, et Sidney expliquait un truc de DCFM à Peter.

Il était passées dix heures du soir, alors Lily et Miranda étaient parties se coucher. La Salle des Rouge et Or se vidait peu à peu, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que les derniers sixième année et trois garçons de septième année qui semblaient avoir une discussions passionnante sur le Quidditch.

- Hey ! Potter, t'en penses quoi, du dernier match des Canons ? Un des garçons venait d'interpeller James avec un grand sourire.

- 180 à 60, ils ont vraiment pas mal joué. Mais leur second batteur est nul, même pas capable de viser correctement ! Fit le jeune homme, apparemment passionné par le sport international des Sorciers.

- Les Harpies se sont pas mal débrouillées, quand même, intervint un autre, grand blond à la carrure épaisse.

- Elles sont nulles ! Incapables d'arrêter le Souaffle ! S'exclama le premier en faisant des grands gestes. L'autre grogna.

- Elles ont gagné la Coupe l'année dernière, je te rappelle !

- C'est des idiotes misandriques !

Diana éclata de rire à la dernière remarque.

- Magnifique ! Mais, bon, elles peuvent se le permettre, non, vu la mentalité des anglais sur la parité hommes-femmes ...

- Hey ! T'es la nouvelle ! Chloé, c'est ça ? Demanda le second -le blond.

- Yep. Et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se rapprochaient pour se joindre aux plus jeunes.

- Dean, le traître qui supporte les Harpies, Thomas, neutre et Mike, fan des géniaux Canons de Chudley, pour vous servir ! S'exclama le premier, Mike, qui semblait avoir une énergie ultra-contagieuse.

- Enchantée. D'ailleurs, vous jouez avec quelles règles, au Quidditch ?

- Y'en a plusieurs ? Intervint James, qui avait suivit de près la conversation, se faisant par la même occasion battre par Rémus aux échecs.

- Bah oui, par exemple, y'a celle où y'a une limite de temps dans le jeu, une autre où c'est la prise du Vif qui arrête le jeu ...

- Jamais entendu parler, trancha Dean.

- Heu ... Nous, la prise du Vif arrêtes le jeu et ... C'est tout, fit Mike après une demi-seconde de réflexion.

- Et on a deux batteurs, ajouta Dean avec un sourire.

- D'ailleurs, va falloir penser à remplacer Hewer, vu qu'il est parti, fit James avec une moue préoccupée.

- Vous jouez ? S'enquit Mike avec un sourire aux trois nouveaux.

- Sid et Di, juste pour le fun, mais je suis joueur, oui, lâcha William nonchalamment. James sauta sur ses pieds.

- Dis moi que tu es batteur, dis moi que tu es batteur, dis moi-

- Je suis batteur.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non. Will laissa une seconde de flottement, juste pour voir le sourire du jeune Potter déserter son visage. Je rigole ! Reprit-il, je suis batteur.

- Ouf !

Ils rirent tous un peu à l'air soulagé de James.

- Vous jouez dans l'équipe ? Demanda Sidney aux septième année, intéressée, levant les yeux de son livre.

- Dean est attrapeur, je suis poursuiveur, fit Mike en souriant.

- Ah, cool. C'est qui les autres ?

- James, Capitaine et poursuiveur, Sirius, batteur, mais vous le savez déjà, non ? Et ensuite, Olympe, une cinquième année, en autre poursuiveuse, et personne en gardien non plus, répondit calmement Dean.

- Va falloir trouver du monde cette année. Et Black est chiant, murmura finalement Mike.

James lui lança un regard noir, auquel le septième année répondit par un autre regard presque aussi sombre. Le jeune Potter pouvait être effrayant à ses heures, et Diana était sûre que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Griffons, qui avaient vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui les maîtriserait.

- Tu parles pas de Sirius comme ça, ou je te vire, menaça-t-il, trop agité pour paraître réellement menaçant. S'il y avait une chose que la jeune fille avait apprise pendant son enfance, c'était qu'une colère calme, froide et contenue était bien plus terrifiante qu'une personne rouge qui criait et s'agitait dans tous les sens.

- Pour te trouver un poursuiveur nul ? T'as de l'espoir, mon gars! Répliqua le grand blond, se redressant de toute sa hauteur -grande, la hauteur.

- Who who ! On n'est pas au courant des p'tites histoires de Poudlard, alors si vous pouviez nous mettre au courant avant de vous étriper, ce serait cool, merci, fit William, histoire de calmer le jeu.

- Cherchez pas, c'est pas important, laissa tomber Mike après une seconde de réflexion. Il se détourna et monta dans le dortoir des garçons en frappant des pieds.

- Puéril, murmura Diana très doucement.

- Très puéril, rit une voix. Elle se retourna et vit Thomas, le neutre, accoudé au canapé.

- Mmh, t'es gentil avec tes amis, toi, sourit la jeune fille.

- On a pas trop le choix. A même pas cinq par année et par maison, on choisit pas vraiment ses amis, ici.

- Ouais. Au pire, va voir chez les Serpys. Ils rirent légèrement. L'atmosphère était calme, ce soir-là, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait faire trop de bruit.

- Je suis né-moldu, ils vont essayer de me bouffer.

- Mais non, ils sont gentils, joua Diana, exagérant l'image de la petite fille candide et innocente qu'elle n'était pas du tout.

- Oui, bien sur, fit Thomas, sceptique.

- Même pas drôle, bouda la jeune fille en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- J'suis fatiguée, intervint Sid, mettant fin à leur rire.

- On y va, les mecs, amusez-vous bien ! S'écria doucement Diana en piquant une bise sur la joue de Peter, qui était le plus proche. A demain !

- Salut !

**& Esperluette &**

- C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda Sid avec un large sourire dès qu'elle eut insonorisé leurs lits.

- Quoi ? Répondit Diana avec une moue innocente très surjouée.

- Thomas.

- Ah ... Il est canon, non ? Fit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es impossible, geint son amie en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- Arrêtes, tu peux parfaitement avoir qui tu veux, t'as vu comment t'es foutue ? Jeta Diana en faisant un grand geste de la main vers son amie. Sidney détourna la tête.

- Sid ?

Diana se rapprocha de son amie, inquiète.

- C'est qui ?

- Personne, fit la brune, butée.

- Sidney ... Je te préviens, je ne te le demanderais pas trois fois... C'est qui ?

- ...

- SIDNEY CARMEN DE LA TORRE !

- Raf, lâcha Sid en un souffle.

Diana s'arrêta de respirer pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, fixant son amie d'un air ébahi.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Tout partit en couille à ce moment-là.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ? Raf ! Je ... La voix de la blonde s'éteignit d'un seul coup. Oh, merde ... Lâcha-t-elle en réalisant ce que cela impliquait.

- Exactement ce que je me suis dit quand je m'en suis rendu compte, fit Sidney en esquissant un sourire triste.

- Sid...

- C'est bon. Pas la peine d'en faire un drame non plus, dit la jeune fille en relevant le menton. C'est juste un béguin passager, pas de quoi s'en faire. D'ailleurs, ce Mike est plutôt pas mal, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

- Moui, Thomas est mieux.

- Je préfère les blonds, tu sais ça, sourit la brune.

- Et moi les bruns, rit la blonde.

- Allez, à demain, coupa Sidney en essayant d'étouffer un bâillement.

- Bonne nuit, ma belle.

Diana soupira sans bruit. Sidney la croyait-elle vraiment aussi naïve ? Un béguin passager, hein ? Et les larmes au fond de ses yeux ? Et le changement de sujet ? Et la voix quelque peu tremblante ? ... Non. Tout cela n'indiquait pas du tout un béguin passager. Plutôt une affection profonde et surtout, non-réciproque.

Et je fais comment, moi, dans tout ça ? Se demanda la jeune fille en clignant des paupières, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle soupira longuement et insonorisa son lit. S'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit, la couverture enroulée autour d'elle, elle réfléchit.

Trop de questions, trop peu de réponses. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper des histoires de coeur de son amie, et, même si elle se savait incroyablement cynique de dire ça, il y avait bien plus important. Comme un certain loup-garou, par exemple...

**& Esperluette &**

Cette nuit-là, des nuages cachaient la lune. Pourtant, la jeune fille qui était assise tout en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie semblait la voir. Ses yeux reflétaient la lune. L'Espoir. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux et soupira longuement.

Mais où était donc passée la jeune fille prête à rire de tout qu'elle était, avant ?

_THE END :)_

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, j'espère le poster plus rapidement :) Mais j'ai un programme très chargé : concerts, plage, fêtes, plage, océan, bronzage, plage ... Oui, j'aime les vacances :)

_**S**_erend___i_p___i_té


	6. La Vengeance

**Esperluette**

Bonjour ! * Part se cacher, honteusement * Vous me pardonnez ? Hein ? * Sort la tête, évite une tomate * Siii vous plaît ? * Se prend une tomate pourrie * Bon, je vous file le chapitre et je vais me laver * Se retourne, se prend une autre tomate *

Disclaimer : Ce qui appartient à JKR ne m'appartient pas (sans blâââgue ?)

Et merci à Affreuses Sisters pour leur super gentille review, et à Els qui est toujours là :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Et PAS de tomates !)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Quand on parle d'amour

Ou

_La vengeance du Choixpeau Magique_

* * *

Il pleuvait très légèrement, ce jeudi-là. C'était leur quatrième jour de cours, et Diana commençait à s'habituer au rythme scolaire -incroyablement lent par rapport à celui que les étudiants de l'Olympic subissaient. Elle se levait avec le soleil, courait, se douchait, et descendait manger avec Sirius. Elle se doutait que si le jeune homme se levait si tôt, c'était aussi pour être tranquille, alors elle essayait de se faire un minimum discrète.

- Salut, fit Diana en redescendant dans la Salle Commune après son jogging et sa douche matinale.

Seul Sirius était déjà levé, comme depuis le début de l'année, et tout deux avaient décidé d'un accord tacite d'oublier les événements du jour précédent, y compris la petite crise de Diana.

- Faut croire qu'on est les deux seuls lève-tôt des Griffons, rit le jeune homme en la voyant.

- C'est sur ! En plus de ne pas savoir manger correctement, les héritiers de Godric sont paresseux. Il doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe !

- D'ailleurs, tu crois qu'il est enterré où ?

- Sous la Salle Commune ? Pour rester près de ses chers Griffondors ?

- Ou sous les dortoirs des filles ...

- Peuh ! Nan ... Et voilà, j'vais faire des cauchemars !

- Pauvre choutte.

- Ah, ah, très drôle. Elle lui tira la langue. Imagine Salazar enterré sous ton dortoir, tu réagirais comment ?

- Heu ... Je déménage ?

- Dans les dortoirs des filles, je suppose ?

- Bien sur ... Ah, ce serait la belle vie, ça !

- Pervers.

- Prude.

Diana éclata d'un rire malicieux, détournant la tête. Il la regarda un instant, surpris, avant de lui demander ce qui lui prenait.

- Oh, rien, laisse tomber, sourit-elle en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Lily deux jours auparavant.

- Mouais. On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai faim.

- Tu t'es lavé les mains, au moins ? Lui demanda-t-elle en jouant la mère-poule inquiète, prise d'une impulsion subite.

- Comme après tous mes passages dans la salle de bain matinaux. En gros, Sirius insinuait largement qu'il se branlait tous les matins. Normal, pensa la jeune fille, blasée. Ce genre de réflexions -en plus vulgaire, bien sûr- étaient légions à l'Olympic. Ah, les moeurs libres des jeunes Américains ! Elle pouffa.

- Gabriella ne te suffit pas ?

- Si, si.

- Tu as l'air convaincu, c'est un miracle, se moqua Diana. Sirius sourit en baissant les yeux.

- A peu près, au moins, admit-il, joueur.

- C'est vrai ? Tu devrais plutôt te taper Sid', elle est meilleure que ta copine, alors, lâcha la blonde, les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnant à trois mille à l'heure. Sirius était sans doute la personne de Poudlard la plus à même de faire oublier Raf à Sidney, pensa-t-elle. Le jeune homme la scruta attentivement.

- J'y penserais. Bon, on y va ?

- Ouais. Non ! J'ai oublié un truc dans ma chambre. Tu m'attends ? Elle lui fit les yeux doux et il se moqua d'elle.

- 3 minutes, pas une seconde de plus ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'elle remontait les escaliers en courant.

Sans réveiller son amie, elle attrapa un bracelet serti d'émeraudes et l'enfila à son poignet droit. Souriante, elle redescendit et rejoignit Sirius qui s'était couché sur un canapé.

- Allez, debout, paresseux ! Le taquina-t-elle, d'humeur joyeuse.

- T'avais oublié quoi ? Elle leva son poignet, montrant ostensiblement le bracelet. Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

- Je ne te savais pas si vénale.

- Ah, tellement de choses que tu ignores sur moi ... Et si peu de temps pour t'en instruire, se pâma la jeune fille, rieuse.

- Oh, mon amour, je brûle de savoir tous tes secrets, tes mystères enfouis en ton sein... Non, ça fait pervers là, se ravisa Sirius après son envolée lyrique. Diana lui sourit largement, puis devint soudain pensive. Intérieurement, elle réfléchissait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Choisir les bons mots, prendre la bonne intonation ... On lui avait appris comment faire, et elle se servait toujours de ces leçons pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Sirius aurait sans doute un point de vue intéressant sur cette question, elle en était sûre.

- Dis, si tu tombais amoureux de quelqu'un que tu connais depuis très longtemps et qu'il partageait pas tes sentiments, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Demanda abruptement la jeune fille, prenant le garçon de court. Ils se ressaisit bien vite et répondit avec un sourire intéressé.

- Qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Hein ? Ah, non, c'est pas pour moi ! S'écria Diana, amusée.

- Je ne tomberais jamais amoureux, alors y'a pas de danger, annonça Sirius avec un clin d'oeil séducteur envers la jeune fille.

- Visiblement, tu n'es pas assez mûr pour ça. Oublie, fit-elle en retour, légèrement exaspérée. Pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait pensé, finalement...

- Ah, parce que Mademoiselle croit que le grand Amour existe ? Jeta le jeune homme, ennuyé par le ton condescendant de sa camarade.

- Regardes James, dit simplement Diana, désireuse de maintenir la paix entre eux deux.

- James est ... Gentil, tenta Sirius, légèrement embarrassé. Diana vit tout de suite les mots cachés derrière cette phrase. Elle avait une quinzaine d'années d'expérience dans ce domaine, après tout.

- Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a pas de gens "fait pour aimer" et d'autres non, tu sais. Il y a juste des humains, des gens différents qui aiment de façon différente. Quelqu'un qui a perdu ses parents n'aimera pas de la même manière qu'un riche héritier auquel tout est dû. Mais tout le monde peut aimer, parce que l'amour, c'est supposé être la sublimation de la vie.

- Évidemment, se moqua Sirius. Je te laisse à tes délires, rit-il en s'éloignant, sortant de la Salle Commune.

Diana soupira. N'importe lequel de ses amis aurait comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les enfants d'ici n'avaient aucun bagage philosophique, c'en était presque rageant. Elle s'affala sur un fauteuil, réfléchissant à toute allure.

Non, elle n'était pas juste. Le jeune Black avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne voulait seulement pas admettre qu'elle disait la vérité. Alors il se moquait. L'allégorie de la caverne semblait bien plus claire à ses yeux, maintenant qu'elle en faisait la désagréable expérience. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à des gens qui ne l'écoutaient pas. Des gens qui ne partageaient pas ses opinions, des gens qui la prenaient de haut, oui, mais tous lui avaient toujours laissé une chance de s'exprimer, de s'expliquer.

Mais là ... Rien. Il riait et se cassait. Sale bouffon. Elle avait raison, elle le savait. Mais lui, il se moquait d'elle, pour ne pas voir la réalité. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur le jeune homme, mais il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il rejette toute possibilité d'aimer de façon totalement irrationnelle, non ? Et elle se sentait terriblement impuissante. Incapable de le faire réfléchir, incapable de le faire penser. C'était une sensation horrible. Elle voyait parfaitement qu'il avait les capacités pour distinguer le vrai du faux, et voyait aussi qu'il ne s'en servait pas. Et ça la rendait dingue.

"Je ne tomberais jamais amoureux", elle était bien bonne, celle-là. Si Diana avait vraiment été méchante, comme elle aimait parfois à le faire croire, elle l'aurait séduit, lentement et sûrement, pour lui montrer que si, même Sirius Black pouvait tomber amoureux. Mais elle se décida pour la manière douce. Autrement dit, la conversation.

**& Esperluette &**

- Désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça tout à l'heure, s'excusa Sirius, sans avoir l'air de vraiment y croire, lorsque Diana le rejoint dans la Grande Salle.

- Pas de problème, je comprend, fit la jeune fille en se servant une pile de toasts.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

- Hein ? Diana se tourna vers le brun, intriguée.

- Heu ... En fait, t'es intéressante. Quand tu pars dans tes délires, comme ça, t'as toujours l'air passionnée, et ça à l'air intéressant, alors ... Sirius haussa les épaules, tentant de se donner une contenance. La blonde sourit.

- Je parlais de l'amour.

- Et ... L'encouragea-t-il d'un regard attentif.

- Bien. Tu définirais comment l'amour ? Demanda-t-elle, décidant qu'elle avait trop faim pour partir dans une longue explication et qu'elle allait plutôt essayer d'avoir une conversation constructive avec le Griffondor borné.

- Quand on devient idiot à cause d'une personne ? Quand on aime quelqu'un plus que soi-même ?

Diana rit silencieusement. Donc Sirius ne concevait pas qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un plus que lui-même, puisque l'amour n'était pas fait pour lui. Intéressant.

- Et que fait-on, quand on aime quelqu'un plus que soi-même ?

- On s'oublie. On n'est plus vraiment soi-même, puisqu'on fait passer les désirs de quelqu'un d'autre avant les siens. Diana traduit dans sa tête : On devient esclave d'une personne qui, à tous les coups, va en profiter.

- Sirius. Tu ... Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Bah, si, pourquoi ?

- Désolée si je te semble un peu rude, mais ... Tu sais que tu parles comme un mage noir en puissance ?

- Pardon ? Sirius se leva d'un coup, laissant tomber sa chaise dans un bruit clair qui résonna dans la Grande Salle vide. Il la toisa, furieux.

- Sirius. Il détourna le regard. Sirius, appela la jeune fille, son inquiétude grandissant.

Elle se leva finalement, se plantant à deux pas du Griffondor. Il était plus grand qu'elle, mais pas beaucoup. Par contre, il lui apparut un instant comme un animal blessé qui est sur le point de partir se cacher. Elle lui attrapa le bras.

- Sirius ... Elle répéta encore un fois son prénom, dans une supplique inutile. Sirius, regarde moi ! Il daigna enfin relever le regard, fixant ses perles grises dans les siennes.

Insondable. Diana se remémora quelque chose qu'on lui avait dit à propos du gris. "Une couleur morne, sans passion. Neutre, la couleur du refoulement, de l'insensibilité". Oh, comme celui qui avait dit ça s'était trompé ! Le regard de Sirius pouvait passer pour insensible et dur, mais, si on fixait ses pupilles un instant, on s'aperçevait que non, cette couleur n'était pas froide. Au contraire, elle semblait même briller d'un feu ivre détruisant toute autre couleur. Le gris de Sirius était sa passion. Refoulée, certes, mais prête à s'échapper et à illuminer le visage du jeune homme.

Captive de ce regard qui exprimait tant et si peu à la fois, elle fut soudain prise d'une irrésistible envie. Si Sirius fut surpris de la voir se jeter dans ses bras sans préavis, il se reprit bien vite pour la serrer contre lui. Enfouissant la tête contre son épaule, elle murmura longtemps qu'elle était désolée. Son souffle chaud caressa le cou du jeune homme, qui l'attira plus fort encore contre lui. Elle inspira longuement son odeur, prise par la chaleur qui émanait de celui qui l'étreignait si fermement.

Elle se détourna après un long moment, et s'excusa une n-ième fois.

- Excuse acceptées ... Si tu m'expliques, posa Sirius, son regard gris joueur et son sourire revenu.

- Je t'expliques ... Si tu t'asseois, répliqua le jeune fille sur le même ton, contente de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il s'agissait maintenant de la jouer serrée ... Le brun s'assit, la regardant attentivement.

- Donc ... Où en étais-je ? Les mages noirs. Sais-tu pourquoi ils sont devenus "mauvais" ? Sirius secoua la tête, et elle continua.

- Bon. On va commencer par le commencement. Je suppose que Freud ne fait pas partie de tes lectures.

- Qui ?

- Freud. Mais on s'en fout de son nom. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'il nous a plus ou moins appris. Donc ... Dans notre inconscient, il y a deux grandes catégories de pulsions. La pulsion de vie, Eros, et la pulsion de mort, Thanatos. On va aussi dire que nous avons tous en nous, comme un principe universel, une capacité à aimer, qui fait partie de la pulsion de vie. Tu me suis ? A partir de là, pour faire court, les mages noirs, à cause de circonstances particulières, ont perdu cette capacité à aimer. L'ont reniée, jetée aux ordures. Et sans ça, que leur reste-il ? La pulsion de mort. Et ... Tu devines la suite.

- Plutôt bien, oui. Et le rapport avec moi ?

- J'y viens. Tu m'as dit "je ne tomberais jamais amoureux" et "l'amour, c'est être dominé", en gros. C'est une façon de renier ta capacité à aimer, tu n'crois pas ? Mais j'avoue que j'ai largement exagéré. Il suffit de regarder tes liens avec les Maraudeurs, ou la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi ou Gabriella pour voir que c'n'est pas vraiment de l'amour dont tu as peur. C'est plutôt l'attachement. Les Maraudeurs sont des mecs, et ça ne te pose pas de problème. Mais les filles... C't'une autre histoire. Du sexe ? Ok. Une relation ? Hors de question. Après, je m'doute que tu as tes raisons, mais c'est un peu confus pour moi qui ne te connais pas.

- ... Comment tu sais tout ça ? Diana ricana devant l'air ahuri de son condisciple.

- J'avais des cours là-dessus avant. Et je suis un minimum observatrice.

- Évidemment. Et ... Attends ! C'est quoi, la façon dont je me comporte avec toi ?

- Tu me prends pour une salope, fit Diana sur le ton de la constatation, les coins de sa bouche retombant très légèrement.

- Mais non ! Il capitula devant l'air de la blonde, un sourcil levé et une moue dubitative accrochée au visage. Bon, ok, j'te croyais aussi conne que Gaby. Mais t'es intelligente, en fait, pour une fille.

- Pour une fille ! Non, mais je rêve ! Espèce de sale machiste ! C'est pas parce que les femmes ont un cerveau plus petit qu'elle sont toutes idiotes !

- Un cerveau plus petit ? Ah ah ah ! C'est pas vrai ? Merlin ! C'est la preuve que les hommes sont les meilleurs ! Sirius tomba de sa chaise tellement il riait. L'air dépité de Diana augmenta encore son hilarité, et quand elle finit par laisser passer un rire, c'en fût finit de lui.

**& Esperluette &**

C'est ainsi que le reste des Griffondors les trouvèrent, riant aux larmes et s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, riant encore plus fort lorsqu'ils retombaient par terre en essayant de se relever.

- Heu ... Ça va ?

- Prongs, tu vois bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas te répondre.

- Laisse le découvrir le monde par lui-même, Rémus.

- Après tout, ce n'est qu'un pauvre enfant.

- Sid, Will, vous faites chier.

- Je t'aime aussi, Jamesie.

- Ce surnom est débile, Potter.

- La ferme, Evans.

- D'où tu lui parles comme ça, William ?

- Pour toi, ce sera Von Ditters, Miri.

- Arrêtes avec ce surnom, tu vois bien qu'elle aime pas.

- La ferme, Evans.

- Oh, non, Sidney, tu me déçois, je croyais que tu étais encore la seule personne normale ici.

- Mumus. Je ne suis pas normale, je suis folle.

- Au moins, t'es réaliste sur tes défauts.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, la pouffiasse ?

- Hey ! Tu me parles pas comme ça, j'vais le dire à Siri !

- J'te parles comme je veux, bouffonne !

- Sale chienne !

- Pétasse !

- Idiote !

- T'as vraiment des insultes merdiques, 'spèce de pute !

- Ouais, baston ! Baston !

- James, relax ...

- Baston ! Baston !

- Ah, non, Will, t'y mets pas aussi !

- Laisse les Rémus, ils sont fous.

- Miranda, la ferme. Je regarde.

- William, elle n'a rien fait.

- Justement, Lily. Elle est chiante.

- T'es vraiment aussi con que Potter !

- Je t'aime, Lily !

- Va te faire foutre !

- Bon, moi, j'vais manger.

- La même. Oh, regardes Pete, des tartines à la confiture d'abricot !

- Tu m'en laisses, Will, j'attaque avec le pudding !

Sirius et Diana s'étaient remis de leur fou rire depuis un moment. Ils étaient tous deux assis à même la table, contemplant les sixièmes année de leur maison

Sidney et Gabriella s'envoyaient des insultes à la pelle. Lily hurlait sur un James qui se tenait une joue rouge d'un air penaud. Miranda s'était assise par terre, prise par un fou rire subit. Rémus contemplait la scène, secouant la tête avec consternation. William et Peter se goinfraient avec les tartines de Diana avait préparé en descendant.

- Ils sont complètement tarés, situa Sirius avec un air mi-choqué mi-amusé.

- J'sais pas ce qu'ils ont pris ce matin, mais ça devait être fort, sourit la jeune fille, les yeux agrandis de stupeur fixés sur la scène.

Ils ré-éclatèrent de rire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

**& Esperluette &**

- Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes venus à Poudlard ?

Les trois nouveaux élèves eurent des réactions parfaitement normales à la question -apparemment innocente- de James. Le jeune homme n'avait vraiment aucun tact, et les deux autres Maraudeurs présents secouèrent discrètement la tête, atterrés. Sidney ne releva même pas les yeux de son devoir de métamorphose, prétendant ne pas être intéressée du tout pas ce qui allait suivre. William continua sa parti d'échecs avec Rémus, lui prenant un pion par la même occasion. Et Diana répondit légèrement, de sa voix un peu blasée, un peu ennuyée.

- On voulait voyager. Et j'voulais revoir le Vieux Citronné. Sid ricana un peu et Will esquissa un sourire, concentré -sur la partie d'échecs aussi bien que sur la conversation qui se déroulait.

- Le Vieux quoi ?

- Votre honorable Directeur, se moqua Diana avec un large sourire.

- Hey ! Vous parlez de moi ?

Sirius et Gaby venaient de rentrer dans la Salle Commune des Griffons. Diana remarqua largement l'air conquis de la jeune fille, et sourit un peu tristement.

- Nan.

- Ça, c'est fait, commenta Sidney.

- Tu viens de me dire que je n'occupais pas tes pensées en permanence ? Tu me blesses, là, déclama Sirius, la main sur le coeur.

Diana allait répondre quelque chose d'un peu amusant, légèrement provocateur, mais elle intercepta le regard de Gabriella. La jeune fille regardait son petit ami avec cette sorte de dévotion, d'adoration, qui fit que Diana changea totalement sa réplique.

- Non, je ne pense pas à toi souvent. Le regard du jeune homme passa d'amusé à étonné. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Diana avait toujours répondu à ses petites provocations. Là, elle le rembarrait gentiment, presque nonchalamment, sans se préoccuper de lui. Sans même le regarder !

- Bon, vous nous avez pas dit pourquoi vous étiez ici, d'ailleurs, lança James avec un sens de l'à-propos remarquable. Les trois membres de l'Elite n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder pour comprendre les intentions du garçon. Il était évident qu'il avait parlé d'eux à ses amis, et qu'ils avaient l'intention d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux. Mauvaise idée, les gars. Vous n'savez pas à qui vous vous attaquez...

- Je voulais finir ma scolarité à Poudlard. Vous comprenez, le Vieux Ci- Albus a vraiment été une personne importante pour moi durant mon enfance. Je le voyais vraiment vraiment très souvent, et il me racontait toujours des histoires sur Poudlard. Depuis, ça a quasiment été mon rêve de venir étudier ici. Bien sûr, je suis déjà venue passer des vacances dans le château, mais je voulais voir comment c'était quand il y avait des gens à l'intérieur. Et c'est génial, expliqua Diana, mentant sans aucun scrupule. En plus, c'était pas vraiment crédible, en sachant que Dumbledore résidait à Poudlard depuis des lustres, et qu'il ne pouvais pas être allé la voir vraiment très souvent. Mais personne ne sembla relever la petite incohérence de son explication.

- Et comme on voulait pas laisser notre Di' toute seule, on est venus avec elle, enchaina William. Échec au Roi, heu ... Rémus, ajouta-t-il ensuite en déplaçant sa tour.

- C'est cool que vous soyez là. Vous êtes marrants, commenta James avec un grand sourire innocent sans vouloir l'être.

- Ouais... Faut croire que c'est le mot, sourit Sidney. Quelqu'un d'avisé aurait pourtant pu remarquer le regard imperceptiblement supérieur de la jeune fille, ou son ton très légèrement hautain, voire dégoûté.

- Bon, moi, j'y vais, annonça Diana en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

- Tu vas où ?

- Faire un tour.

- Amuse toi bien ! Fit Will, ironique. Pourtant, il savait où elle allait, et l'ironie n'était là que pour que les petits anglais ne se doutent de rien. Echec et mat, Rémus.

**& Esperluette &**

Le bar n'était pas vraiment bondé, mais les quelques personnes qui étaient là créaient un brouhaha qui emplissait la salle. Il faisait plutôt chaud, et Diana huma l'air, un mélange d'alcool et de sueur. Elle remarqua que la plupart des consommateurs semblaient avoir largement dépassé la quarantaine. Des habitués, en quelque sorte. Elle se dirigea vers une table au fond du bar, où un jeune homme était assis, faisant tourner son verre dans une main, passionné par le liquide ambré qui tournoyait dedans.

- Salut. Elle s'assit en face de lui sans plus de cérémonie.

- Salut. Il avait la voix grave, et légèrement rauque.

- Tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup. Le garçon releva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. D'un vert profond, ils semblaient être la plus parfaite représentation du danger. Elle sourit.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis dépendant d'une fille à ce point ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite avec un large sourire. Diana rit.

- Et Elza ?

- Elle aussi. Mais je l'avouerais jamais, et t'es priée d'oublier cette phrase ! Rit-il, rejetant la tête en arrière. Cela lui donnait un air un peu insouciant, et encore plus séduisant.

- Tu sais, c'est bizarre sans vous, à Poudlard, dit abruptement la jeune fille, le scrutant.

- T'en fais pas, ma belle, on va venir. Je te le promet, ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard dubitatif.

- Mouais. On verra ça plus tard. Sinon, quoi de neuf à l'Olympic ?

- Elza s'ennuie de toi, et Eliott réclame son blond, récita le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé.

- Et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas changé, non, non, je n'ai pas changé, chantonna-t-il doucement pendant que son amie riait.

- Ouais, en gros, t'es qu'un salaud pervers et séducteur qui a l'intention de le rester, blagua Diana.

- A peu près, oui, renchérit le garçon.

- Tu es incroyable, souffla la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

- Ah ! C'est toi qui l'a dit ! S'exclama le jeune homme en lui envoyant un baiser. Je suis génial ! Je suis incroyable ! Appelez moi Dieu !

Ils discutèrent et rièrent beaucoup. Longtemps, aussi. Puis virent les aux revoirs. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, riant et blaguant encore. Les yeux brillants et l'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool, ils sortirent du bar d'une démarche plus ou moins assurée. Puis ils repartirent, chacun de leur coté, comme ils étaient venus.

Diana avait encore un sourire accroché aux lèvres quand elle passa les grilles de Poudlard. Il faisait nuit, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. La lune éclairait le parc de ses rayons pales, guidant ses pas.

Elle souffla doucement et décida de rentrer immédiatement à la tour des Griffondors. Elle remercierait Dumbledore un autre jour.

**& Esperluette &**

Dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, l'agitation était à son comble. Ou plutôt, dans une partie du dortoir. William, près de la fenêtre, devait dormir profondément, et un sort de silence avait été jeté sur son lit. Les quatre autres garçons étaient bien réveillés, eux, et avaient l'air de tenir une sorte de conseil de guerre.

- Elle avait disparu de la carte ! S'écria l'un d'eux, avec des lunettes.

- On sait, James, on sait, soupira un autre.

- Il faut qu'on trouve où elle était !

- Prongsie peut être que si elle n'a pas dit où elle allait en partant, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

- Mais on est ses amis !

- Nan, on est pas ses amis, les coupa un autre, la voix un peu rauque de sommeil. Vous n'avez pas vu comment ils se comportent tous les trois ? Ils nous parlent, rient avec nous et tout, mais on est comme des ... Des gens de passage pour eux. Le genre qu'ils oublieront dès qu'ils ne seront plus là. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que William a du mal à retenir nos prénoms ?

Le silence lui répondit, pendant que ses paroles faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit de ses amis.

- Mais ... Pourquoi ils nous mentiraient ? Demanda Peter avec un air un peu triste.

- Ils ne nous font pas confiance, c'est évident, répondit celui qui avait fait un mini-discours.

- Alors on va gagner leur confiance ! Et ils vont nous dire !

- Et nous dire quoi, James ? Ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup à cacher.

- Pas comme nous, tu veux dire, soupira Peter.

- C'est sur, rit James. Une carte qui montre les déplacements de tous les habitants de château, un loup-garou, des animagus non-déclarés, une Cape d'Invisibilité ... On fait difficilement mieux que ça !

Ils changèrent de sujet, et une forme sourit légèrement dans le lit voisin. William se dit que, décidément, ces garçons étaient un peu trop prétentieux ... Même pas capables de s'assurer que leurs sorts de silence n'étaient pas contrés par des boucliers fixes !

**& Esperluette &**

- Toujours les premiers levés, je vois, lança Sirius à la jeune fille qui descendait de son dortoir. C'était devenu une sorte de blague entre eux, ils prenaient toujours le temps, le matin, de se moquer des autres élèves qui paressaient dans leurs lits au lieu de se lever.

- Toujours, sourit la jeune fille, regrettant un peu de n'avoir pas été seule ce matin-là. Le matin, avec la nuit, était le meilleur moment pour réfléchir.

- Ça va ? Demanda le jeune homme en la regardant attentivement.

- Hein ? Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Tu n'as fait aucun commentaire sur la paresse des sorciers, je me suis dit que tu devais être malade.

- Ah, ah ! Très drôle. Juste un peu fatiguée, en fait.

Tant qu'ils étaient dans la Salle Commune, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Ce n'était qu'une fois dans la Grande Salle que Sirius écoutait les divagations philosophiques, comme il les appelait, de Diana.

Elle pouvait avoir une réflexion sur à peu près tout ce qui existait, il lui suffisait d'une question. C'était un peu étrange, mais Sirius aimait bien ces moments, où il apprenait plus que pendant les cours. Diana n'avait pas souvent l'air d'avoir seize ans, le matin. Elle parlait de la Vie, de l'amour, de l'égalité, de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et Sirius écoutait, presque religieusement, en ajoutant parfois des remarques, en donnant un point de vue différent. Il commençait à la trouver passionnante, cette jeune fille qui paraissait tout savoir.

- Di', tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? Lui demanda-t-il soudain.

- Je ne sais pas. Avant, je voulais être Acrobate, puis Marin, puis Pilote d'avion. Et Testeuse de sorts, et Médecin ... Avocate, aussi. Elle sourit dans le vide.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à être prof ?

- Prof ? Je n'suis pas très patiente, tu sais.

- Mais t'expliques bien.

- Ça, c'est parce que t'écoutes. Sinon, j'en aurai vite trop marre, rit-elle.

- Ah. Alors je suis bon élève, c'est ça ?

- Ouaip.

- Ca doit être le seul cours où j'écoute, alors, rit-il en attrapant un toast grillé.

Ils mangèrent en silence un moment, puis une réflexion vint à l'esprit de Sirius.

- J'aimerais bien visiter ton pays ...

Elle rit un peu.

- Plus tôt que tu ne le penses, mon cher. Alors qu'il relevait la tête vers elle, elle lui envoya un sourire mystérieux. Mais, comme chaque matin, il ne put répondre parce que le reste des Griffondors arrivait en grande pompe dans la Grande Salle.

**& Esperluette &**

C'est à la pause midi que tout commença. La vengeance du Choixpeau était en route.

A la table des Griffondors, une jeune fille brune murmura un sort que personne n'entendit. A la table des Serpentards, un petit garçon quitta la salle en courant, se tenant la gorge. Il avait apparemment une envie de vomir irrépressible. Le pauvre.

Plus loin, dans les toilettes des garçons les plus proches de la Grande Salle, un jeune homme blond était caché derrière une porte. Étrangement, les miroirs de ces toilettes étaient tous brisés ou disparus. Le petit garçon se précipita à genoux et pencha la tête. Mais son envie de vomir avait disparu comme elle était venue. Bizarre. Il se releva, confus, et passa devant le jeune homme sans le voir. Celui-ci sourit et agita sa baguette.

Le petit garçon retourna dans la Grande Salle après s'être recoiffé un minimum, sans malheureusement pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir. Il passa les portes de la Grande Salle avec un petit sourire supérieur. Après tout, il était un Harper. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, et trois maisons éclatèrent de rire, se moquant allègrement de lui. Les Serpentards le fusillèrent du regard, et certains fixaient la table de Griffondors avec suspicion.

Le petit garçon vit Malfoy se précipiter dignement vers lui, et lui demander comment il se faisait qu'il soit vêtu d'un uniforme de Poufsouffle et que ses cheveux aient la couleur des abeilles. Le gamin ne répondit rien, terrorisé par la colère froide de son préfet. Puis un sifflement monta dans la Grande Salle, faisant petit à petit taire les rires, les insultes, et les commentaires. Des lettres apparurent sur le mur derrière lui, et il se retourna. Ecrit en lettres majuscules, une phrase trônait sur le mur, vert sur beige.

_"Personne ne manque de respect au Choixpeau Magique."_

Le petit garçon sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il se souvint qu'il avait menacé le chapeau quelques jours auparavant, mais ne pensait pas que cela changerait quoi que ce soit à sa vie. Raté.

A la table des Griffons, une jeune fille blonde agita doucement sa baguette. Un bourdonnement traversa l'air de la Grande Salle. Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent la tête, et assistèrent à un étrange spectacle. Du fin fond du plafond magique descendaient des centaines de mouches qui semblaient aller de plus en plus vite. L'essaim noir fondit sur les deux Serpentards au milieu de la Grande Salle, hébétés et incapables du moindre mouvement. Deux cris retentirent dans le silence choqué des élèves. Puis les mouches, toujours en formation, traversèrent le mur de la Salle et disparurent comme elles étaient venues.

Le petit garçon fondit en larmes, de peur principalement. Malfoy semblait littéralement flamboyer de colère. Il traîna le garçon hors de la Grande Salle et ils partirent, sans doute vers les dortoirs de Serpentard, pour prendre une douche.

Le reste des élèves étaient immobiles. Choqués. Horrifiés. La plupart, en voyant le gamin revenir coloré, avaient pensé à une blague des Maraudeurs. Mais, ça, c'était vraiment trop méchant pour être d'eux. Pas un rire ne se fit entendre. Pas un mot. Pendant longtemps, ce silence crût, devenant plus pesant chaque seconde.

Puis Dumbledore se leva.

- Ceci était apparemment une vengeance du Choixpeau. Voyez comme il est inconscient d'insulter des artefacts de nos jours.

Puis il se rassit. Ce fut le déclic et tout le monde se mit à commenter l'événement avec ardeur. Diana fixa le Directeur pendant une seconde, pour voir s'il était vraiment fâché de son comportement. Elle décida que non, qu'elle avait agit de façon mesurée. Elle revit tout de même les larmes du Serpentard et se dit qu'ils avaient un peu exagéré. Ils avaient presque oublié que le petit Anton n'était qu'un gamin ... Tant pis. Après tout, personne ne manque de respect au Choixpeau Magique.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Ouah ! Génial !

- Le pauvre, je sais pas qui a fait ça, mais c'était vraiment méchant ...

- Et les mouches ! Trop cool !

- Vous êtes horribles, les garçons ! Il a pleuré et tout !

Respectivement, Rémus, James, Lily, James encore et Miranda avaient parlé. Sirius se contentait de regarder Sidney et Diana avec un air pensif.

Aïe, se dit la jeune fille. C'était à lui que Will avait demandé si il y avait des Anton Nom-d'instrument-de-musique à Serpentard. Il n'était pas idiot, quand même. C'était normal qu'il ait des doutes sérieux sur leur implication à cette humiliation, mais Diana aurait préféré laisser les Maraudeurs en dehors de leurs petites affaires... You can't always get what you want, dit la chanson.

**& Esperluette &**

Ils avaient leur vendredi après-midi libre, et, comme il ne pleuvait pas, ils en profitèrent pour sortir dans le parc. Les Lions étaient divisés en trois groupes.

D'un coté, Lily, Miranda et Gabriella, au bord du lac, de l'autre les Maraudeurs, discutant sous un gros arbre. Et enfin, l'Elite d'Argent, qui marchaient joyeusement vers la cabane d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse.

Vers la Forêt Interdite, aussi. Voyant cela, les Maraudeurs décidèrent d'essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les trois nouveaux élèves. Seuls James et Peter partirent pour les suivre, tandis que Sirius appelait Gabriella et que Rémus attrapait un livre.

William faisait l'imbécile un peu plus loin, pendant que les deux filles discutaient de sujets très importants.

- Alors, hier ?

- Raf est toujours aussi canon. Raf est toujours aussi salaud. Raf est toujours aussi Raf.

- Mmmh, je vois. J'aurais préféré ne jamais tomber amoureuse de lui, tu sais.

- T'es sûre que c'est pas un crush passager ?

- Plus de sept mois que je fais des rêves interdits aux moins de 18 avec lui dedans.

- Bah ... Si t'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais dit de te le taper, mais si tu fais ça, il va te jeter après et t'auras même plus son amitié, alors ...

- C'est la merde.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, ricana la blonde.

- Chloé, putain ! T'es sensée me donner des conseils, pas me bousiller encore plus le moral !

- J'ai jamais été amoureuse, moi, j'sais même pas comment on fait. Alors les problèmes de coeur des autres, je peux pas les résoudre. Encore, ce serait des problèmes de cul, je dis pas, mais ... Bref. J'pense qu'à ta place, je l'oublierais.

- Mais-

- Écoutes, ce mec est un vrai connard. J'le sais, c'est pas mon meilleur pote pour rien. Si tu lui dis qu'tu l'aimes, il va te rire à la gueule, et te laisser tomber comme une merde. Si tu couches avec, il va se foutre de toi en se disant que t'es qu'une pute de plus à passer dans ses draps. Alors oublie le.

- Je l'aime, Chloé. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

- Pas vraiment, en fait. Je vois mes parents, je vois Will et Liot, même James et Lily, mais non. J'comprend pas vraiment pourquoi tout le monde veut à tout prix aimer.

- Mais je ne voulais pas l'aimer, merde ! C'est arrivé comme ça ! Je sais que c'est un vrai connard, qu'il se tape trois filles par semaine et qu'il en à rien à foutre des sentiments de gens autour de lui, mais merde ! Je l'aime, putain ! Personne peut comprendre ça ?

- Sid, relax. T'es en train de défaire toute ta coiffure. Et ouais, j'ai du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse aimer une telle ordure. Mais bon, c'est toi qui vois, hein !

- C'est ton meilleur ami, Di. Arrêtes de parler de lui comme ça.

- Mais il sait très bien ce que je pense de lui. Ce mec est une ordure. Pire que n'importe quel autre, tu vois. Alors, je t'en supplie, essaye de l'oublier.

- Je ... Je vais essayer.

- Et tu vas y arriver, okay ?

- Oui.

- Avec plus de conviction, allez !

- Je vais l'oublier.

- Plus fort !

- Je vais l'oublier !

- Plus fort ! Hurle le, merde !

- JE VAIS L'OUBLIER !

- Ouais ! Tu vas l'oublier !

Elles ne savaient pas vraiment comment elles s'étaient retrouvées à rire, écroulées sur le sol, mais c'était un fait. Diana fut la première à se reprendre, balayant quelques larmes d'hystérie roulant sur ses joues.

- Il s'est passé quoi ici, en fait ? Et qui va oublier qui ? Demanda Will en arrivant, regardant Diana comme si il venait de lui pousser un troisième oeil.

- Heu ... Sid va oublier un ex-crush, expliqua-t-elle succinctement.

- Je vois. Et tu n'vas pas me dire qui c'est, pas vrai ?

- Même pas en rêve, mon chou, sourit la jeune fille.

- Bon, tant pis. Direction, la Maison d'Hagrid ! S'exclama-t-il sans plus se soucier de l'état de ses deux amies. Ce qui était génial avec William, c'est qu'il n'était pas curieux quand il savait que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de savoir quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que ça aurait créé de jolis petits problèmes, sinon.

**& Esperluette &**

James et Peter regardèrent les trois amis s'éloigner.

- Ah oui, quand même ...

- Je pensais pas qu'elles étaient aussi folles, mais bon ...

- Elles doivent se retenir quand elles sont avec nous, parce que là, c'était un peu ...

- Déjanté ?

- Worm', tu crois que Pad et Moony vont nous croire ?

- Non. Ils vont juste croire qu'on a trouvé une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

- Pas juste.

- C'est la vie, Prongs, soupira Peter.

- Depuis quand t'es philosophe, toi ?

- Depuis ... Deux secondes, en fait.

Et sur ces paroles très sages, ils firent demi-tour, sans plus se préoccuper des Américains qui discutaient joyeusement avec Hagrid.

* * *

THE END (toujours aussi provisoire :) )

Alors ... Le premier qui trouve qui à parlé au p'tit déj aura ... Mes félicitations :D

Et ... Le prochain chapitre est (presque) fini, doooonc ... Je le poste dans une ou deux semaine (et vous aurez le droit de m'envoyer des noix de coco à la figure si je ne le fais pas. Promis !)

Bisous, les gens !

**S**erend_i_p_i_té.


	7. La Vodka

**Esperluette**

Coucou les gens ! Je vous ai manqué ? Vous allez bien ? Non ? Non, OK, c'pas grave :) Z'avez vu ? Moins de 3 semaines pour poster le nouveau chapitre ! Baisez moi les pieds, je suis votre Dieu Tout Puissant ^^ Bref. Stoppons là le délirium.

Merci aux revieweuses :) Et aux lectrices invisibles aussi, elles me lisent & c'est déjà bien ^^.

Disclaimer : J'habite en France et je ne suis pas millionnaire. QED. Je ne suis pas JKR.

Avertissement : Will pète un cable dans ce chapitre :). En plus, il est beaucoup plus présent que dans les autres. Avis aux amateurs(trices) !

* * *

L'Art du Dialogue, par Raf & Sid

Ou

_L'alcool, c'est mal.  
_

* * *

- O infâme infamie ! Que sommes-nous donc privés de joie et de lumière pour l'éternité ? Soliloqua William en étendant les bras. Il marchait d'un pas conquérant dans les couloirs des cachots, prêt à subir son Destin.

- Obligés de subir trois interminables heures de torture sans nourriture ! C'est une honte ! Que dis-je, c'est un menhir ! Continua-t-il devant les yeux éberlués de la troupe des Griffondors qui suivaient à quelques pas derrière. Seules Diana et Sidney le regardaient avec des moues respectivement blasée et amusée.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? Chuchota James à Diana. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que les cours avaient commencés, et William n'avait jamais paru aussi fou.

- Vous l'avez empêché d'bien manger ce matin parce qu'on était en retard. Ça l'met de mauvaise humeur, rétorqua la jeune fille avec son sourire en coin toujours accroché aux lèvres.

- C'est sur qu'il a l'air de mauvaise humeur, là, posa Rémus qui avait suivit la conversation.

- Attends, tu vas voir. Ça commence bien, et ça se dégrade petit à petit.

William venait de se lancer dans une diatribe à l'intention du fantôme des Serpentards, le Baron Sanglant.

- ... Et cette coupe de cheveux ? Je vous le dis, moi, elle est atroce ! Le coté gore de votre image est tout à fait gâché par cette chose immonde que vous tenez tant à nommer "chevelure". C'est une honte, oui, une honte ! Une tache sur l'honneur des fantômes ! N'avez-vous donc pas honte ? Cachez-vous, Messire ! Ne nous empoisonnez donc pas la vue avec cette horrible masse de je-ne-sais-quoi qui pend de votre crâne !

- Heu ...

- Comme tu dis, Jamesie, comme tu dis, soupira Diana.

- Et ne m'appelle pas Jamesie !

- Oui, Jamesie. Bien, Jamesie.

**& Esperluette &**

Potion de Zizanie Extrême :

Prenez deux cancres en Potions (ici, Diana de Lassay et Sidney de la Torre).

Trouvez un William Von Ditters _n'ayant pas prit de petit-déjeuner_ (espèce rarissime)

Ajoutez un Snape graisseux et de mauvaise humeur (cette espèce est très dangereuse -à usage unique)

N'oubliez surtout pas un professeur de Potions (de sexe masculin de préférence) un peu idiot, un peu moche et un peu imbu de lui-même.

Fouettez votre mixture pendant une bonne demi-heure (jusqu'à ce que vous ayez mal au bras).

Versez quelques élèves pris aux hasard. Insérez quatre Maraudeurs (prix unique -ne peuvent être vendus séparément).

Laissez reposer. Mettez le feu. Admirez.

**& Esperluette &**

Personne ne sut vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Mais les conséquences furent très étranges. La moitié droite des élèves arboraient des plumes colorées, qui leur donnaient une ressemblance flagrante avec le Toucan des Îles. L'autre moitié avaient prit l'apparence de cochons bipèdes. Autant dire que la vision n'était pas très flatteuse.

Le professeur Slughorn soupira longuement. Pourquoi c'était toujours dans sa classe qu'il se passait les pires choses ?

**& Esperluette &**

L'infirmerie était bondée, et Pomfresh, débordée. La jeunette, qui en avait prit la direction quelques années auparavant, ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre ceux qui hurlaient qu'ils devaient être soignés en fonction de leur rang, ceux qui trouvaient la situation hilarante et qui refusaient de reprendre leur apparence normale, celle qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, celui qui murmurait déjà des plans diaboliques pour "se venger des horribles Maraudeurs", ceux qui essayaient de s'arracher les plumes, et celui qui ...

- Monsieur Von Ditters, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cria l'infirmière en fixant le jeune homme avec des yeux ronds.

- Je mange. Miam.

- Mais, mais, mais... C'est toxique !

- M'en fous, j'ai faim. Slurp.

Boum. Il tomba évanoui sous les yeux hilares de Diana. Oui, la Terraxa Officina était un puissant somnifère. Et alors ?

**& Esperluette &**

- Il va mieux ? Demanda Rémus en souriant à Sidney.

- Bah, il dort.

- Au moins, pendant ce temps, il se tait, lâcha Diana en posant son sac sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune des Lions.

- Le pauvre. Oui, Sidney avait l'air vraiment concernée par ce qui arrivait à son ami. Notez l'ironie.

Diana sourit, et allait répliquer quelque chose quand elle sentit son Caller vibrer sur sa jambe.

- Bon, j'y vais, moi.

- Où ?

- Dans ton cul.

James la regarda, choqué, pendant que Sidney explosait de rire.

- Désolée, réflexe, s'excusa-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Une fois dehors, elle attrapa son Caller et le plaqua à son oreille.

- Hey ! ... Oui, oui, pas de soucis. Et toi ? ... Ah ? Non, toujours pas. ... Raf t'a dit ? ... Sid lui en a parlé ? ... Ouais, chelou, comme tu dis... Bon, en tout cas, j'aurais pas à supporter les cris du loupiot, comme ça ! ... Bien sur ... Ah ouais ? Oh, génial ! Super ! Merci ! ... Okay ... Mmmh ... Mm mm ... Yep ... Nope ... Okay ... Génial ! ... Oh ! T'as pas vraiment dit ça ? ... Tu es incorrigible ! ... Mais c'est pour ça qu'tu m'aimes ! ... Oui, à la prochaine ! ... Je t'aime, mon chou.

- Tu as un chou ?

Elle fit volte-face dans un mouvement de cheveux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Sirius.

- Yep. Mon Chou n'a moi !

- Il a un nom, ton Chou ?

- Elza.

- Une fille ?

- Ah, tu croyais que je parlais à mon copain ? Et ben non ! Plus sérieusement, c'était ma meilleure amie, fit la jeune fille, moqueuse.

- Ta meilleure amie ? Je croyais que c'était Sid', nota Sirius en lui souriant franchement.

- Perdu ! Elle rit, puis l'embarqua dans la Salle Commune, la main autour de son cou. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus plus ou moins amis, Diana était devenue beaucoup plus tactile avec lui -ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Sirius !

Gabriella attrapa la main de son copain et l'attira contre elle au moment où Diana s'échappait. Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard moqueur de James.

- Ah, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Je te quitte, lui dit Sirius en cassant le baiser de la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? Il retira les mains de Gabriella de ses hanches et s'écarta.

- Je te quitte.

- Mais ... Pourquoi ? La jeune fille laissa la première larme couler sur sa joue.

- J'ai envie de me donner une chance d'être heureux, fit Sirius avec un léger sourire. Gabriella fondit en larmes.

- Non, arrêtes de pleurer, tu rends les choses encore plus difficiles, et en plus, tu es ridicule.

C'est là que Diana et Sidney explosèrent de rire. Emplissant l'air de la salle commune, leur hilarité se communiqua bientôt à l'ensemble des Griffondors, pendant que Lily et Miranda essayaient vainement de consoler une Gabriella pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, assise par terre comme une idiote.

- 'Tain, j'espère qu'elle sait nager, hoqueta Sidney, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Qu'elle prenne le large, riposta Diana sur le même ton.

Une fois légèrement remises, elle s'approchèrent de Sirius qui les regardait, un peu inquiet de leur comportement pour le moins ... Illogique.

- Mec, tu es mon héros ! S'écria Diana avant de lui claquer une bise sur la joue et de lui passer la main dans les cheveux, les lui emmêlant. Sidney s'agenouilla.

- Tu es un Dieu ! J'crois que je vais te créer un temple, là !

Sirius sourit, flatté.

- Le coup du "tu es ridicule" était tout simplement génial ! S'exclama Diana en riant.

- J'ai envie de me donner une chance d'être heureux, singea à son tour Sidney sans se préoccuper de Gabriella qui pleurait juste à coté.

- Mais tu ne vaux quand même pas Raf ! Rit Diana, essayant de ne pas repartir dans un fou rire.

- Il a fait quoi ? Demanda James du canapé, riant lui aussi.

- Sa dernière copine, il a prit une pièce de monnaie et sorti "Pile, je pars, face, je reste pas". C'était _My-thi-que_ ! Et elle explosa de rire, suivie par les Maraudeurs et Sidney.

**& Esperluette &**

Ils étaient tous les six installés sur un canapé au fond de la Salle Commune. Lily et Miranda étaient parties consoler leur amie, furieuses envers "l'ordure de service, le pauvre débile prétentieux" qui se prélassait actuellement à coté de Diana.

- Vous êtes bizarres, quand même, les filles. Vous étiez censées me hurler dessus comme Evans, pas me féliciter, commença Sirius, la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Ben, elle le savait, que t'étais un gros salaud, nan ? Demanda Sidney depuis le gros fauteuil rembourré d'en face.

- Oui, mais-

- Attends, j'vais t'expliquer, fit la jeune brune en redressant la tête.

- On t'écoute.

- La ferme, Jamesie, je parle ... Si t'as envie d'être un connard de première avec les femmes, t'as le droit. En plus, elles le savent. C'est en connaissance de cause qu'elle se font baiser et jeter comme des merdes, et en théorie, elle peuvent rien te reprocher puisqu'elles sont prévenues. Et je vois pas pourquoi on devrait t'en vouloir, c'est comme ça que tu es.

- Et il ne changera pas, Sid. Quoi qu'il se passe. La conversation venait de dériver sur le sujet glissant entre les deux filles : Raphaël. Raphaël, le meilleur ami de Diana, le nouveau fantasme de Sidney. La jeune fille blonde scruta les joues roses de son amie. Non, elle n'était vraiment pas passée à autre chose.

- Je pourrais-

- Tu pourrais quoi ? Être "la bonne" ? Celle qu'il attend depuis toujours ? Il te brisera le coeur, et plus vite que tu n'le crois.

Sidney se leva brusquement et monta dans les dortoirs des filles en tapant des pieds, marquant son mécontentement puéril à l'encontre de son amie. Celle-ci soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Et merde ...

- Heum ... Di' ? Elle rouvrit les yeux, et regarda le visage de Sirius, dans l'expectative. Je t'ai connue plus subtile, tu sais.

- J'y arrive pas, putain ! Comment vous voulez que j'sois rationnelle quand on parle de Raf et Sid ? Pesta-t-elle à mi-voix en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de Sirius.

- Raf et Sid ? S'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle.

- Oh ... Elle fixa William quelques secondes avant de laisser retomber sa tête. Et merde ...

Will la secoua hors de l'étreinte brûlante de Sirius et siffla.

- Raf et Sid ?

- Ouais. Raf et Sid, confirma la jeune fille d'un air pitoyable légèrement surjoué.

- Oh Mon Dieu !

- Comme tu dis, mec. Comme tu dis. Elle reposa sa tête dans les bras de Sirius. Très confortable.

- J'y crois pas ! Oh Mon ... Oh merde ...

- Ah, ça y est, tu réalises, fit la voix de la jeune fille, un peu étouffée.

- Oh merde, merde, merde, merde !

- Pas la peine d'être vulgaire non plus, tu sais, ricana Diana sans même lever la tête. Vraiment très confortable, le torse de Sirius.

- Il se passe quoi, là, en fait ? Demanda James avec un sens de l'à-propos magique, aussi perdu que les trois autres Maraudeurs.

- _Imagine_ ... Imagine un Sirius puissance 10. Cent fois pire avec les filles, encore plus canon, et encore plus profiteur de sa canonité. Avec la méchanceté, la condescendance, et le cynisme en plus. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ?

- Heu ...

- Un carnage, répondit Will à la place du jeune homme.

- Exact, reprit Diana, un carnage. Et si Sidney tombe amoureuse de cette ordure, elle va s'retrouver en hôpital psychiatrique.

- Ah.

- Jamesie, j'adore tes répliques, y'a pas à dire, t'as un sens de l'improvisation qui me dépasse complètement, railla la jeune fille, passant à moitié ses nerfs sur le pauvre jeune homme.

- Relax, Chloé, soupira William en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil que Sid venait de déserter.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre. Pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi d'être raisonnable et d'aider les autres ? Si elle a envie de se le taper, et ben, qu'elle se le tape, et tant pis pour sa gueule, pesta soudain Diana en se redressant. Will la toisa un instant.

- C'est pas faux, soupira-t-il. Mais on peut pas faire ça. Alors que son amie allait se lever, il envoya un coup d'oeil significatif à Sirius qui la rattrapa par les hanches et la fit se rasseoir sur lui.

- Sirius, grogna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Elle sentait qu'il avait un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur, et cela la fit tiquer.

- On dirait Raf avec ses putes, remarqua-t-elle, faisant éclater de rire William.

- Tu exagères, il est pas aussi doux, lui, s'étrangla Will, commençant un fou-rire sous les yeux amusés de ses amis. Diana eut un large sourire et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sirius, toujours le nez dans son torse.

- Mmmh, j'avoue, lâcha-t-elle dans un faux soupir de contentement.

- Très drôle, laissa tomber Sirius, l'air un peu mécontent. Elle laissa retomber sa main.

- Désolée, c'était trop tentant. Il reprit son sourire joueur et demanda, mutin,

- Quoi, me toucher ou te moquer de moi ?

- J'hésite, j'hésite ...

- Pads, encore une sous ton charme, souffla Remus, l'air extrêmement amusé par le manège des deux.

- Ou pas, Rem-Rem, rit la jeune fille.

- C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Lança ledit Rem-Rem.

- Tu trouves pas ça mignon ? Fit Diana avec un horrible sourire innocent.

- Espèce de démon, soupira Remus, sachant parfaitement que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de l'empêcher d'utiliser ce surnom. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce que cela avait donné sur James. Elle utilisait Jamesie encore plus souvent depuis. Diablesse.

- C'est pour ça qu'tu m'aimes, minauda-t-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil malicieux.

- Hey ! Tu m'appartiens ! Protesta Sirius en l'entourant plus fermement de ses bras alors qu'elle riait.

- Et nous vous présentons votre feuilleton fétiche "Les objets de Sirius Black" avec en guest-star, Chloé de Lassay ! S'exclama William en se levant, tenant un micro imaginaire. Diana et Rémus -le seul sang-mêlé des Maraudeurs- éclatèrent de rire, tandis que les trois autres les regardaient comme s'ils étaient fous.

-Désolé les mecs, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut avoir vu pour comprendre, ricana Rémus. Sirius le fixa pendant une longue seconde.

- Merlin ! Tu as _ricané_ ! Chloé t'influences !

- Très drôle, Pads, très drôle, ricana exagérément Rémus, lui faisant faire une grimace d'horreur.

- Par les caleçons longs de Merlin, tu- James ne put jamais finir sa phrase, coupé par les rires hystériques de Diana et William.

- Caleçon ... Merlin ... Mouhahaha...

- Long ... Bâton ... Mouhihihi ... Bichon ...

- I will survive ... Tous ... Caleçons ...

- Paradis ... Nan ... Jésus ...

Ils continuèrent leur fou rire sous les yeux grand ouverts des Maraudeurs pendant de longues minutes, avec des regains d'hilarité chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient. Et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter...

**& Esperluette &**

Comme chaque nuit, elle était là, contemplant la lune. Ses longs cheveux reflétant les lueurs des étoiles, elle avait le visage tourné vers le ciel, tourné vers l'espoir. Une grosse larme ronde roula sur sa joue lunaire, et elle ferma les yeux.

Le château était vide, et le silence la réconforta dans sa peine. Chagrin d'amour, sans doute. Peur du vide, peut-être. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et repartit.

Après tout, quiconque la faisait pleurer ne valait ses larmes.

**& Esperluette &**

William était en train de pester contre l'horrible manque de Nutella à Poudlard lorsque Sidney entra dans la Grande Salle. Les cernes qu'elle portait montrait bien qu'elle n'avait pas -ou presque pas- dormi de la nuit. Sans même adresser un regard à ses amis, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'autre bout de la table des Griffondors.

- Chloé, soupira William avec une mimique suppliante.

- Je sais, Willy, je sais.

Sur ces paroles pour le moins mystérieuses, ils se remirent à manger comme si de rien n'était, sous les regards étonnés de leurs camarades.

- Vous devriez aller la voir, dit James en attrapant un douzième toast.

- L'Élite d'Argent trouve toujours une solution, répondit William dans une parodie d'air majestueux.

- Hein ?

- Nan, rien, laisse tomber, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire complice en direction de Diana.

- C'est quoi, l'Élite d'Argent ? Questionna Rémus de l'autre coté de la table.

- C'est nous, annonça fièrement William. Chloé, Sidney, Elza, Raphaël, mon loupiot et moi.

Diana s'étrangla avec sa confiture en entendant le nom que William avait donné à son chéri. Rémus, en face, se raidit imperceptiblement.

- 'Tain, je savais qu'tu l'appelais comme ça au lit, mais devant tout l'monde... se moqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Et ... Oh ! Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Ben, tu sais, quand on était à la Salamandre, on était dans votre chambre avec Raf, et on a cru que c'était mon oncle qui arrivait, alors on s'est caché dans une armoire. Je n'referais plus jamais ça, ça m'a traumatisée, rigola Diana.

- Traumatisée ? Toi et Raf n'êtes pas des anges, je te signale, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

- Si, parfaitement. Je suis aussi pure qu'une colombe, se défendit la jeune fille dans un élan de mauvaise foi mal placée.

- Dit celle qui s'est tapé Josh Andrew à 13 ans, ironisa Will.

- Ah, c'était lui ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Comme si Diana se préoccupait assez de ses coups pour en retenir le nom ! L'air mi-choqué, mi-surpris, et mi-intrigué des Maraudeurs les fit revenir à la réalité.

- Heu ...

- Oui, continue comme ça, James, je trouve que tu fais beaucoup de progrès d'expression, en ce moment, fit Diana, sarcastique.

- Très drôle. Vous vous moquez de nous, là ?

- Ben, non. Ah, Will et la délicatesse, pensa Diana, amusée.

- Mais ... James avait visiblement quelques difficultés pour s'exprimer, et ce fut Rémus qui prit le relais.

- En fait, on croyait que Di' était, genre, normale, et que Will aimait les filles. Comme quoi ...

- Définis moi la normalité, Rem-Rem, demanda Diana, un peu vexée que le jeune homme la voit comme anormale.

- Heum ... Qui se conforme aux normes ?

- Donc vos normes, c'est que toutes les gamines jouent aux nonnes jusqu'à leur mariage, c'est ça ? Ben, aux US, j'suis considérée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Vous croyiez tout de même pas que j'étais vierge, si ? William éclata de rire. Diana ne le faisait jamais autant rire que quand elle sortait des trucs de ce genre, totalement à l'aise, désinhibée. C'en était hilarant, surtout la tête de ses interlocuteurs, en fait.

- Ben ...

- Okay, j'ai compris. Et ben non. Mais, et cette phrase est pour Sirius, ça ne veut pas dire que mes cuisses sont en mode portes ouvertes 24/7, okay ?

- En gros, elle couche à droite, à gauche, mais c'est pas une pute, leur expliqua William en essayant de rester calme.

- Voilà, conclut Diana avec un grand sourire devant les visages choqués des Maraudeurs.

**& Esperluette &**

Diana et William coururent à la fin de leur cours de DCFM pour rattraper Sidney.

- Sid ! Sid ! Sid !

- Laisse Di', ça sert à rien. Will reprit plus fort. Sidney Carmen de la Torre ! Tu vas t'arrêter où j'te l'enfonce bien profond ! La jeune fille s'arrêta net, partant dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Diana regarda son ami avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

- Ben, tu vois, ça, c'est efficace, fit celui-ci avec un petit sourire supérieur qui fit rire la jeune fille. Ils rejoignirent Sidney qui s'était calmée et les regardait d'un oeil torve.

- Sid', j'suis vraiment désolée, j'voulais pas dira ça comme ça, commença Diana avec un air contrit. Même si j'le pense et que tu le sais, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

- Mouais. J'ai vu mieux comme excuses, tu sais, grogna Sidney, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai jamais appris à m'excuser, alors ...

- Sauf au tarot, remarqua Will en levant le petit doigt dans une parodie d'air aristocratique.

- La ferme, Will ! Crièrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps. Elles se sourirent. Sidney venait de pardonner à Diana.

- Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda Sid en désignant son ami d'un doigt méprisant.

- _Lui_, il a un nom. _Lui_, il s'appelle William von Ditters._ Lui_, il-

- _Lui_, il est con, coupa Diana. Quand William partait dans ses discours délirants, il ne s'arrêtait pas, et mieux valait le couper au début. Il la fixa quelques secondes d'un air mauvais.

- _Lui_, il va te faire couper la tête pour ton insolence, enfant ignare !

- Et_ Lui_, il va aller prendre ses comprimés et remettre sa camisole de force, railla Sidney.

- _Lui_, il dirigera le monde un jour ! Et il vous fera enfermer ! Mouhahahahah !

- Et il partit dans un grand rire diabolique pendant que les pauvres petites premières années fuyaient devant tant de folie, conta Sidney à l'oreille de Diana qui sourit malicieusement. Elle s'approcha de William doucement et mit la main sur son épaule dans un geste maternel.

- Ne t'en fais pas, les messieurs en blouse blanche vont bientôt arriver, lui dit elle avec la voix la plus douce qu'elle avait en réserve.

- Groumph. Pourquoi personne me croit quand je dis qu'un jour, je serais la personne la plus puissante de l'Univers, grogna-t-il avec un faux air mécontent.

- Parce que tout le monde sait que ce sera moi, ricana Diana en prenant son insupportable petit air supérieur.

- Nan, ce sera moi ! lança Sidney, menaçante.

- Non, moi !

- Nan, moi !

- Vous êtes trop nuls ! Ce sera moi !

- Nan, moi !

- Moi !

- J'l'ai dit en preum's !

- Ce sera moi !

- Nan, moi !

- C'est moi !

Bientôt, les sorts se mirent à fuser dans le couloir, sous les regards éberlués des élèves qui passaient en tentant vainement de se protéger des éclairs que s'envoyaient les trois fous . Des "moi !", "non, moi !" Résonnaient au milieu des rayons colorés qui voyageaient entre les trois adolescents.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Hurla une voix, les arrêtant net.

- Ben ...

- Heu ...

- On se bat pour savoir qui sera le Roi du Monde, expliqua Diana avec un grand sourire. Les Maraudeurs en restèrent bouche bée.

- Vous ... Quoi ?

- 5 points en moins pour Griffondor pour bagarre dans les couloirs, souffla Rémus. Devant l'air dépité des trois fous, il tenta de se justifier. Désolé, mais j'ai pas le choix.

- Nan, mais c'pas grave, on va en gagner le double en trois heures, se vanta Sidney.

- Surtout, pas de fausse modestie, hein, ricana Diana avec un sourire en coin, en rangeant sa baguette.

- Bah, non, je suis parfaite.

- Et après, c'est moi qui prend la grosse tête ! S'écria la jeune fille, faussement scandalisée.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va être en retard, les coupa Will.

- Ah, je comprend. On a Métamorphose, et tu ne voudrais pas te brouiller avec ta chère McGo...

- Entre mammifères, on se comprend, répliqua le jeune homme alors que ses deux amies hurlaient de rire sous les yeux intrigués des Maraudeurs.

**& Esperluette &**

- Ahhhhh ...

- Ce soupir de bien-être n'était pas indispensable, Di', railla Will en entrant à son tour dans l'eau chaude.

Ils étaient dans une salle d'eau de Poudlard, toute en carrelage blanc et vert. Au milieu trônait une immense baignoire -disons, une piscine de taille moyenne- où l'eau était toujours à température idéale. Parfait pour une baignade, avait dit Will. Les deux filles avaient acquiescé, et ils s'étaient retrouvés en maillot de bain à faire les idiots dans la salle de bain.

La pièce était quasiment inconnue, et il fallait sortir un mot de passe bidon -salle de bain- au tableau antipathique qui en gardait l'accès. Le pré des vaches, qu'il s'appelait. Il représentait trois vaches blanches à taches noires, et une noire à taches blanches, qui broutaient dans un pré. Banal, paisible et endormant. Peu intéressant, en somme. Alors penchons-nous plutôt sur l'intérieur de la salle.

- Mais heu !

Splaf !

- Aïe !

- Ah, c'te boulette !

Mmh. Les trois jeunes gens jouaient au ballon. De l'eau jusqu'au ventre, ils semblaient complètement stones. Ah, peut-être à cause des bouteilles de vodka que nous pouvons apercevoir sur le bord. L'alcool, c'est mal.

- J'ai faim, dit la blonde.

- Tiens, répondit la brune en lui tendant une bouteille.

- Y'a pas plus consistant ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la bouteille comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus.

- Ben ... La brune regarda autour d'elle. Mange Will.

Laissons les à leurs délires. Pour leur santé mentale, prions.

**& Esperluette &**

Au même moment, dans les dortoirs des garçons de sixième année, Griffondor, un étrange spectacle se déroulait.

Un jeune homme aux lunettes rondes jetait des plumes sur un autre, grand brun aux yeux brillants, pendant qu'un troisième cherchait quelque chose sous les rires d'un quatrième.

- Padfoot ! Allez !

- Non ! Non, et non !

- Allez !

- Hé, les mecs ! Regardez ça !

Rémus avait parlé. Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire/crier/jeter des plumes et écoutèrent leur ami. Celui-ci tenait un parchemin dans les mains et l'examinait attentivement.

- Pourquoi Sid, Will et Di sont dans un mur ?

- Hein ? Montre ! Lança le brun à lunettes en attrapant la Carte.

Sur cette-ci, on pouvait voir trois petits noms qui se déplaçaient plus ou moins lentement dans un espace vide.

- Une pièce secrète ? Demanda James.

- On y va ! Les entraîna l'autre brun en prenant sa baguette et relevant Peter qui était allongé sur le lit de Rémus. Go !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le tableau du Pré des Vaches. L'une leur meugla dessus.

- Toi-même, grommela Sirius en envoyant un regard noir au bovidé.

- Heu ... Chaussure ! Vertu ! Garde-manger ! Poisson ! Courage ! Polygamie ! Colonisation ! Merlin! Bonbons au citron ! Europe !

- Moony, tu fais quoi, là, en fait ? Demanda James en le dévisageant, un peu effrayé.

- Je cherche le mot de passe. Hibou ! Chou ! Caillou ! Genou ! Peter !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Fit ledit Peter en se faisant tomber son verre de Bièrraubeurre et s'en renversant partout. Et zut, j'suis bon pour un passage dans la Salle de Bain, moi, soupira-t-il.

Et un pan du mur s'ouvrit, laissant place à une immense Salle de Bain.

- Peter, t'es génial, souffla James en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Je sais. Bon, on y va ?

Et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. S'approchant de l'immense baignoire, James glissa sur quelque chose et se retrouva gémissant, assis par terre. Sirius se baissa.

- De la Vodka ? Demanda-t-il, interrogateur, en lisant l'étiquette.

- C'est un alcool moldu, Pads, lui expliqua Rémus avant d'attraper la bouteille. Pffft, elle est vide.

- Alcoolique, tu-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase coupé par des rires. Ils s'approchèrent, baguettes dégainées, de l'endroit duquel ces rires provenaient. Diana et Sidney étaient assises sur le bord de la piscines, à moitié cachés par la vapeur d'eau, et riaient comme des tordues. Ou des alcooliques.

- Ah, oui, quand même, siffla Sirius en devinant l'état des deux jeunes filles.

- Hey ! Bonjour, vous, leur fit une voix joyeuse provenant de derrière eux. Will tanguait, vêtu d'un short Hawaïen -fleurs roses fluos- et tenant fermement une bouteille dans sa main, mais essaya tout de même d'arriver jusqu'à eux. Évidemment, il échoua et tomba finalement sur James. Oups ... J'suis maladroit, hein ! Il commença à rire presque hystériquement, et n'essaya même pas de se relever.

- Hey ! Voleur ! Ma bouteille ! Il arracha la bouteille des mains de Rémus et porta le goulot à la bouche. Y'a plus d'vodka, c'la pénurie ! On va tous crever !

Il se releva, tanguant toujours, et se dirigea derechef vers ses deux amies qui riaient toujours, oublieuses des intrus.

- Hey ! Y'a plus d'vodk-Oups !

Il venait de tomber dans le petit bassin, ce qui augmenta encore l'hilarité de Sid et Di. Di releva la tête pour essayer de respirer, mais fit un faux-mouvement et tomba à son tour dans le petit bain. Dans ce bassin-là, l'eau leur arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, mais elle faisait des remous. Elle essaya de se relever, mais, après quelques essais infructueux, décida de rester assise dans l'eau, tout en essayant de rattraper la bouteille de Vodka posée sur le bord.

- Petite, petite, petite, viens voir maman ... Appela-t-elle en prenant une moue angélique. Fiasco total.

Non loin de là, les Maraudeurs contemplaient la scène, stupéfiés. Et pas que parce que le tableau de personnes bourrées était étrange, mais aussi parce que Diana et Sidney étaient en maillot de bain. Les deux pièces, qui montrent plus qu'ils ne cachent.

- Wahou, souffla James après un temps de silence. Étonné de l'état pitoyables des trois Griffondors, ou soufflé par les formes des jeunes filles ?

- _'Tain_ ...

- Pads, tu deviens vulgaire, fit remarquer Rémus sans lâcher les deux jeunes filles de yeux. Pervers.

Sirius fut le premier à reprendre ses esprit. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de voir des filles à moitié nues, pas vrai ? Il s'approcha de la piscine et fit rouler la bouteille jusqu'aux mains de Diana avec son pied.

- Merci, Pied, le remercia-t-elle. Il s'accroupit, intrigué. _Pied ?_ Elle le dévisagea une seconde avant de reprendre la parole lentement.

- Oh, putain, je croyais avoir affaire à un pied vivant.

- Ouah, t'es partie loin, là. Il lui sourit. Elle semblait bien plus enfantine, sans défenses, avec ce regard un peu perdu, un peu vague.

- Bah, non, puisque je suis ici, rit elle en rejetant la tête en arrière, laissant ses cheveux tremper dans l'eau. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder. Ou plutôt de l'admirer.

- Pads, tu rêves ? James s'accroupit à coté de lui, reportant son regard sur la jeune fille toujours immobile, les yeux fermés et la tête penchée vers l'arrière. Canon, hein ?

- Très. Tu n'as pas l'impression de tromper Evans, là ? Plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Heu ... James détourna le regard.

- On lui dira rien. Promis.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? Diana venait de revenir à la réalité et les regardait avec intérêt.

- Lily Evans, la future femme de James, rit Sirius.

- Oh, elle. Elle est vierge. Et elle est arrogante. Trop sérieuse. Faut qu'elle tire son coup, sinon, elle va finir vieille fille avec 35 chats, dit la jeune fille d'un ton rêveur en balançant sa main dans l'air.

- ... James resta scotché devant les "révélations" de Diana et son ami éclata de rire.

- Vous savez quoi ? Continua la jeune fille avec un sourire un peu malicieux. Je suis la seule trempée, ici, et c'est pas juste. Elle attrapa les deux jeunes hommes par les manches et les fit basculer dans la piscine avec elle.

**& Esperluette &**

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sidney, la voix pâteuse.

A coté d'elle, un Sirius en caleçon essayait vainement de retrouver son pantalon, et William tentait de sortir de la piscine.

- 'En sais 'ien, fit Diana, allongée par terre, tenant une bouteille avec un air vainqueur. J'ai volé la bouteille de Mumus !

- Ma bouteille ! Remus essaya de ramper jusqu'à elle, mais abandonna en se frottant le crâne. Bobo tête, geignit-il.

Il devait tard dans la matinée, et, après que Diana ait envoyé Sirius et James dans l'eau, tout avait dégénéré. Rémus s'était -encore- mit à boire comme un trou, et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés complètement souls et à moitié nus, piscine oblige.

- Chut, je vois Lily, murmura James, allongé et les yeux fermés. Elle est belle ...

- La ferme ! Répliqua Will en l'arrosant.

- Miam, de l'eau.

Ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder Peter qui prenait de l'eau dans ses mains et la laissait couler dans le bassin.

- Ça doit être des restes d'hier soir, fit Sidney d'un air docte en hochant la tête.

**& Esperluette &**

- N'empêche, je connaissais pas la Vodka avant, mais c'est génial ! Clama James pendant le repas de midi. C'était samedi, alors leur réveil tardif n'avait pas été remarqué.

- On te fera essayer tous les alcools moldus, un jour, rit Sidney, déjà enthousiasmée par la beuverie qu'elle prévoyait.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? Glissa Sirius à Diana qui se reposait à coté de lui.

- Yep. Tu sais, pas se prendre la tête, finir bourrée dans les bras d'un mec dont tu connais même pas le nom ... Ben Sid, elle est comme ça, chuchota la jeune fille, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Ça a l'air cool, fit-il remarquer avec son petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Nan, c'est atroce. C'est les gens qui fuient qui sont comme ça.

- Et elle ? Elle fuit Raf ?

- Mmmh. Et sa vie de parfaite petite fille. C'est de la rébellion, tu vois.

Il la regarda un instant, scrutant son visage. Puis il murmura.

- Ouais, je vois.

Ils restèrent immobiles, presqu'enlacés, à écouter le bruit des couverts -Peter et Will- et de la conversation sur de prochaines beuveries-James, Remus et Sid-.

- Je m'ennuie, fit Diana dans le cou de Sirius.

- Et tu veux faire quoi ?

- Je sais pas, je m'ennuie.

- Di ? T'as qu'à aller aux VC, proposa William avec un sourire complice. Ou plutôt, traduisit Diana, voir le Vieux Citronné pour qu'il la fasse transplaner chez Raf.

- Ah, ouais, pas bête. Elle se leva. M'attendez pas, je vous rejoindrais.

Et elle partit, laissant une Sidney fusillant du regard William, et des Maraudeurs un peu paumés.

**& Esperluette &**

William avait assuré la plupart du divertissement, aussi appelé CSE, pour Changement de Sujet Express. Chaque fois qu'un membre de l'Elite d'Argent faisait quelque chose d'inhabituel, les autres le couvrait avec un CSE.

Will avait décidé d'orienter la conversation sur le Quidditch, et bien lui en prit, puisque tout le monde dans le petit groupe aimait ça. Ils discutèrent longtemps avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, et William décida que, même s'ils ne valaient pas ses amis, les Maraudeurs étaient intéressants.

- Je peux te parler ? Demanda soudain Sirius, le prenant à part.

- Bien sur. Les gars, on vous rejoint dehors ! Clama-t-il. Il entendit vaguement Sid répliquer quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Je suis une fille, bouffon !", mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il aurait besoin de toute sa concentration pour la conversation à venir. Raf et Diana lui avait enseigné l'Art de la Conversation, mais il se savait trop impulsif et franc pour faire un parfait interlocuteur. Il connaissait un peu Sirius, et même si le jeune homme ne le montrait pas, il avait reçu une parfaite éducation Sang-Pur, qui incluait évidemment les subtilités du language. Il s'agissait donc de jouer serré.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi ? Will réentendit la voix de Diana lui intimer "_Règle numéro 1 : Rester calme, nonchalant et peu impliqué quel que soit le sujet !_"

- J'aimerais te parler de Diana. "_Règle numéro 2 : ne jamais paraître surpris._"

- Bien sur.

- Elle est un peu ... Étrange, je trouve. "_Règle numéro 3 : détourner la conversation quand quelque chose te gênes. C'est toi qui mènes la danse, pas ton interlocuteur._"

- Elle est toujours étrange, c'est Diana.

- Oui, mais ... Elle a des absences, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Elle parle, et elle s'arrête d'un coup. "_Règle numéro 4 : En accord avec les règles 2 et 3, tu ne dois jamais avoir l'air ignorant. Tu sais toujours tout._"

- C'est normal, elle est fatiguée. C'est le climat, elle n'aime pas la pluie. Très bien, ça, se félicita William intérieurement, en plus c'est vrai.

- Ah. Tu dois avoir raison. "_Règle bonus, par Di et Raf : si ton adversaire abandonne la partie trop vite, torture le un peu avant de le laisser partir._"

- Je me demandais, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ?

- Elle m'intrigue, avoua Sirius avec un sourire supérieur. "_Par Raf : si la torture de niveau 1 ne marche pas, passe au niveau 2_"

- Parce que tu veux la mettre dans ton lit.

- Non, non ! Elle est cool, c'est tout. "_Par Raf : ... Et achèves ton adversaire en passant au niveau quatre, directement !_"

- Tant mieux, parce qu'elle a tous les mecs qu'elle veut, alors pourquoi elle te voudrait, toi ? Game over, Sirius, ajouta Will en pensées avec un sourire empli de self-contentement. Sirius le regarda une seconde, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de réplique.

Il se remémora les deux échelles de Raphaël et Diana : le Plaisir et la Torture.

Raphaël avait fait celle de la Torture : niveau 1, la question mal-placée, niveau 2, le genre je-suis-dans-ton-cerveau, niveau 3, l'insinuation mauvaise, niveau 4, le flinguage de self-estime, niveau 5, l'attaque cachée, et niveau 6, la phrase assassine. Le niveau 7 était appelé le niveau mystère, parce que ni Diana, ni Raf n'avaient voulu dire de quoi il retournait.

Diana s'était occupée de celle du Plaisir, celle où tu deviens en trois phrases le meilleur ami/future petit(e) ami(e) de ton interlocuteur.

Raphaël et Diana avaient toujours adoré jouer avec les mots. Et les relations humaines n'avaient de secrets pour aucun des deux, alors il semblait normal qu'ils passent maîtres dans l'art de la conversation. Ils possédaient tous deux le même charisme éclatant qui envoûtait leurs cibles, et les charmaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient "réduits à des marionnettes grandeur nature", selon les mots de Raf, cynique.

D'un coté, William était content que Diana ait remisé au placard la fascination qu'elle était capable d'exercer sur les hommes pendant ses études à Poudlard, mais d'un autre, il se demandait avec une curiosité un peu malsaine ce qui se serait passé si elle avait usé de ses charmes sur les Maraudeurs.

James aurait-il oublié Lily ? Comment aurait réagit Sirius ? Que jeu aurait joué Remus, avec sa lycanthropie ? Et Peter se serait-il battu, ou serait-il resté en retrait ?

Car si Diana et Raphaël aimaient jouer avec les gens, William aimait observer leurs réactions.

* * *

THE END

Ah, Ah ! Will n'est pas si gentil ... Disons qu'il prend les autres comme des sujets d'expérience. Et c'est encore pire avec Diana et Raphaël, qui n'ont absolument aucun respect pour les gens qui ne sont pas dans leur cercle d'amis proches .. En tout cas, Diana cache bien son jeu, jusqu'à présent. Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Sinon, graaaande révelation au prochain chapitre -et bientôt, arrivée du reste de l'Elite d'Argent. Et donc, fin de la mascarade "Je suis gentille avec les gens parce que c'est dans ma nature" de la part de Diana.

Eeeeet ... Plus de Sidney dans les prochains chapitre. Elle sera beaucoup plus présente dès que Raf entrera vraiment à Poudlard -dans l'histoire.

Sur ce, Bisouuuus ! & A la prochaine ^^

**S**erend_i_p_i_té


End file.
